El Collar de la Novia
by nabilanahir
Summary: Consiente de que solo ella puede proteger a su hermana de barón, su lujurioso padrastro, Sakura Temple Whiting roba el collar que es la mayor reliquia de la familia, y del que se cree que posee el poder de producir enorme felicidad o terribles tragedias, a fin de venderlo y huir de Londres. Aterrada ante la posibilidad de que el barón de con ellas, Sakura se hace pasar por…
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Inglaterra 1804

La despertó un débil crujido en el corredor. Sakura Temple Whiting aguzó el oído. Volvió a oir un rumor leve, los pasos de alguien que pasaba frente su alcoba y se detenía ante la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Por orden su padrastro, el barón, la puerta de Tomoyo carecía de llave y pestillo. Oyó el chasquido del tirador al girar y el sonido amortiguado de unos pasos sobre la alfombra. Alguien acababa de entrar en aquel cuarto.

Ella sabía bien de quien se trataba. Estaba convencida que ese día llegaría, sabía que el barón acabaría por dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentía por Tomoyo. Desesperada por proteger a su hermana, Saku se levantó de un brinco, se cubrió con la bata azul que reposaba a sus pies y se asomó al pasillo a toda prisa. La habitación de Tomoyo no era contigua a la suya; entre las dos se interponía otra puerta. Avanzó con sigilo; le temblaban las piernas y tenía las palmas de las manos tan sudorosas que no logró girar el tirador.

Se las secó en la bata y volvió a intentarlo. En esa ocasión sí lo logró y, con gran cautela, penetró en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

Su padrastro se encontraba de pie junto al lecho de su hermana; su alargada silueta se recortaba en la penumbra que creaba la escasa luz que filtraba a través del ventanal. Al oír sus palabras, dichas en voz muy baja, y las suplicas de Tomoyo, el corazón le da un vuelco.

-No se acerque a mí –rogaba Tomoyo

-No voy hacerte daño. Túmbate y déjate hacer

-No, Le ruego que salga de mi cuarto.

-Cállate –replico el barón con más dureza-. No querrás despertar a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Supongo que imaginas que sucedería si ella entrara ahora.

-Por favor no haga daño a Sakura.

Pero todos sabían que lo haría. En su esplada todavía eran visibles las marcas de la vara con la que había azotado días atrás el castigo que su padrastro, Miles Whiting, barón de Harwood, le había infligido por una infracción nimia que ella apenas recordaba.

-Entonces haz lo que te pido, tiéndete y no te muevas.

Tomoyo emitió un sonido gutural y Saku intentó aplcar la furia que recorría su cuerpo. Agazapada tras el barón, hincándose las uñas en las palmas, dio un paso adelante. Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su padrastro, y también que si intentaba disuadirlo recibiría más azotes. Además tarde o temprano acabaría lastimando a Tomoyo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de dominar la ira que se apoderaba de ella, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Tenía que detenerlo. Pasara lo que pasase después, no podía consentir que le pusiera las manos encima a su hermana.

Entonces se fijó en la plancha de hierro que se usaba para calentar la cama, y que reposaba junto a la chimenea. Las brasas que contenían se habían apagado hacía rato. Pero ahora, convertidas en cenizas, la hacían un objeto pesado más contundente. Se inclinó y agarro el mango de madera, alejándolo del hogar. Tomoyo emitió otro quejido, Sakura avanzó dos pasos más y se plantó tras el barón, que ya se había abalanzado sobre su hermana. Le atizó con el calentador y Harwood, soltando una especie de gruñido se desplomó cuan largo era.

Le temblaban las manos. El calentador se estrelló contra el suelo con un ruido seco y, al abrirse, las cenizas y los trozos de carbón frío se esparcieron por toda la alfombra de Aubusson. Tomoyo saltó de la cama, fue hacía ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Él me… no dejaba de tocarme.—Chasqueó la lengua y añadió con voz aguda- ¡Oh Saku, has llegado justo a tiempo!

-No te preocupes, cielo, ahora estas a salvo. No permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño.

Temblorosa, Tomoyo se volvió hacía el hombre que yacía sobre la alfombra y vio que una brecha abierta en la sien escapaba un reguero de sangre.

-¿Lo has… lo has matado?

Saku posó la vista en la silueta inmóvil del barón, aturdida. Aspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. La oscuridad era casi total en el dormitorio de su hermana, a pesar de la claridad de la luna se colaba a ambos lados del parteluz que dividía la ventana. Adivinaba la mancha granate que se extendía bajo la cabeza de Harwood. Su pecho parecía inmóvil, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Debemos irnos de aquí –dijo al fin, reprimiendo sus ganas de echar a correr -. Ponte la bata y saca la bolsa que guardas bajo la cama. Yo voy por la mía. Nos encontraremos al pie de la escalera de servicio.

-Tengo… tengo que quitarme el camisón y cambiarme de ropa.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Ya lo haremos por el camino.

El viaje no era algo totalmente inesperado. Las dos ya habían hecho el equipaje hacía tres días, la noche en que Tomoyo cumplió sus diecisiete años. Desde aquel momento, la lujuria en los ojos del barón aumentaba cada vez que la miraba. En aquel mismo instante empezaron a planear su huida. Abandonarían Harwood Hall en cuanto se les presentara la primera oportunidad.

Pero esa noche el destino había decidido por ellas. Ya no podían demorarse más.

-Y que hacemos con el collar? –Preguntó Tomoyo.

Robar la posesión más preciada del barón siempre había sido parte del plan. Necesitaban dinero para llegar hasta Londres. Aquella hermosa joya de perlas y diamantes costaba una pequeña fortuna, y era el único objeto de valor que podían transportar con facilidad.

-Ya lo cojo yo. Tú intenta estarte callada. Me reuniré contigo cuando pueda.

Tomoyo salió a toda `prisa y bajo al vestíbulo. Saku dedicó una última mirada a su padrastro y la siguió. "Querido Dios, no consientas que muera", pensó, pues no soportaba la idea de haber matado a un hombre.

Al cerrar la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.


	2. capitulo 1

**Londres**

**Dos meses después **

Tal vez fuera por causa del collar. Sakura jamás había creído en la maldición, claro, pero todos en la pequeña aldea de Harwood conocían la leyenda de aquella joya. La gente la contaba entre susurros. Temerosa, codiciada y sentía un miedo reverencial por aquella magnífica obra de la orfebrería creada en el siglo Xlll para la novia de Lord Fallon. Se decía que aquella gargantilla – el Collar de la Novia – podía proporcionar a quien la poseyera una dicha sin fin, o hacer que sobre ella recayera la más insoportable de las desgracias.

Todo ello no había bastado para disuadir a Sakura, que de todos modos había robado, y la había vendido a un prestamista de Dartfield por una suma que les había permitido escapar.

Pero de aquello hacía ya casi dos meses, antes de su llegada a Londres. La cantidad que se había visto obligada a aceptar era ridícula, y apenas les quedaba ya dinero.

Al principio confiaba en encontrar trabajo como institutriz en la residencia de alguna familia amable y respetable, pero de momento no lo había logrado. Las pocas ropas que habían conseguido llevarse la noche de su huida eran modernas, sí, pero los dobladillos de Sakura empezaban a deshilarse, y en la capa de muselina de Tomoyo, de color albaricoque, habían aparecido ya unas primeras manchas apenas perceptibles. Aunque sus modales y su modo de expresarse eran los que correspondían a dos jóvenes de clase alta, Sakura no contaba con cartas de recomendación ni referencias y, sin ellas, le habían cerrado todas las puertas a las que habían llamado.

Su grado de desesperación se asemejaba cada vez más al que había sentido en Harwood Hall.

-¿Qué vamos hacer, Saku? Le pregunto Tomoyo, alimentando aún más la marea de autocompasión que se apoderaba de ella – el señor Jennings dice que nos echará si no pagamos el alquiler esta semana.

Sakura se estremeció al pensarlo. En Londres había visto cosas que prefería olvidar, a niños sin hogar que recogían restos de comida junto a los arroyos, a mujeres que vendían sus frágiles cuerpos a cambio de unas míseras monedas para sobrevivir un días más. La idea de que las expulsaran de su último refugio, el minúsculo desván de una sombrerería, de acabar compartiendo la calle con chusma de toda ralea y condición, se le hacía insoportable.

No te preocupes cielo, no pasa nada – le respondió al fin, poniendo, una vez más, buena cara al mal tiempo- . Todo en este mundo tiene solución

Con todo, la propia Sakura empezaba a dudarlo

No sin esfuerzo, Tomoyo logró esbozar una sonrisa.

Ya sé que se te ocurrirá algo. Como siempre.

Con sus diecisiete recién cumplidos, Tomoyo era dos años menor que su hermana, aunque varios centímetros más alta. Ambas eran delgadas, aunque era la menor quién había heredado la deslumbrante belleza física de su madre.

Sus cabellos, negros y ondulados, le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, y su piel era suave y pálida como la de una Venus de alabastro. Tenía los ojos tan azules que, a su lado, incluso los célebres cielos de Kent palidecían. Si un ángel llevara un vestido de muselina color albaricoque y se abrigara con una capa gruesa, se parecería mucho a Tomoyo Whiting.

Sakura se veía a si misma menos llamativa, con su pelo castaño claro, más grueso, que se le rizaban en los momentos menos oportunos, sus ojos verdes y sus pecas. Aunque no solo las diferenciaba su aspecto.

Tomoyo era distinta. Siempre lo había sido. Habitaba en un mundo invisible a los ojos de los simples mortales. Sakura consideraba un ser etéreo, la clase de niña que jugaba con hadas madrinas y que conversaba con gnomos. No es que lo hiciera apropósito, pero su aspecto así lo sugería. Lo que Tomoyo no parecía capaz de hacer era cuidar de sí misma con responsabilidad, tarea que recaía sobre su hermana mayor.

Por eso habían huido de la casa de su padrastro, habían llegado a Londres y ahora se enfrentaban a la amenaza de terminar en la calle. Eso por no hablar del delito de robo – y quien sabía si por el asesinato – por el que sin duda las perseguía ya la justicia.

Una suave brisa de agosto recorría el Támesis y aliviaba el calor que ascendía de las calles empedradas de la cuidad. Cómodamente instalado en su cama de dosel, Shaoran Easton, quinto conde de Brant se apoyó en el cabecero de madera labrada. Frente a él, Olivia Landers, vizcondesa de Westland, permanecía sentada, desnuda, mirándose al espejo mientras se alisaba el pelo negro azabache con un cepillo de plata.

¿Por qué no dejas ya ese cepillo y vuelves a la cama?- le conminó Shaoran. Si dentro de nada tendrás que peinarte de nuevo.

La vizcondesa se volvió y le dedico una sonrisa pícara, separando sus labios de rubí.

-Creía que tal vez no te interesarías por mi tan pronto. –Con sus ojos recorrió el cuerpo del conde, los músculos que daban forma a su pecho, la fina línea de vello que se estrechaba a la altura del vientre y seguía su descenso hasta su sexo. Abrió mucho los ojos al constatar su estado de excitación-. Hay que ver lo equivocada que estaba.

Se puso en pie y avanzó hacía él. El pelo largo, negro, se mecía a ambos lados de su cuerpo seductor, y era lo único que lo cubría en parte. La emoción de Shaoran iba en aumento.

Olivia era viuda, una viuda joven y elegante con quien el conde llevaba viéndose unos meses. También se trataba de una mujer caprichosa y egoísta, que al poco había empezado a convertirse más en un problema que en una diversión. Shaoran creía que tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de poner fin a su romance.

Aunque no ese día. Todavía no.

Ese día había robado un par de horas al montón de papeles que estaba estudiando, pues necesitaba divertirse un poco. Si no era para otra cosa, Livy sí le servía para distracción.

Se retiró el pelo por detrás de los hombros antes de subir al mullido colchón plumas.

Deseo ponerme encima- ronroneó -. Vas a retorcerte de placer.

Lo que deseaba era lo mismo que deseaba siempre, una sesión de sexo salvaje, y él estaba dispuesto a complacerla. El problema era que, últimamente, al terminar, él se sentía cada vez más insatisfecho. Se decía a sí mismo que había llegado el momento de buscar nueva compañía femenina. Pensarlo le elevaba la moral y alguna otra parte de su anatomía. Con todo, en los últimos tiempos, ni la emoción de la caza amorosa parecía atraerle.

Shaoran, no me escuchas- protestó la vizcondesa, retorciéndole el vello pectoral.

-Perdona tesoro- se excusó él, aunque sabía de sobra que nada de lo que ella dijera podía interesarle lo más mínimo. Estaba distraído admirando tus hermosos pechos.

Dicho esto, se concentró aún más en ellos, acercándoles la boca, y restregando su erección contra su cuerpo lascivo.

Olivia gimió y empezó a retorcerse, mientras Shaoran se perdía en los dulces encantos de su cuerpo. Livy llego al clímax, seguida de Shaoran. Su placer empezó de desvanecerse y desapareció, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Mientras ella abandonaba el lecho, la idea que lo había asaltado en los últimos días volvió a su mente: "Seguro que tiene que haber algo más que esto".

Shaoran se archivó aquel pensamiento tras la montaña de problemas de los que había debido enfrentarse desde que, a la muerte de su padre, heredara el título y la fortuna de los Brant. También él saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. ¡Tenía tanto que hacer! Inversiones sobre las que tomar alguna decisión, cuentas que revisar, quejas de aparceros que atender, facturas de envíos que pagar… Y, por si eso fuera poco, estaba la creciente preocupación que le causaba su primo. Ethan Sharpe llevaba casi un año en paradero desconocido, y él estaba resuelto a encontrarlo.

Aun así, por más ocupado que estuviera, siempre encontraba tiempo para su gran adicción: las mujeres.

Convencido de que una nueva amante era la respuesta sus recientes aflicciones, Shaoran hizo votos por iniciar su búsqueda cuanto antes.

¿Y si se trata de una maldición?- Aventuró Tomoyo, preocupada, mirando a Sakura con sus grandes ojos azules-. Ya sabes lo que decía la gente. Mamá nos lo conto cientos de veces. El collar puede hacer muy desgraciado a quien lo posea.

-No seas ridícula, Tomoyo. Las maldiciones no existen. Además nosotras no lo poseemos. Lo tomamos prestado un tiempo, nada más.

Sin embargo, a su padrastro sí le había traído desgracia. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el cuerpo del barón tendido en el suelo, junto al tocador, en la alcoba de Tomoyo, al pensar en el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su sien. Desde entonces había rezado a Dios todas las noches, suplicándole no haberle matado, y no es que no mereciera morir por lo que habia intentado hacer.

-y por cierto, no sé si recuerdas la leyenda del todo.- añadió Sakura- el collar también puede llevar la felicidad a su propietario

-Si el corazón de la persona es puro- puntualizó Sakura.

-Así es.

-Y nosotras lo robamos Sakura. Y eso es pecado. Mira qué nos está pasando. Casi nos hemos quedado sin dinero. Están a punto de echarnos de esta habitación y dentro de poco no tendremos ni para comer.

-Es todo una mala racha sin importancia. No tiene nada que ver con la maldición. Y muy pronto vamos a encontrar trabajo ya lo verás.

Tomoyo la miró a los ojos

-¿Estás segura?

-Tal vez no sea la clase de trabajo que esperábamos, pero sí, estoy segurísima.

No lo estaba, claro, pero no quería que las esperanzas de Tomoyo menguaran aún más. Además, encontrarían trabajo. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero lo encontraría.

Sin embargo, transcurrieron tres días más y todo seguía igual. Los pies de Sakura estaban llenos de ampollas, y el dobladillo de su vestido gris perla, de alta cintura, seguía deshilachándose.

"Hoy es el día", se dijo, haciendo acopio de renovada determinación mientras se dirigía una vez más a la zona donde más probable le parecía que pudieran ofertarle empleo. Llevaba más de una semana llamando a las puertas del distinguido West End londinense, segura de que alguna familia acomodada precisaría de los servicios de una institutriz. Pero de momento no se había concretado nada.

Tras subir lo que le parecieron cien peldaños de una escalinata exterior, Sakura levantó la aldaba de bronce, llamó varias veces y oyó el eco de los golpes perderse en el interior de la casa. Minutos después un mayordomo moreno, flaco y con bigote abrió el pesado portón.

-Desearía hablar con la señora de la casa, si es tan amable.

-¿Sobre qué asunto señorita, si me permite la pregunta?

-Busco emplearme como institutriz. Una de las ayudantes de cocina de una casa vecina me informó de que Lady Pithering tiene tres hijos y que tal vez precisara los servicios de una.

El mayordomo se fijó en los puños y el dobladillo de su vestido y arrugó la nariz. Iba a decirle que se marchara cuando su vista se posó en Tomoyo, que sonreía con su dulzura característica, mirando alrededor como un ángel caído del cielo.

-A las dos nos encanta los niños- intervino Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír. Y Sakura es muy inteligente. Sería lo mejor de las institutrices. Yo también busco trabajo. Hemos acudido con la esperanza de que usted nos ayude.

El mayordomo se había quedado cautivado y Tomoyo seguía esbozando su sonrisa más radiante.

Sakura carraspeó y aquel hombre tan flaco, a regañadientes apartó la mirada de su hermana.

-Vayan por la puerta trasera y veré si el ama de llaves acepta recibirlas. Más no puedo hacer.

Sakura asintió, agradecida, pero minutos después, al regresar a la puerta principal, su desesperación no había hecho sino aumentar.

El mayordomo ha sido tan amable que creí que en esta ocasión lo conseguiríamos- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ya has oído al ama de llaves. Lady Pithering busca a alguien de más edad.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, nunca parecía haber trabajado de doncella para una muchacha tan hermosa como ella. La joven se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tengo hambre Saku. Ya sé que has dicho que debemos esperar a la cena, pero el estómago me rechina. ¿No podemos comer un poquito ahora?

Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando resucitar algo de su antiguo coraje. No soportaba la expresión que se había apoderado de los ojos de su hermana, mezcla de preocupación y temor. Carecía del valor de confesarle que ya se habían gastado hasta el último penique, que hasta que encontraran trabajo no podían ni comprar ni un triste, mendrugo de pan.

-Espera un poco, cielo. Intentémoslo antes en la casa que nos ha comentado la ama de llaves. Está aquí mismo.

-Pero si dijo que Lord Brant no tiene hijos.

-No importa. Aceptaremos los empleos que nos ofrezcan. –Se obligó a sonreír-. Ya verás que no será por mucho tiempo. Tomoyo asintió, armándose de valor, y Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. Siempre había supuesto que sería capaz de velar por su hermana. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a dedicar interminables jornadas al cuidado de Harwood Hall, pero Tomoyo no sabía que era trabajar. Hasta entonces, Sakura había creído que podría ahorrarle a su hermana aquellas ingratas tareas, pero el destino lasa había conducido hasta aquella encrucijada, y parecía que iban a tener que hacer lo fuera para sobrevivir.

-¿Qué casa es?

-Ésa, la más grande, la de ladrillo. ¿Ves los dos leones de piedra de la entrada? Ésa es la residencia del conde de Brant.

Tomoyo observó con detalle la elegante residencia, la mayor de todas las que alineaban en aquel tramo de la calle, y una sonrisa esperanzada afloró a su rostro.

-Tal vez Lord Brant sea apuesto y amable, además de rico- Aventuró Tomoyo, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación- Y tú te cases con él y las dos nos salvemos.

Sakura dedicó le una sonrisa fugaz.

-De momento podemos darnos satisfechas si necesita una o dos criadas y se muestra dispuesto a contratarnos.

Sin embargo, también allí su petición fue rechazada, en esa ocasión por un mayordomo calvo, de escasa estatura, ancho de hombros y con los ojos pequeños.

Tomoyo bajó llorando hasta el pie de la escalera, algo tan inusual en ella, que Sakura sintió deseos de imitarla. Lo curioso era que cuando Sakura lloraba se le enrojecía mucho la nariz y le temblaban los labios, pero cuando Tomoyo lo hacía, el azul de sus ojos brillaba aún más y sus mejillas florecían como dos rosas.

Sakura estaba desanudando el ridículo en busca de un pañuelo que ofrecer a Tomoyo, como surgido de la nada, alguien tendió uno ante su rostro. Ella se lo llevó a los ojos y dedicó su angelical sonrisa al hombre que acababa de ofrecérselo.

-Muchos gracias, es usted muy amable.

El hombre correspondió con la clase de sonrisa que Sakura había prendido a ver en todos los que conocían a su hermana.

-Shaoran Easton, conde de Brant, para servirle, estimada señorita…

Desde que Tomoyo tenía doce años atraía esa clase de miradas, y el conde no era una excepción. Sakura creía que ni se había dado cuenta que su hermana iba acompañada.

-Señorita Tomoyo Temple, y ésta es mi hermana, Sakura Temple. Sakura dio gracias a Dios por que Tomoyo hubiera recordado usar el apellido de soltera de su madre, y paso por alto su desprecio a las normas de cortesía en relación con las presentaciones. Después de todo, aquel hombre era el conde y ellas necesitaban desesperadamente que les ofreciera trabajo.

Brant sonrió a Tomoyo, y solo tras un gran esfuerzo giró la cabeza para mirar a Sakura.

-Buenas tardes señoritas.

-Lord Brant- intervino Sakura, rogando que su estómago no escogiera ese preciso instante para ponerse a rugir. Como su hermana había imaginado, el conde era alto y extraordinariamente apuesto, aunque su pelo no era rubio, sino castaño oscuro, y sus facciones más duras que las de los príncipes imaginados por Tomoyo en sus ensoñaciones.

Era muy ancho de hombros, no parecía llevar hombreras, y su constitución resultaba maciza y atlética. Se trataba, en conjunto, de un hombre que impresionaba, y su modo de mirar a Tomoyo activó todas las señales de alarma en Sakura.

Lord Brant seguía contemplando a Tomoyo como si su hermana mayor hubiera desaparecido.

-He visto que salían de mi casa- dijo- Espero que su llanto no se deba a las palabras de mi mayordomo. A veces Timmons puede ser algo brusco.

La que respondió fue Sakura, mientras Tomoyo, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Su mayordomo nos ha informado de que en el servicio de su casa no hay plazas vacantes. Ése era el motivo de nuestra visita. Señor, buscamos empleo.

Por un instante se fijó en Sakura, en su silueta delgada, en su pelo castaño y algo despeinado, y ella, al sentirse así observada, se ruborizó.

-¿A qué clase de empleo se refiere?

En sus ojos había algo… algo que ella no alcanzó a interpretar.

-Cualquier puesto que nosotras pudiéramos ocupar. Camarera, cocinera, cualquier ocupación respetable que nos permitiera obtener un salario digno.

-Mi hermana desearía ser institutriz- intervino Tomoyo, sonriente- Pero usted no tiene hijos.

-No, me temo que no- admitió él mirándola de nuevo.

-Aceptaríamos cualquier cosa- insistió Sakura, tratando de camuflar el tono de desesperació nos hemos visto abocadas a circunstancias ciertamente desgraciadas.

-Lamento oírlo. ¿No tienen familia, nadie a quien acudir en busca de ayuda?

-Me temo que no. Por eso buscamos empleo. Y esperábamos que usted, tal vez, pudiera proporcionárnoslo.

Por primera vez el conde pareció entender con exactitud en qué situación se encontraban. Miro a Tomoyo, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron. A Sakura se le ocurrió que tal vez aquella sonrisa surtiera efecto en las mujeres el mismo efecto que la de Tomoyo en los hombres.

Con todo, la diferencia era que la de su hermana resultaba totalmente transparente, mientras que la de Brant encerraba una calculadora doblez.

-Pues lo cierto es que sí necesitamos a alguien, aunque me temo que Timmons todavía no ha sido informado de ello. ¿Queréis acompañarme?

Ofreció el brazo a Tomoyo para ayudarla a subir la escalinata.

"Esto no presagia nada bueno", pensó Sakura.

Conocía el efecto que su hermana ejercía en los hombres, aunque ella misma no fuera ni remotamente consciente de él. De hecho, ésa era la razón por la que se encontraban viviendo ese calvario.

Dios santo aquella muchacha era un ángel. Shaoran no había visto jamás una piel tan fina, unos ojos tan azules. A pesar de su delgadez, era visible la curva de sus pechos, marcados bajo su vestido color albaricoque algo desgastado, y que se le antojaban deliciosos. Llevaba un tiempo aguardando la aparición de alguien nuevo, pero no esperaba que una criatura divina como aquella llamara a su puerta.

Shaoran se detuvo al llegar al vestíbulo. Las dos hermanas echaban la cabeza hacía atrás para admirarlo, debajo del mismo de la gran araña de cristal. A pocos metros, Timmons les dedicaba una mirada altiva. El conde se volvió hacia Tomoyo y descubrió que se había acercado a un jarrón de rosas, y que parecía fascinada por un capullo de un rosado muy pálido.

Entonces se percató que la otra hermana lo miraba con algo que sólo podía definirse como desconfianza. Le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, mientras que calculaba el tiempo que tardaría de llevarse a la belleza de pelo negro a la cama.

-Así que señor, me comentaba que disponía de empleos que ofrecernos.

Él centro su atención en la mayor, la de pelo castaño ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sara, Selva o Sakura. Sí así se llamaba.

-Pues sí, lo cierto es que necesitamos cubrir una vacante.

La repaso con la mirada. Era más baja que Tomoyo, aunque no demasiado, y no parecía tan frágil. Aquella era la palabra que definía a la otra hermana. Sakura no. Ella era más capaz, al menos a simple vista, y resulta claro que ejercía el papel de protectora de Tomoyo.

-Mi ama de llaves, la señora Mills, nos lo notificó hace casi dos semanas. Se marchará en cuestión de días, y todavía no he hallado a la persona adecuada para sustituirla. Sakura Temple era demasiado joven para ocupar aquel puesto, y sin duda lo sabía. Pero ni a él le importaba lo más mínimo ni creía que ella fuera a poner reparos- Tal vez te interese el puesto.

-Sí señor sin duda me interesa. He realizado un trabajo similar con anterioridad. Creo que puedo asumir correctamente las tareas que conlleva.

Él empezaba a verla con otros ojos. Le resultaba atractiva. No poseía la llamativa belleza de su hermana, pero sus rasgos eran refinados, sus cejas oscuras se arqueaban sobre unos ojos verdes muy vivos. Su nariz era recta y su barbilla, firme, de persona testaruda, pensó divertido.

-¿Y mi hermana? Me temo que no podre aceptar el puesto si a ella no puede ofrecerle alguna ocupación.

Shaoran notó que la tensión se apoderaba de la joven. Necesitaba desesperadamente ese empleo, pero no estaba dispuesta a separarse de su hermana. Al parecer, aún no se había percatado de que su hermana era precisamente la razón por la que le ofrecía trabajo.

-En tanto que ama de llaves, tendrá la libertad de contratar a quien le plazca. Seguramente nos convendría disponer de otra doncella. Mandare llamar a la señora Mills. Ella le mostrará la casa y le instruirá sobre las tareas que habrá de asumir. Siendo este el hogar de un hombre soltero, considero más adecuado presentarla como señora Temple.

Sakura frunció el ceño al constatar que la mentira se imponía como mal necesario.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor. Y como imagino que para Tomoyo también será un problema, tal vez sea más adecuado que se refiera a ella como señorita Marion, que es su segundo nombre.

Shaoran hizo un gesto a Timmons, que fue en busca de la señora Mills. El ama de llaves, una mujer ancha de caderas, apareció al cabo de unos minutos, con expresión reticente.

-Señora Mills, ésta es la señora Temple- informó el conde- A partir del lunes ocupará su puesto.

-Pero yo creía que iba a ser la señora Rathbone la que…

-Como acabo de informarle, la señora Temple la sustituirá.

Y esta es su hermana, señorita Marion, que se empleará como doncella.

La señora Mills no parecía nada conforme, pero asintió e indicó a las dos mujeres que la siguieran. Juntas empezaron a subir la escalera.

Primero instalaremos a su hermana- informó la señora Mills- Y luego le mostraré su dormitorio. Se encuentra abajo, junto a la cocina.

Vamos Tomoyo.- Las palabras de su hermana le hicieron apartar la vista del jarrón-. La señora Mills va enseñarnos nuestras habitaciones. –Aunque se dirigía su hermana, no apartaba la vista de Shaoran. A él le pareció que con sus ojos estaba enviándole una velada y disuasoria señal de advertencia.

De alguna manera, aquello resulto divertido, que una sirvienta demostrará aquellas agallas. Por primera vez en semanas, Shaoran se descubrió pensando en algo que no fueran sus obligaciones de conde ni sus preocupaciones respecto a Ethan.

Dedicó una última mirada a Tomoyo, ascendía por la escalinata con su porte elegante y la cabeza agacha, pues al parecer se dedicaba a estudiar los dibujos de la alfombra. Se fijó en que un mechón de sus cabellos negros le caía sobre la mejilla, y una conocida sensación masculina le cruzó por el cuerpo. Sonrió al pensar en las intrigantes que de pronto le deparaba el futuro.

Entonces acudieron a su mente las montañas de papeles y documentos que le aguardaban en el despacho, y su buen humor se disipó al momento. Suspirando resignado, se dirigió a su gabinete.


	3. capitulo 2

La mañana siguiente, muy temprano, la señora Mills comenzó a instruir a Sakura en sus deberes. Por fortuna, la casa Harwood Hall, que ya había administrado, era bastante grande, aunque el tacaño barón mantenía la contratación de personal bajo mínimos y las jornadas de trabajo del servicio resultaban agotadoras.

A pesar de que Tomoyo nunca había trabajado en Harwood Hall, asumió sus obligaciones sin asomo de queja: recogía guisantes y habillas del huerto de la cocina, se acer5caba hasta el mercado a comprar el tarro de mantequilla que hacía falta para preparar la cena, y disfrutaba de la camaradería de trabajar con las demás sirvientas.

Desde que su madre, Nadeshiko Temple Whithing, Lady Harwood, muriese tres años atrás, la vida social de las dos jóvenes había sido casi inexistente. Cuando su hermana cayó enferma, Sakura residía en la academia de señoritas de la señora Thornhill. Tras la defunción de aquélla, su padrastro había insistido en que interrumpiera sus estudios, regresará a casa y se hiciera cargo de la administración en lugar de su madre.

A Tomoyo sí le proporcionaría instrucción privada en todo lo relativo a las hijas de su esposa, el barón era avaro en extremo. Pero ahora Sakura sabía que, además, vivía con la esperanza de acceder al lecho de su hermana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Ahora Tomoyo por fin está a salvo", se dijo para tranquilizarse. Pero en realidad, el robo del collar y la posible muerte del barón se cernían sobre ellas como un sudario que oscurecía todos y cada uno de sus días. Aunque en realidad, si el hombre hubiera muerto, ya lo hubiera leído en los periódicos, y a ella ya la habrían detenido por el crimen.

También podía ser que el barón se hubiera recuperado y, sencillamente, no hubiera comentado nada para evitar el escándalo. Se trataba de un aristócrata obsesionado con su título, heredado a la muerte del padre de las dos jóvenes. Ahora el barón de Harwood era él. No desearía mancillar su apellido.

Su mente regresaba una y otra vez al collar. Desde el instante en que Miles Whiting lo vio quedo prendado de aquella hermosa ristra de perlas entre las que, engarzados, brillaban unos diamantes. Sakura creía que tal vez lo había adquirido para su amante, pero luego no fue capaz de desprenderse de él.

Sin duda las historias relatadas en voz baja, que hablaban de violencia y pasiones, de inmensas fortunas ganadas y perdidas por su causa, no eran más que leyendas producto de la fantasía.

Aunque… Sakura miró alrededor, pensando en la situación por la que atravesaba. Los fogones de carbón que quemaban bajo las ollas de la cocina le calentaban el rostro; no lograba mantener los cabellos de la nuca recogidos en su coleta y se le pegaban a la piel sudorosa. Tomoyo le vino a la mente, y con ella las intenciones del conde. Por un instante no pudo evitar preguntarse si en la maldición habría algo de cierto.

Tori trabajaba con la señora Mills, revisando todas las tareas de las que debería hacerse cargo como ama de llaves. Entre otras muchas atribuciones, habría de llevar las cuentas, preparar los menús, recibir los pedidos, mantener bien provista la despensa, tener siempre a punto la ropa de cama y transmitir los encargos de todos los suministros.

No fue sino hasta horas más tarde, cuando se disponía a revisar el armario de la ropa de cama en el ala oeste, cuando se encontró con el conde, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio. No le pasó por alto que era precisamente la estancia en su hermana cambiaba las sábanas. Su cuerpo se envaró al momento.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- Le preguntó, segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¿Cómo? Ah no, no… estaba solo… - Observó a Tomoyo, que en ese momento miraba por la ventana, con el montón de sábanas sucias entre los brazos-. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermana?

Sakura se asomó y vio que seguía de pie, inmóvil, como absorta. Entonces Tomoyo alargó un brazo y, extendiendo un dedo, logró que una polilla se posara en él. Siguió de ese modo, como una estatua, observando el batir de las alas del minúsculo insecto.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Necesitaban aquel empleo. Se habían quedado sin dinero, sin alternativas. No tenían ningún otro lugar donde ir.

-No tema señor. Tomoyo es muy trabajadora. Ya verá que termina todas sus tareas. Tal vez más tarde que otra, pero lo hace todo a conciencia. Seguro que no tendrá quejas de ella.

El conde bajo la vista para mirar a Sakura. Sus ojos eran de un color miel poco frecuente, y resultaban algo inquietantes.

-No me cabe duda- dijo, antes de volver a concentrarse en Tomoyo, que seguía hipnotizada por el lento y grácil movimiento de la polilla.

Sakura se adelantó con paso resuelto para plantarse junto a su hermana.

Tomoyo, cielo. ¿Por qué no le llevas esas sábanas a la señora Wiggs? Seguro que le vendrá bien tu ayuda con la colada.

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Al dejar la estancia pasó casi rozando al conde que, con la mirada, siguió sus contoneos femeninos hasta que estuvo en el rellano.

-Como le he dicho, no debe preocuparse por Tomoyo.

Él volvió a mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, tengo la impresión de que usted ya se preocupa por los dos. Sakura no respondió y abandonó también la habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se la había encogido el estómago. Debía de ser el miedo de perder el trabajo que tanto necesitaban, se dijo. Pero al mirar de reojo, por última vez, a aquel hombre alto, de pelo castaño, temió que se tratara de otra cosa.

En el reloj que reposaba sobre la chimenea dieron las doce de la noche. Sentado frente a su escritorio, Shaoran apenas lo oyó, y siguió concentrado en el círculo de luz que, desde la lámpara de aceite de ballena, iluminaba el libro de cuentas que llevaba revisando desde que había terminado la cena. Cansado se frotó los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, pensando en lo mucho que se había hundido la fortuna familiar antes de que él se hubiera propuesto sacarla de nuevo a flote.

Hasta la muerte de su padre, no supo jamás la cantidad de problemas a los que este había tenido que enfrentarse. Shaoran estaba muy ocupado con sus amigos bebiendo y pasándolo bien, persiguiendo muchachas y haciendo todo lo que le venía la gana. No tenía tiempo para responsabilidades familiares, deberes que, como hijo mayor, en realidad le correspondían.

Pero entonces su padre sufrió un ataque de apoplejía y perdió el habla. Además, la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo quedó paralizada y su rostro atractivo desfigurado. Dos meses después, el conde de Brant murió, y la pesada carga de su condado, que económicamente hacía aguas por todos lados, recayó sobre los anchos hombros de su hijo.

Habían transcurrido dos años desde entonces, y Shaoran seguía preguntándose si su padre seguiría con vida de haber contado con él para compartir la carga que había llevado solo. Tal vez juntos habrían salvado al menos una parte de los problemas económicos que afectaban a sus propiedades. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podría liberarse del sentimiento de culpa, que le llevaba a hacer lo que debería de haber hecho antes.

En el silencio del despacho oyó el tic tac del reloj y suspiró. Se fijó en su propia sombra proyectada en la pared. Al menos sentía cierta satisfacción ante los logros obtenidos: diversas inversiones sensatas decididas en el transcurso de los últimos dos años habían devuelto las arcas a los Brant a un nivel satisfactorio. Había ganado lo suficiente para abordar las reformas necesarias en las tres fincas que pertenecían al condado, y había realizado nuevas inversiones en campos que parecían prometedores.

Sin embargo con ello no sentía en deuda con su padre por haberle fallado cuando lo necesitaba. Shaoran pretendía resarcirlo no solo recuperando la fortuna de los Brant, sino llevando a la familia a unas alturas hasta entonces desconocidas. Pero no solo había descubierto que sus dotes para hacer dinero eran destacadas sino que había trazado todo un plan financiero, entre cuyos pasos incluía el matrimonio con una heredera, alguna dama distinguida que contribuyera a aumentar las riquezas de su linaje.

No creía que su meta le resultase difícil de alcanzar. Shaoran conocía a las mujeres. Se sentía cómodo en su compañía, le gustaban – jóvenes o viejas, gordas o flacas, ricas o pobres-. Y ellas se sentían atraídas por él. En realidad, ya se había fijado en un par de posibles candidatas. Llegado el momento, no le sería difícil decidir con cuál casarse, pues las dos eran jóvenes hermosas y muy ricas.

Al pensar en mujeres, le vino a la mente la encantadora muchacha de ojos azules que dormía arriba. Nunca hasta entonces había seducido a una criada, ni a una criatura de tan obvia inocencia, pero con la bella de Tomoyo estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Cuidaría muy bien de ella. Le proporcionaría una casa cómoda en la cuidad y sería generoso con su asignación, para que se hiciera carga de su hermana mayor.

El acuerdo beneficiaría a todos.

Era domingo. El primer día de Sakura como ama de llaves oficial en la casa de Lord Brant. Eran ya las primeras horas de la tarde y, hasta el momento, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Aunque el conde, al presentarla al servicio, se había referido llamándola "señora Temple", Sakura sabía que una joven de su edad le resultaría difícil ganarse la lealtad y respeto de sus empleados.

Contratar para el puesto a una persona de diecinueve años, los que ella había cumplido recientemente, no dejaba de ser una locura. A los criados no les gustaba nada recibir órdenes de alguien que carecía de experiencia. Aunque no fuera exactamente su caso, Sakura comprendía con el paso de las horas que no iban a permitirle demostrar lo contrario.

Por si eso fuera poco, todos los miembros del servicio estaban convencidos de que su puesto lo ocuparía la señora Rathbone, lógicamente se sentía ninguneada y furiosa.

-¿Saku?- Tomoyo llegaba corriendo a lo alto de la amplia escalera de caracol. Ni la cofia que llevaba sobre sus rizos negros, ni la almidonada falda negra de tafetán ni la sencilla blusa blanca lograban opacar el brillo de su hermoso rastro.- Ya he terminado de barrer las habitaciones de los invitados. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Sakura miró alrededor y se fijó que las flores recién cortadas que daban color a la mesa de la entrada, en el brillos de los suelos de madera. A primera vista el interior de la mansión parecía limpio, las mesas brillaban, los hogares parecían libres de polvillo del carbón. Pero tras una detallada inspección, había descubierto cosas que mejorar.

A la plata le hacía buena falta un abrillantado, las estancias de los invitados no se habían aireados en semanas, y había que deshonillar las chimeneas. Las alfombras pedía a gritos una buena sacudida, y a las telas de la casa no le había llegado el aire en siglos.

Se dijo que ordenaría que fueran acometiéndose esas tareas. No sabía como, pero acabaría por ganarse la colaboración de los criados.

-No he limpiado las habitaciones del ala oeste- apuntó Tomoyo sin moverse de su sitio. ¿Quieres que suba y barra allí?

Lo cierto era que Sakura no le entusiasmaba la idea. La cámara de Lord Brant se encontraba en aquella parte de la mansión, y ella había hecho todo lo posible por mantener alejada a su hermana del señor.

-Mejor baja a la despensa del mayordomo y ayuda a la señorita Honeycutt a abrillantar esa preciosa plata de Sheffield.

-Esta bien, pero…

-A mis aposentos les vendrían bien, sin duda que alguien pasara la escoba- interrumpió el conde, que apareció de pronto en la escalera, justo por encima de Tomoyo, posando sus extraños ojos dorados sobre el rostro turbado de su hermana.

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia. Trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer rodando escaleras abajo. Por suerte el conde reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó del brazo, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Con calma querida. No hace falta que te mates por el camino. El rubor volvió a apoderarse de las mejillas de la muchacha, ya de por sí sonrosadas.

-Perdóneme, señor. A veces soy… soy algo torpe. Voy ahora mismo a hacer lo que me ordena.

Dándose media vuelta, subió a toda prisa la escalera y pasó junto al conde, que se volvió para admirar su avance. Su rostro leonino permaneció inmóvil hasta que ella desapareció y, entonces giró hacia Sakura.

-Espero que usted se esté adaptándose bien a su nuevo puesto.

-Sí, señor, todo va bastante bien- mintió. Los criados apenas reconocían su existencia, y no estaba segura de lograr que hicieran lo que les pedía.

-Bien. Si necesita algo, hágamelo saber.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera. La preocupación de Sakura por su hermana se disparó.

-¿Señor?

El conde se detuvo.

-¿Sí?

-Hay…hay un par de cuestiones que me gustaría abordar con usted.

-Un poco más tarde tal vez… respondió el ya desde el pasillo de su dormitorio.

-Se trata de asuntos importantes- insistió Sakura, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba .¿Le importaría dedicarme unos instantes.

Brant se detuvo una vez más y se volvió. Estudió fugazmente el rostro de la joven y adivino que pretendía exactamente.

Una tímida sonrisa afloró en el rostro de ella.

-Así que son importantes, ¿eh? En ese caso, bajaré en quince minutos.

Al llegar a la puerta de sus aposentos, Shaoran, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, meneó la cabeza divertido. Aquella nueva ama de llaves tenía carácter, había que reconocerlo. Se trataba de una joven atrevida, y demasiado perspicaz para su gusto. La puerta estaba abierta. Su mirada se fijó al momento en la etérea criatura de cofia que pasaba la escoba con movimientos ligeros y rápidos, amontonando el escaso polvo que encontraba en aquel suelo de roble cuidadosamente barnizado.

Era demasiado hermosa. Y a diferencia de su hermana, ligeramente impertinente, mostraba hacia él un respeto rayano en el temor. Se preguntó que podría hacer para tranquilizarla.

Dio un paso al frente y volvió a detenerse, pues la muchacha no se había percatado de su presencia e involuntariamente le concedía., así el placer de contemplarla un poco más. La escoba siguió moviéndose hasta que Tomoyo hizo una pausa para admirar una cajita de música plateada que decoraba su escritorio. Levantó la tapa y al oír las primeras notas de una canción de cuna de Beethoven, pareció transfigurase.

Empezó a mecerse, usando la escoba a modo de pareja de baile, tarareando la melodía con su voz melodiosa. Shaoran observó sus gráciles y ligeros movimientos, pero en lugar de sentirse cautivado por ella, como le había sucedido el primer día, se descubrió frunciéndose el ceño. Por mas encantadora que sea, espiarla de aquel modo era como mirar por la cerradura de un reino privado, de cuento de hadas, como ver jugar a una niña. Aquel pensamiento no le gusto para nada. En ese instante ella se volvió y lo vio. Dio un respingo y cerró la cajita.

-Lo… lo siento mucho señor… pero es tan… tan hermosa. La abrí y la música empezó a sonar y… bueno espero que no se enfade conmigo.

-No- respondió él meneando ligeramente la cabeza. No me enfado.

-¿Señor?

Al oír el tono brusco de Sakura Temple, el conde arqueó las cejas y se giró. Al constatar la fiereza de su rostro, sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Qué sucede ahora señora Temple? Creo haberla informado que bajaría en quince minutos.

Sakura cambio su expresión por otra más amable.

-Así es, señor, pero el caso es que tenía que pasar por aquí de todos modos para traer ropa recién lavada, y se ocurrió que podía ahórrale el esfuerzo de bajar.

Como pruebas de sus palabras levantó la cesta con la ropa, que desprendía olor a jabón, de tejidos almidonados, y el toque de algo femenino.

-Si, bien, es usted extremadamente considerad.

Y bastante imaginativa. Se trataba de una criatura protectora, de ello no cabía duda.

Tras dedicar una última mirada a Tomoyo, cuyo rostro, aun desprovisto de color, seguí poseyendo esa belleza etérea, distinta a todo lo que había visto hasta entonces, Shaoran cerró la puerta ya dejo a la joven sola, para que terminara sus tareas. Siguió a Sakura Temple hasta el rellano de la puerta y se detuvo junto a un candelabro dorado que sobresalía de la pared.

-De acuerdo,señora Temple, veamos esos asuntos importantes que desaba tratar conmigo… -Supuso que la chica habría tenido tiempo a pergeñar algo en los momentos en que había temido por la integridad de su hermana. Sintió curiosidad.

-Para empezar, está el tema de la plata. Supongo que desea mantenerla permanentemente abrillantada.

Él asintió muy serio.

-Sin duda. ¿Qué sucedería si llegara algún invitado y el servicio del té no se encontrara en óptimas condiciones?

-Exacto, señor.- Posó la vista en la puerta tras la que Tomoyo seguía trabajando. Hasta ellos llegaba un canturreo amortiguado-. Y también debemos de tratar el asunto de las habitaciones de los invitados.

-¿Habitaciones de los invitados?

-Deben airearse sin falta… si es que usted da su aprobación por supuesto.

Él contuvo la risa y conservó su rictus adusto.

-Airearse… por supuesto. No entiendo como no se me ha ocurrido antes

-Entonces cuento con su permiso?

-Desde luego. –Como si Sakura necesitará contar con él para cualquier cosa que se propusiera-. Cree usted que si un invitado respirara un aire no del todo puro, la ofensa sería grave ¿verdad?

-Y las chimeneas es importante que…

-Proceda por ellas como considere usted oportuno. Mantener limpia la casa es fundamental. Esa es la razón por la que le he contratado a una persona tan capaz como usted. Y ahora si me disculpa…

Sakura abrió la boca, creyendo que el conde iba a regresar en la estancia en la que estaba su hermana, pero la cerró al comprobar que se dirigía a la escalera. Riendo para sus adentros, Shaoran enfiló el camino de su gabinete. A sus espaldas oyó un suspiro de alivio.

Sonrió. No estaba seguro de que debía de hacer con aquellas dos hermanas, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: desde que habían aparecido en su vida, no había conocido el aburrimiento.

Sakura se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente. Como correspondía su puesto de ama de llaves, sus aposentos, que se encontraban en la planta inferior de la casa junto al comedor central, eran espaciosos, agradables, e incluía un saloncito bien amueblado y una cama de colchón cómodo, con almohadón. Sobre la cómoda descansaban una jofaina y un aguamanil decorados con flores de espliego. Sobre los tragaluces colgaban bellos cortinajes de muselina blanca.

Sakura vertió agua en la jofaina, realizó sus abluciones matutinas y se acercó al conjunto de falda negra y blusa blanca que componía el uniforme diario. Arqueó ambas cejas al sostener ambas de piezas, pues se percató que no se trataban de las que había dejado colgadas tras la puerta la noche anterior.

No, -las que disponía vestir estaban recién lavadas y desprendían un penetrante olor a jabón. Cuando las sacó del colgador crujieron de tan almidonadas que estaban parecían hechas de madera y no del fino algodón con que habían sido tejidas.

"¡Por la Virgen María! De todas las chiquilladas…" Sakura se interrumpió. No sabía cuál de los miembros del servicio lo habría hecho, aunque lo más probable era que se tratara de la señora Rathbone, la más veterana. Seguramente pasaban más de media mañana ideándola manera de echarla. Ignoraban con que desesperación necesitaba el trabajo, la falta que les hacía el dinero a su hermana y a ella.

No podían saber que incluso podían ser fugitivas de la justicia. Al menos a Tomoyo sí parecían haberle aceptado. Lo cierto era que su hermana resultaba tan dulce y generosa que casi todo el mundo la acogía de buen agrado. Era a ella,a Sakura, a quien consideraban un problema, de quien querían deshacerse. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese lo que los demás creyeran, le hicieran lo que le hiciesen, no pensaba dejar su puesto.

Apretando los dientes, se puso la blusa y se abrochó los pasadorres de los faldones, que crujían con cada movimiento. Las mangas de la blusa raspaban los brazos. Y el cuello se le hinchaba en la nuca.

Oír el roce de su propia ropa a cada paso que daba. Al pensar frente a un espejo de marco dorado que colgaba en el vestíbulo, constató lo horrible de su aspecto. Sus brazos, rígidos, parecían alas, y la falda se movía adelante y atrás como una vela negra solidificada.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué?

A Sakura se le heló la sangre al escuchar la voz del conde, y al volverse lo vio acercarse con las cejas arqueadas y gesto de incredulidad. "¡Qué mala suerte!" ¿Es que este hombre no tenía nada mejor que hacer que acechar por los pasillos?

Shaoran se detuvo delante de ella, se echó atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

-Tal vez, señora Temple, cuando el otro día me formulaba aquellas preguntas sobre el mantenimiento de la casa, debería haberme pedido consejo sobre la colada. Le habría recomendado almidonar un poco menor la ropa.

Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba, su aspecto era del todo ridículo, y tal vez por eso mismo el conde se viera incluso más atractivo de lo que le había parecido el día anterior.

-Señor, de la colada no me ocupo yo. Aun así, le aseguro que en el futuro velaré por que las personas por usted contratadas recientemente reciban una mejor formación al respecto.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa

-Una idea muy sensata.

Pero no hizo ademan de marcharse, sino que se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, sonriendo, de modo que ella decidió sostenerle la mirada y levantar la barbilla.

-Si me disculpa señor.

-Por supuesto me imagino que tendrá mucho que airear y abrillantar.

El rubor asomó de nuevo las mejillas de Sakura. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, tratando de ignorar las risitas que oyó a sus espaldas, y de no ser hacer caso del frufrú de sus faldones.

Sin dejar de sonreír, pensando todavía en Sakura Templevestida con aquella ropa tan almidonada, Shaoran se dirigió al gabinete. Esa mañana tenía una reunión con el coronel PHoward Pendleton, del Ministerio de la Guerra. El coronel había sido buen amigo de su padre y había mantenido estrecha relación profesional con su primo Ethan.

Además de las horas invertidas en la reconstrucción del patrimonio familiar, Shaoran había dedicado mucho tiempo para la localización de Ethan Sharpe, que además de pariente era su mejor amigo. Se trataba del segundo hijo de Malcolm Sharpe, marqués de Belford. Su madre era tía de Shaoran. Cuando Priscilla y Malcolm Sharpe murieron tras el accidente de carruaje que los llevaba al campo, lord y lady Brant sa habían hecho cargo de los hijos de los marqueses, Charles, Ethan y Sarah, y los habían educados como suyos.

Al no tener hermanos Shaoran y sus primos habían creado vínculos muy estrechos. Había habido peleas entre ellos, como era natural, algún puñetazo en la nariz, un brazo roto en el transcurso de una lucha en la que habían acabado cayendo a un arroyo. Shaoran había recibido un severo castigo si Ethan no hubiera jurado que había caído al agua de manera accidental y que Shaoran se había lanzado tras él para rescatarlo.

El incidente había terminado de forjar la amistad entre ellos, a pesar de que Ethan era dos años menor. Tal vez para probarse a sí mismo, se había alistado en la Armada tan pronto se graduó en Oxford. De aquello ya hacia nueve años. Ahora llevaba tiempo fuera de la Marina, aunque seguía en servicio de su Majestad. Ethan Sharpe capitaneaba la goleta Sea Witch, sirviendo a Gran Bretaña como corsario.

O al menos eso había hecho hasta que tanto como él como su buque había desaparecido.

Alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta del gabinete. Timmons, el achaparrado mayordomo, entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-El coronel Pendleton está aquí, señor.

-Hazlo pasar.

Instantes después entró un hombre de pelo canoso, ataviado con su capa roja de oficial. Los botones dorados de su casaca brillaban con intensidad. Shaoran rodeó su escritorio para acudir a su encuentro.

-Me alegro de verlo, coronel.

-Yo también a usted, señor.

-¿No desea beber algo? ¿Coñac? ¿Té?

-No gracias, me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. A Shaoran tampoco le apetecía tomar nada, pues su mente estaba con Ethan y su creciente preocupación por él. Llevaba casi un año buscándolo, negándose a contemplar la posibilidad de que el barco y la tripulación hubiesen naufragado durante alguna tormenta. Ethan era un capitán excelente, o eso creía Shaoran. Debía de haberle sucedido otra cosa.

Los dos hombres tomaron asiento en las cómodas butacas de piel, frente a la chimenea, y Shaoran fue al grano.

-¿Qué noticias trae, Howard?

El coronel esbozó una sonrisa.

-Buenas noticias, señor. Hace tres días, uno de los nuestros buques, El Victor, arribó a Portsmouth. En él viajaba un pasajero civil que responde al nombre de Edward Legg, y que asegura haber sido miembro de la tripulación del capitán Sharpe.

A Shaoran le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se inclinó havia adelante.

-¿Y qué contó de Ethan y su goleta?

-Ésas son las buenas noticias. Legg afirma que, en el transcurso de su última misión, dos buques de guerra franceses aguardaban frente a las costas de El Havre. Alguien les había informado de la llegada del capitán Sharpe, al menos eso cree Legg. Se libró una batalla y el Sea Witch quedó tan dañado que acabó hundiéndose, aunque casi ningún tripulante pereció. Practicamente todos fueron hechos prisioneros, incluído el capitán Sharpe.

-¿Y cómo acabó Legg a bordo del Victor?

-Al parecer, una vez llegaron a tierra firme, Legg y otro marinero consiguieron escapar. El otro hombre murió a consecuencias de las heridas que recibió durante la escaramuza, pero Legg llegó a España, dónde se encontró con el Victor, que regresaba a Inglaterra.

-¿Explicó dónde llevaron a Ethan?

-Me temo que no lo sabe.

-¿Hirieron a mi primo durante el combate?

-Legg informó de que el capitán sufrió una herida de sable y otras varias, pero no cree que fueran tan graves como para matar a un hombre como Sharpe.

Shaoran rogó que Legg estuviera en lo cierto.

-Necesito hablar con él. Cuanto antes.

-Me encargaré de los preparativos.

Hablaron un rato más, hasta que Shaoran se levantó, dando por terminada la visita.

-Gracias coronel.

-Me mantendré en contacto- respondió Pendleton avanzando hacia la puerta.

Shaoran asintió. Ethan vivía, estaba seguro. El niño que no había derramado una lágrima cuando le enderezaban el hueso roto del brazo se había convertido en un hombre más duro.

Y, all´´a donde estuviera, Shaoran estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo.


	4. capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El problema de la ropa de Sakura se resolvió. La señora Wiggs, la lavandera, defendió su inocencia con manos temblorosas cuando se acercó a examinar el uniforme almidonado en exceso.

Aquella noche, la mujer se quedó trabajando hasta muy tarde para lavar y planchar las prendas, y a la mañana siguiente se presentó con otro conjunto de blusa y falda que se sumaría al limitado ropero de Sakura. En ese caso, la longitud de los faldones sí era la correcta.

Aquel día, todo el servicio, junto con unos deshollinadores jóvenes a los que el ama de llaves había contratado, se hallaba inmerso en la limpieza de chimeneas. Los días cálidos habían permitido que los ladrillos se enfriaran, de manera que el único peligro al que se enfrentaban los mozos era una eventual caída desde una altura de tres pisos.

Sin embargo, según descubrió Sakura, las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran escasas pue, como un grupo de monos, trepaban par los ladrillos con tal soltura que su trabajo, sin serlo, parecía sencillo. Varios criados hacían las veces de asistentes, entre ellos la señora Rathbone. Mientras que los deshollinadores y el servicio trabajaban, Sakura se dedicaba a inspeccionar las chimeneas.

Satisfecha con los progresos en el salón Azul, se trasladó al gabinete de Lord Brant, dónde este había estado trabajando horas antes. No le había pasado por el alto que el conde permanecía muchas horas en aquella estancia, estudiando montañas de papeles y revisando las columnas de sumas en los gruesos libros de cuentas que dispuestos en una esquina de su escritorio. En cierto modo, aquella dedicación le sorprendía.

Ninguno de los miembros de la adinerada elite que visitaba Harwood Hall trabajaba lo más mínimo. Hacerlo habría sido rebajarse, por lo que limitaban a dilapidar las sumas que hubieran heredado. El padrastro de Sakura se comportaba de igual modo.

Aquel pensamiento despertó en ella una oleada de ira. Miles Whiting, primo de su padre y persona más próxima a heredar el título, no sólo había logrado hacerse con las tierras y la fortuna de los Harwood, sino que había sabido ganarse el afecto de su madre viuda e incluso desposarla, despojándola así de la casa de sus antepasados.

En opinión de Sakura, Miles Whiting era- si es que aún seguía con vida- La forma más baja que podía adoptar un espécimen de la raza humana. Se trataba de un ladrón, de un canalla, de un vil ser que abusaba de las jovencitas indefensas. Además, durante los últimos años había empezado a sospechar que tal vez fuera responsable de la muerte de su padre. Sakura había jurado mil veces que, algún día, Miles Whiting pagaría por todas sus tropelías.

Aunque tal vez ya lo hubiera pagado.

Resuelta en no pensar en el barón y en su suerte, Sakura se acercó a la chimenea que ocupaba un rincón del gabinete.

-¿Cómo avanza el trabajo, señora Rathbone?

-Parece que en ésta hay problemas. No sé si desea echar un vistazo usted misma.

Sakura se adelantó un poco más, se agachó, metió la cabeza por la embocadura y miró hacia arriba en el momento en que un deshollinador desprendía un montón de hollín. La boca los ojos se le llenaron de polvillo negro. Tosió y, al aspirar, éste se le metió por la nariz. Aturdida y congestionada, se retiró de la chimenea y dedicó una mirada asesina a la señora Rathbone.

-Parece que ya han resuelto el problema- observó la vieja bruja.

Se trataba de una mujer flaca, de nariz aguileña y pelo negro y ondulado que asomaba por debajo de la cofia. Aunque no sonreía, a sus ojos asomó el inconfundible brillo del triunfo.

-Ya- convino Sakura entre dientes. Supongo que lo han resuelto.

Se dispuso a abandonar el gabinete, con las manos y el rostro cubiertos de hollín. Con la mala suerte que había tenido hasta el momento, no le sorprendió ver pasar al conde por la puerta, haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada que había bastado para fulminar a un hombre de menos talla que la suya.

-Sé bien que el señor es usted, pero en este caso le aconsejo que no pronuncie ni una palabra.

Dicho lo cual se alejó, pasando por su lado y obligándolo a apartarse para no mancharse de hollín su entallada chaqueta marrón. Siguió sonriendo, eso sí, pero acató los sabios consejos de la nueva ama de llaves y no comentó nada.

De nuevo en sus aposentos, maldiciendo a su padrastro y las circunstancias que la habían llevado a caer tan bajo, Sakura se puso la muda del uniforme que la señora Wiggs, tan oportunamente, le había llevado esa misma mañana. Transcurridos unos momentos se recompuso y bajó a reanudar sus quehaceres.

Se le ocurrió que, de todos los miembros del servicio, su único aliado era el mayordomo Timmons, que a pesar de las apariencias era un hombre sumiso y bastante afectado. Pero Timmons apenas hablaba con nadie. No importaba, se dijo Sakura, como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. No lograrían echarla.

Shaoran recuperó su gabinete a los quince minutos. Los deshollinadores se fueron a otra zona de la casa seguidos prudentemente de la señora Rathbone. No estaba seguro de si la anciana había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido a la nueva ama de llaves, aunque sospechaba que sí.

No le gustaba la idea de que la mayor de las Temple tuviera problemas, pero no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la recordaba negra de hollín, con unos cercos blancos alrededor de aquellos ojos que lo miraban furiosos.

Se notaba que las cosas no le resultaban fáciles. Con todo, Sakura Temple parecía capacitada para hacer frente al trabajo que le había encomendado y él no creía que una que una intromisión suya fuera bien recibida. Se trataba de una mujercita muy independiente, y eso era lo que admiraba de ella. Se preguntaba de dónde habría salido, porque tanto ella como su hermana poseían los modales y el acento que normalmente se atribuía a las clases altas. Tal vez, con el tiempo, aquella información acabaría por aflorar a la superficie.

Entretanto Shaoran tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que de sus sirvientas, por más intrigantes que resultaran. Aquella tarde, su intención era entrevistarse con el marino Edward Legg en relación con el paradero de su primo. La situación de éste ocupaba sus pensamientos, y su intención era explorar todas las vías que pudieran llevar a su regreso.

Shaoran echó un vistazo al tablero de ajedrez de la esquina, sobre el seguía en pie una partida inconclusa. Las piezas, talladas con intrincados motivos, llevaban casi un año en la misma posición. El juego a distancia se había convertido en una tradición entre los dos hombres siempre que Ethan se embarcaba. En las cartas que enviaba a Shaoran, Ethan le escribía sus movimientos y, en sus respuestas, el conde le informaba de sus contraataques. Su nivel de destreza era similar, aunque Shaoran había ganado dos de las tres últimas paridas que habían disputado.

En la que libraban ahora, Shaoran había movido su reina y enviado la información en una carta, que un mensajero militar había hecho llegar a Ethan. Pero nunca había recibido respuesta. El tablero seguía en su rincón como recordatorio silencioso de la desaparición de su primo. El conde había ordenado que nadie tocara las piezas hasta el regreso de Ethan. ¿Cuándo se produciría éste?, se preguntó entre suspiros.

Sentándose en su escritorio, se concentró en el montón de papeles que debía de revisar, inversiones que considerar y cuentas que repasar. Con todo, no tardó en distraerse un rato antes en ese mismo gabinete.

Una tímida sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al recordar que su ama de llaves había tenido la osadía de darle una orden, y que él, con buen criterio, la había acatado.

Al menos, el aspecto de la casa empezaba a mejorar, Los suelos de la planta baja brillaban tanto que Sakura veía en ellos su propio reflejo, y la plata refulgía de nuevo. Lograr que los criados terminaran las tareas encomendadas era como pedir manzanas al olmo, o como fuera aquel refrán. Con todo, poco a poco, empezaban a verse algunos resultados.

Y Tomoyo parecía feliz en su nuevo hogar. Por el momento, los temores de Sakura sobre las intenciones del conde no se habían materializado. Tal vez estuviera demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a una joven sirvienta, por hermosa que fuera. Aun así, no se fiaba de él. Lord Brant era un hombre soltero, muy viril y cabía que se trataba de otro pervertido con malas intenciones hacia Tomoyo.

La cena había terminado. Como muchos otros sirvientes, Tomoyo se había retirado a su dormitorio a descansar, pero Sakura seguía recorriendo los pasillos en penumbra. No tenía ni pizca de sueño; quizás era su padrastro quien agitaba sus pensamientos. ¿Y si lo había matado sin querer? En aquel momento no había tenido otra salida.

Claro que, si había muerto, las autoridades habrían iniciado una investigación para dar con su asesino, o incluso ya lo habrían localizado. No había leído nada en los periódicos, aunque lo cierto era que no siempre había podido consultarlos desde su llegada a Londres, ocupada como había estado en sobrevivir.

Tal vez un libro le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Confío en que al conde no le importará que tomara uno prestado, así que cogió la lámpara de aceite y subió por la escalera. Al pasar junto al gabinete de lord Brant, caminó hacía la biblioteca, se percató de que éste se había dejado encendido en el quinqué del escritorio. Entró para apagarlo, y fue entonces cuando se fijó en el tablero de ajedrez de la esquina.

Ya lo había visto con anterioridad, había admirado el exquisito trabajo de talla, las piezas de marfil y caoba, se había preguntado cuál de los conocidos del conde sería su contrincante, pero los días transcurrían y las piezas seguían en el mismo sitio.

Sakura se acercó a él. El ajedrez se le daba muy bien, su padre le había enseñado a jugar, y antes de su muerte se enfrascaban a menudo en largas partidas. No pudo resistir la tentación de sentarse en una de las sillas de ornamento respaldo para estudiar los movimientos que había hecho el conde y su misterioso rival.

Al fijarse mejor constató que, aunque las piezas se encontraban libre de polvo, habían dejado unos cercos bajo las bases, prueba de que llevaban mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

Sakura estudio el tablero. Tras decidir que las piezas de ébano debían ser las del conde (no sabía por qué, pero le pareció que le iban mejor), y movida por su innato espíritu de competición, se inclinó y movió un caballo de marfil, situándolo en una casilla que amenazaba a un alfil negro.

Debía de volver a colocar la pieza en su sitio. Sin duda el conde se enfadaría si descubría que ella la había movido, peor una maliciosa parte de sí misma no le dejaba hacerlo. Se decía que, de querer, el conde siempre podía reponer el caballo donde estaba. Y si se quejaba, siempre podía alegar que, al quitarle el polvo, lo habían cambiado sin querer. Así pues Sakura no devolvió la pieza a su posición original.

Al fin apagó el quinqué del escritorio, cogió su lámpara y, soñolienta, enfiló el camino de su dormitorio.

El remate dorado de la puerta brilló iluminado por la lámpara que sobresalía a un lado del carruaje de Brant cuando éste se detuvo frente a la mansión. Era más media noche. Tras su improductivo encuentro de aquella tarde con Edward Legg, que tenía muy poco que añadir a lo que ya había contado con anterioridad – además de explayarse sobre lo caballeroso y valiente que se había mostrado el capitán Sharpe durante la batalla de triste final, y sobre lo mucho que él lo admiraba-, el ánimo del conde estaba por los suelos.

Dado que su aproximación a Tomoyo Temple se encontraba en una especie de punto muerto, y y que no deseaba volver a los brazos de su última amante, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de visitar la muy exclusiva casa de placer de madame Fontaneau.

Todavía no estaba seguro de qué le había llevado a cambiar de opinión, por qué se había visto a sí mismo ordenando al cochero que se detuviera y lo llevara su club de caballeros, el White. Pero lo cierto era que allí había pasado varias horas, sentado en un cómodo butacón de cuero, saboreando su coñac, absorto en una partida de whist, ensimismado, perdiendo dinero.

Su buen amigo Rafael Saunders, duque de Sheffield, también se encontraba en White, había hecho todo lo posible por animar a Shaoran, aunque con escaso éxito.

Así, el conde había terminado su copa, había pedido su carruaje y regresado a casa. Y ahora, una vez el vehículo se detuvo frente al edificio de ladrillo de tres plantas y el lacayo abrió la portezuela, Shaoran descendió y entró en su mansión.

Metió los guantes de cabritilla dentro de su sombrero de copa, hecho con pelo de castor, y lo dejó en la mesilla que había junto a la puerta. Miró la escalera, consciente de que debía acostarse, pues tenía que revisar unos documentos importantes a primera hora, antes de la visita del administrador. Además últimamente no dormía demasiado bien.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse a la primera planta, tomó la escalera que, desde el vestíbulo, conducía a su gabinete. Anteriormente no sabía por qué, su mente se había alejado de su deseo de acostarse con una mujer y se había concentrado en el trabajo pendiente, en Ethan y, lo más sorprendente, en sus dos nuevas empleadas.

Esto último lo sorprendía en extremo. De haber tratado sólo de deseo carnal por Tomoyo, lo habría comprendido, pero la encantadora y etérea muchacha le atraía cada vez menos, mientras que la mayor, aquella hermana algo impertinente, le intrigaba cada vez más.

Era ridículo. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a Tomoyo Temple realizar sus tareas con el porte de una princesa de cuento, no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que seducirla sería totalmente injusto. Por lo que respetaba a las mujeres, Shaoran era un hombre de vasta experiencia, y sabía que Tomoyo… bueno, no estaba seguro de que la joven conociera siquiera la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres.

A decir verdad, seducirla sería como arrancar las alas a una bella mariposa.

Maldiciéndose por no concederse el alivio sexual que tanto necesitaba antes de regresar a casa, Shaoran miró de reojo el montón de papeles acumulados sobre el escritorio. Tras quitarse el abrigo y aflojarse el corbatín, se arremangó la camisa y se dispuso a dedicarle un par de horas al trabajo.

Al cruzar el gabinete, le llamó la atención el tablero de ajedrez, Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa donde descansaban las piezas, flanqueada por dos sillas de alto respaldo.

Estudió todas y cada una de ellas. Sabía muy bien cual era su posición exacta, las había contemplado en tantas ocasiones que hasta dormido sabría reproducir su disposición en el tablero. Pero hoy había algo distinto, algo que no encaja del todo. Al darse cuenta de que una pieza no se encontraba en su sitio, Shaoran fue presa de la ira.

Se dijo que debía de estar equivocado, pero al ver que el caballo amenazaba al alfil, recordó el juego que Ethan y él habían iniciado, el juego que tal vez no terminaría jamás, y la tensión se acumuló en su rostro. Seguro de que la pieza la había movido algún criado, abandonó iracundo su gabinete y, hecho furia, descendió la escalera que conducía a las dependencias de servicio.

El recuerdo de Ethan le conminaba a continuar, y tras dejar atrás los pasillos de la planta inferior de la casa, atravesó la cocina. Al llegar al final y llamar a la puerta de la ama de llaves, seguía colérico.

No esperó a que ella respondiera, se limitó a levantar el tirador. Una vez dentro, cruzó la pequeña sala y se plantó en la alcoba.

Los golpes la habrían despertado. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par, estampándose contra la pared, Shaoran la vio incorporarse de un respingo en su estrecha cama y parpadear asustada.

-Buenas tardes señora Temple. Deseo tratar con usted un asunto de suma importancia.

Sakura seguía parpadeando.

-¡Aho… ahora?- Llevaba puesto un fino camisón de algodón blanco, y sus ojos, que por lo general eran de un verde claro, se veían algo hundidos por el cansancio. También sus labios estaban más hinchados que de costumbre. Una sola trenza castaña reposaba sobre su hombro, y varios mechones de pelo le cubrían las mejillas.

A él, hasta ese momento, el ama de llaves le había parecido simplemente atractiva, pero advirtió que era algo más. Con sus rasgos bien delineados, sus labios carnosos y su nariz recta Sakura Temple era una jovencita encantadora. De no haber quedado prendado por la belleza sobrenatural de la menor, se habría percatado de ello mucho antes.

Ella se movió en la cama, y el corazón del conde empezó a latir con más fuerza. La luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana de la alcoba, le permitió ver el perfil de sus pechos, las oscuras sombras de sus pezones, el pálido arco de su cuello bajo el lacito rosado con que ataba el camisón. El deseo le bajó en la entrepierna.

-¿Señor?

Se obligó a mirarla a la cara vio que ella lo contemplaba como si él hubiera perdido el juicio. En ese instante, la ira volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su interior.

-Sí, señora Temple, debemos abordar este asunto ahora mismo, en este mismo momento.

Sakura parecía haber despertado al fin. Bajo la mirada y fue consciente de su semidesnudez, y entendió que había un hombre junto a su cama. Soltando un gritito, se levantó las sábanas y se cubrió sus apetecibles senos.

-Lord Brant, por el amor de Dios! Es noche cerrada. ¿Acaso debo recordarle que resulta del todo inadecuado que se encuentre usted en mis aposentos?

Del todo inadecuado, y lo más excitante.

-Tengo un motivo señora Temple. Como ya le he dicho, deseo abordar con usted un asunto de vital importancia.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Sin duda la señora Mills le habrá instruido en relación con mi tablero de ajedrez.

Sakura estaba echándose para atrás, arrastrando consigo las mantas, y se detuvo en medio camino al oír aquellas palabras, antes de seguir hasta que sus hombros tocaron el cabecero.

-¿qué sucede con él?

-La señora Mills y el resto del servicio recibieron órdenes estrictas de no mover las piezas en ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Me esta diciendo que alguien ha desobedecido esa consigna?

-Exacto, señora Temple, y espero que encuentre usted al culpable y se asegure de que no vuelva hacerlo.

-¿Ha entrado usted en mi alcoba a las… - Se giró para consultar la hora de un pequeño reloj que descansaba sobre la cómoda- tres y media de la madrugada porque alguien ha cambiado de sitio una pieza de ajedrez? No veo que sea un asunto de tanta importancia como para ello.

-Lo que usted vea o deje de ver no me interesa. No quiero que nadie mueva esas piezas hasta que mi primo regrese.

-¿Su primo?

-Exacto. Ethan Sharpe, capitán del Sea Witch. Tanto él como su tripulación están desaparecidos.

Sakura guardó silencio y luego dijo:

-Lo siento. – Shaoran no estuvo seguro de lo que ella adivinaba en su rostro, pero sin duda sus rasgos se habían suavizado-. Debe de estar muy preocupado por él.

Fue su manera de decirlo, o tal vez el modo de mirarlo al pronunciar las palabras. El caso fue que su ira desapareció, como si se hubiera escurrido por un agujero.

-Sí, lo estoy, y agradezco su compresión. En cualquier caso si descubre usted al hombre que ha movido la pieza, le ruego que le comunique a no hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella lo miró allí, a la luz de la luna, y se fijó en el cansancio que afloraba en su rostro.

-Tal vez sería mejor terminar la partida señor. En ocasiones los recuerdos causan más mal que bien. Siempre podrá comenzar otra nueva cuando el capitán Sharpe regrese.

A él ya se le había ocurrido esa idea. El tablero se había convertido en un recordatorio siniestro, en un elemento que le obsesionaba y no le permitía olvidar la desaparición de Ethan, su posible muerte.

-Haga lo que le pido, señora Temple- se obstinó.

Shaoran se fijó por última vez en la muchacha, que seguía parpadeando en el lecho, y pensó en lo apetecible que resultaba. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban como dos estanques verdes, luminosos, mantenía los labios apretados, como en un puchero. Deseó apartar aquellas mantas y levantarle el camisón, regalarse la vista con aquel cuerpo delicioso que se insinuaba bajo la tela de algodón. Ansió desnudar la cinta con que se sujetaba la trenza, pasar los dedos por sus mechones.

Su cuerpo se hinchó de deseo, y se dio la vuelta. Salió de la alcoba meneando la cabeza, preguntándose qué le pasaba últimamente. Nunca había sido de los que perseguían a las criadas pero en los últimos tiempos dos de ellas habían despertado su deseo.

No. No era eso. Una de ellas había estimulado su apreciación de la belleza, como un jarrón bellamente ejecutado o una pintura exquisita. La otra le intrigaba con su naturaleza deslenguada y protectora en grado sumo. Ahora que la había visto con ropa de cama, también había despertado su lasciva.

Debería de haber ido a casa de madame Fontaneau, re reprochó mientras subía la escalera. Pero el caso era que prefería mantener una relación con las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Al llegar al último peldaño, volvió a pensar en Sakura Temple.

Olivia Landers ya no formaba parte de su vida. Necesitaba otra amante. Ahora se había desvanecido el deseo que había creído tener por Tomoyo, empezaba a pensar que tal vez se hubiera fijado en el blanco equivocado. Si Tomoyo era tímida y asustadiza, Sakura era osada y no parecía sentir el menor temor ante él. Bajo su apariencia fría, percibía una apariencia apasionada.

Por supuesto cuidaría de ella. La mantendría como una princesa y le daría todos sus caprichos. Ella podría ocuparse de Tomoyo, que parecía su preocupación principal. En el fondo, les haría un favor a las dos.

Si, Sakura suponía un reto mucho mayor que el de su dulce e inocente hermanita. En realidad por la fiereza de su mirada cuando él había irrumpido en la habitación, la caza de aquella pieza no iba a resultarle fácil. Pero a él le encantaban los desafíos, y al final la haría suya. Sería mejor que Sakura Temple se resignara a su suerte.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura reanudó sus tareas, realizó el inventario en la bodega y recibió los pedidos del carnicero y el lechero, en todo momento intentando apartar de su mente la aparición del conde en sus aposentos la noche anterior.

Pero cuando la recordaba, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Dios mío, qué enfadado estaba, seguro que su reacción no podía deberse sólo a que hubiera movido una pieza del ajedrez.

Era más probable que se debiera a su preocupación por su primo que al movimiento de la pieza en sí. Sin duda los hombres eran íntimos amigos. Ella sabía bien lo que era perder a un ser querido; se había quedado sin padre y al poco tiempo sin madre. Conocía el dolor que se sentía.

Aun así, no lamentaba haber movido la `pieza. Tal vez, en cierto modo, aquel estallido de ira le había venido bien a su patrón, le había ayudado a expresar su impotencia. Recordaba su mirada echando chispas, sus ojos dorados encendidos por la rabia y la frustración.

No llevaba puesta la chaqueta, iba arremangado y mostraba unos antebrazos recios. Los calzones negros le ceñían la cintura y marcaban su sólida musculatura de sus muslos. Respiraba con fuerza, y el pecho, ya poderoso en condiciones normales, se dilataba aún más.

Por más furioso que estuviera, era la primera vez que la miraba de verdad desde que se habían conocido. Y el calor que adivinó en sus ojos color miel le hizo sentir que sus huesos se derretían lentamente. Le pareció que el corazón le salía por la boca, que su cuerpo estaba a punto de echar humo. Y entonces, para mortificación suya, sus pezones se habían erguido bajo el camisón.

En secreto, ya se había mostrado preocupada por el curioso cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que se encontraba a Lord Brant. Ahora, Dios, sus peores temores quedaban confirmados. ¡Se sentía atraída por el conde!

Resultaba ridículo, absurdo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que le gustara. Lo cierto era que no se fiaba de él y, además, se trataba de un conde, mientras que ella no era más que una sirvienta. Incluso en tanto que hija de un barón, lord Brant era el último hombre por quien ella daba sentir interés.

¿Acaso no había sido aquella misma mañana cuando había pillado a la señorita Honeycutt en la despensa del mayordomo riéndose de la historia que le contaba Alice Payne, camarera de la vizcondesa de Westland?

-Alice dice que esta hecho un semental. Dice que es capaz de cabalgar toda la noche y que por la mañana quiere más. Mi señora confiesa que quedó dolorida una semana entera la última vez que la mandó llamar.

Como toda joven, Sakura esperaba casarse algún día. Siempre había imaginado que lo haría con un hombre amable y considerado, con un caballero, con un hombre que se pareciera a su padre, que jamás había pronunciado una palabra más alta que la otra en presencia de sus hijas y su esposa. Sin duda no con un hombre como Brant, de temperamento fogoso y fogosas pasiones.

Por suerte, exceptuando las miradas encendidas que le había dedicado la noche anterior- debidas, no le cabía duda, a los instintos naturales masculinos en presencia de una joven semidesnuda-, lord Brant solo tenía ojos para Tomoyo. En ese sentido Sakura rezaba por poder mantenerse vigilantes. Si el conde era tan libertino como parecía, o incluso menos, su hermana seguía en peligro.

Sakura estaba más decidida que nunca a redoblar esfuerzos para proteger a Tomoyo de lord Brant.


	5. capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Sakura?- Tomoyo subía corriendo las escaleras. Habían transcurridos tres días desde que el conde había irrumpido en su dormitorio y las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su normalidad-. Gracias a Dios te encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede, tesoro?

- La señora Green y su hija Hermione. Han tenido que retirarse. La señora Green dice que tiene fiebres, y cree que Hermione también las ha contraído.

-¿Fiebres? Esta mañana se las veía perfectamente.

Entonces recordó que les había encomendado la tarea de preparar dos de las habitaciones de invitados de arriba, pues el señor esperaba la llegada de Lady Aimes, una de sus primas, que vendría con su hijito Teddy. Aquello no era sino otro intento de boicotearla y obligarla a abandonar el puesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto.

Se volvió consultó el reloj de la entrada. El día avanzaba con rapidez. El resto del personal se encontraba ocupado, trabajando a regañadientes en las tareas que les había asignado. Cualquier intento de reorganizar sus horarios no haría sino empeorar las cosas, y el remedio sería peor aún que la enfermedad.

-Ya me ocupo yo de todo, Tomoyo. Tú vuelve junto a la señora Wadding y ayúdale a terminar. Está fuera, sacudiendo alfombras.

Tomoyo bajó apresuradamente la escalera para incorporarse a sus labores, y Sakura se dirigió a la planta inferior a buscar la escoba, la fregona y un balde.

Todas las habitaciones de la casa eran preciosas, y las dos que había escogido para alojar a los invitados de lord Brant daban al jardín. Los colores elegidos para la decoración de una de ellas eran el melocotón y el crema, mientras que en la otra predominaban los tonos azul celeste.

Tras decidir que ésta debía ser la del niño, puso manos a la obra. Abrió las ventanas para que la brisa estival la aireara, ahuecó los almohadones de plumas, quitó el polvo de los cuadros y de la repisa de la chimenea. Cuando acabó, repitió la misma operación en el otro dormitorio, cuando al ver que al menos ya habían cambiado las sábanas. Acto seguido, se dispuso a fregar los suelos de parqué.

Se encontraba arrodillada, frotando una mancha especialmente rebelde, cuando un par de brillantes zapatos de hombres aparecieron en su campo de visión. Alzó la mirada, que recorrió unas piernas largas masculinas, un amplio torso y unos hombros anchos.

Sakura se incorporó y quedó en cuclillas, mirando al conde.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Sakura bajó la mirada y constató que se le habían mojado los faldones, que la blusa, se le pegaba a los senos y siluetaba sus pezones.

Al parecer, Brant se había dado cuenta, sus ojos se mantenían clavados en ese punto, y parte del calor había intuido en su mirada días atrás volvió asomar en ellos. Como él seguía concentrado en la tela húmeda adherida a su escote, Sakura acabó por ruborizarse y tragó saliva, fingiendo que todo era normal.

-Dos de las camareras se han puesto enfermas- aclaró-. Así que las sustituyó para terminar las tareas antes de que lleguen sus invitados.

-¿Es eso cierto?

El conde apretó la mandíbula. Sakura sintió deseos de salir huyendo de allí. Cuando Brant le agarró del brazo y la levantó del suelo, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

-Maldita sea, no la he contratado para que friegue suelos sino para que lleve la casa. Hay una gran diferencia entre ambas cosas.

-Pero es que…

-Hay un ejército de criados en esta casa. Busque a alguien que se ocupe de las habitaciones. –La expresión de horror que detectó en el rostro de ella lo desconcertó -. No se moleste, ya envío yo mismo a alguien.

Para asombro de la muchacha, el conde abandonó el dormitorio y se dirigió a la planta inferior. Le oyó llamar a Timmons a voz en cuello y, minutos después la señorita Honeycutt y la señora Wadding se presentaron en la habitación.

Decidida a actuar con al menos esbozo de la autoridad de un ama de llaves, Sakura les ordenó que terminaran de fregar el suelo de los dos aposentos y que luego rociaran unas gotas de esencia de espliego sobre los cojines bordados.

Como todavía debía de organizar los menús de la semana y preparar listas de compras, las dejó solas y regresó a la planta de servicio. Cuando iba camino a su habitación para cambiarse de blusa, pasó frente al gabinete del conde, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Sus pasos parecieron ralentizarse en contra de su voluntad, y se descubrió a sí misma volviendo la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Su mirada buscó el tablero de ajedrez.

Le sorprendió que el caballo blanco no hubiese sido devuelto a su casilla original, sino que seguía exactamente en la que ella lo había dejado. Y, aún más sorprendente, el conde había contraatacado con otro movimiento.

No es que él supiera que la partida había continuado ella. Sin duda creía que se trataba de algún criado, pues durante la escena de la otra noche había usado el género masculino para referirse al responsable del desaguisado. Aquello era lo que más le irritaba. Tal vez el conde creía que había sido Timmons quien lo había desafiado, o uno de los lacayos contratados no hacía mucho.

Como fuese, al mover su alfil en respuesta del desafío, era evidente que había aceptado el reto. O eso, o se trataba de una trampa para descubrir si el responsable tenía agallas como para desobedecer una vez más a sus órdenes.

Sakura sopesó esa segunda opción, temerosa ante la posibilidad de perder su trabajo. No obstante se dijo que el señor o la despediría por una simple partida de ajedrez. Y así, segura de que podría convencer al conde si hacía falta, incapaz de no asumir cualquier desafío que se le presentara, se sentó frente al tablero y pensó en la mejor manera de responder al contraataque de rival.

Caía la tarde. Había transcurrido otra jornada. Los días de junio eran cada vez más largos y calurosos. Con tanto proyectos en marcha Shaoran apenas tenía tiempo para recibir visitas. Su prima Meiling era la excepción.

Sentada en un sofá turquesa pálidos con brocados, en el salón azul, Meiling Sharpe Randall, vizcondesa de Aimes, era la hermana que Shaoran nunca tuvo. Pelo negro, piel clara, era alta, delgada y con una estructura ósea privilegiada. Cuando eran niños, Shaoran siempre se había mostrado protector con ella, la única fémina entre tres niños salvajes, aunque, a decir verdad, Meiling era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

Shaoran cruzó la estancia de techos altos, de los que colgaban una araña y se detuvo ante el abigarrado aparador para servirse otro coñac.

-¿Cómo esta Jonathan?- preguntó, refiriéndose al esposo de la vizcondesa-. Espero que bien.

Sosteniendo una delicada taza de porcelana ribeteada de oro, Meiling bebió un sorbo de su manzanilla.

-Aparte de quejarse por haber contraído compromisos con anterioridad y no poder acompañarnos, se encuentra bien. Te envía recuerdos.

Shaoran bebió su copa.

-Teddy ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vi. Apenas lo reconocí.

Meiling sonrió complacida. Su esposo y su hijo eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

-La verdad es que cada vez se parece más a su padre.

-Tienes una familia encantadora Meiling.

-Sí, soy afortunada en ese sentido. Tal vez va siendo hora de que tú también pienses en tener la tuya, Shaoran.

El conde se acercó al sofá con la copa en mano.

-Últimamente he pensado bastante en ello. Intento armarme de valor para entrar en el mercado del matrimonio, aunque admito que, por el momento, no me siento con fuerzas.

-Al menos ya has empezado a considerar la idea, que no es poco.

-Y no solo la he considerado. He decidido casarme. Ahora ya solo es cuestión de escoger a la mujer adecuada.

-¿Has pensado en alguna en concreto?

Sus candidatas, por el momento eran Mary Ann Winston y Constance Fairchild, las dos jóvenes encabezaban su lista particular, aunque de momento no se sentía preparado para revelar ningún nombre.

-No, aún no.

-Dime al menos, que has abandonado la absurda idea de casarte con una heredera. Por experiencia te digo que es más importante amar a la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida.

-Tal vez para ti lo sea- objetó él, y bebió sorbo de su coñac-. Me temo que yo no podría reconocer siquiera ese sentimiento, aunque veo que tú eres feliz con Jonathan, se te nota en la cara.

-Soy muy feliz Shaoran. Y si no lo soy del todo es porque echo de menos a Ethan.

Aquél era el motivo de su visita. Había acudido a obtener noticias de su hermano, y esa misma mañana, durante el desayuno, ya había hablado brevemente de él. Shaoran dejó la copa sobre un velador.

-Ojalá pudiera contarte más. Al menos sabemos que el Sea Witch no se hundió durante una tormenta. Según Edward Legg, Ethan estaba vivo cuando le sacaron de la goleta.

-Sí, y en cierto modo supongo que es una excelente noticia. Mi hermano es un hombre fuerte, y los dos sabemos lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser. Debemos creer que sigue con vida. Lo que implica que nuestra misión ha de consistir en averiguar dónde lo han llevado.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pensó Shaoran. Aspiró hondo, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para explicarle las dificultades a las que deberían hacer frente en su renovado esfuerzo por localizar a su hermano. Cuando se disponía hablar, alguien llamó tímidamente la puerta.

-Será Pendleton- aventuró Shaoran, y agradeció la interrupción-. Está mañana he recibido un mensaje suyo, tal vez haya obtenido más información.

Abrió la puerta, y el coronel de pelo plateado entró en la sala. Hizo una reverencia a Meiling y se fijó en su pelo negro suelto, en sus hermosos rasgos, en su vestido de seda verde pálido, que se ajustaba como guante a sus curvas femeninas.

Intercambió frases con Shaoran, antes de dirigirse a Meiling.

-Supongo, lady Aimes, que lord Brant le habrá informado de las últimas noticias del capitán Sharpe.

-Así es. Los dos esperábamos que tal vez llegara usted con información de su paradero.

-Por desgracia, todavía no es así. Sin embargo esta mañana ha arribado a las costas de Francia un informante contratado por nosotros con la misión de localizar la prisión en que tal vez se encuentre su hermano.

El semblante de Meiling se demudó.

-Una prisión. Supongo que siempre me he negado a contemplar esa posibilidad. No soportó la idea de que mi hermano se encuentre sufriendo en un lugar así.

-Estimada dama, no desespere. Una vez conozcamos con exactitud el paradero del capitán, hallaremos la manera de rescatarlo.

Meiling asintió y logró esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy segura de que así será.

-Entretanto- intervino Shaoran, el coronel Pendleton ha prometido mantenernos informados de todas las nuevas que reciba, y yo haré lo mismo.

El encuentro se prolongó unos minutos más, y al fin Pendleton se marchó. Meiling, que quería asegurarse de que Teddy se encontraba bien, salió tras él, dejando solo al conde.

Una vez más las noticias sobre Ethan habían sido positivas. Por primera vez en un año, sentía que hacían progresos.

Al pensar en Ethan, su mirada se trasladó al tablero de ajedrez. Había algo distinto. Se acercó y constató que alguien había movido otra pieza. Un arrebato de ira lo recorrió.

Estaba seguro de que el ama de llaves había transmitido sus órdenes a los criados. Para cerciorarse, había tendido una trampa al malhechor, retándole a desobedecer una vez más sus instrucciones. El cabello de marfil seguía en su sitio, pero en respuesta a su contraataque, ahora la reina blanca había avanzado tres casillas.

Estudió el tablero. Se trataba de un movimiento intrigante. Su alfil seguía igual en peligro, y si no se andaba con cuidado, tal vez perdiera la torre. Se dijo que debería volver a colocar las piezas en su posición original. Era Ethan quien debía de proseguir la partida, pero no lograba convencerse del todo. Tal era buena señal que, con las últimas noticias de su primo, el juego se hubiera reanudado.

Se preguntó si Timmons se había tomado la molestia de desafiarlo, con la intención de darle ánimos en el asunto de Ethan. Quizás, como ya lo había pensado la otra noche, se trataba de alguno de sus nuevos lacayos.

De pronto una idea turbadora cruzó por su mente. Seguro que Tomoyo Temple no tendría ni idea de cómo jugar a algo tan sofisticado como el ajedrez, pero su hermana… No podía ser. Sakura Temple no podía estar jugando- y ganando- la partida.

Eran pocas las mujeres que jugaban, y menos aún las que lo hacían con un mínimo de destreza, y sin embargo aquellas últimas jugadas demostraban que su nuevo- o nueva- contrincante sabía lo que hacía. Que su rival fuera Sakura Temple le resultó, además de insoportable, intrigante en grado sumo.

Se sentó en las ornamentadas sillas y siguió estudiando el tablero. En el silencio del gabinete oía el tictac del reloj. El tiempo transcurría. Levantó su caballo y respondió al último embate de su misterioso oponente.

Sakura se desperezó y arqueó la espalda, tratando aliviar la tensión en los hombros y cuello. La jornada había resultado más dura que la anterior. El ambiente que se respiraba en la planta de servicio era inequívocamente hostil hacia ella, y el enfado silencioso de la señora Rathbone atacaba los nervios de todos.

Sakura, en tanto que ama de llaves, estaba facultada para despedir a aquella mujer y contratar una sustituta, pero en cierto modo no le parecía justo. Lo que debía hacer era ganarse su lealtad, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograrlo.

Después de todo el día trabajando, le pareció que le convendría respirar un poco de aire puro, de modo que se acercó a los ventanales que daban al jardín y, casi sin querer, los abrió; al momento se sintió bañada por rayos de sol de aquel sol de verano. Nubes blancas surcaban el cielo, una con forma de dragón, otra con forma de damisela atormentada. Aquella última imagen no le gustó demasiado y se puso a caminar por el jardín, frondoso, verde, con vivas flores de azafrán que crecían en los senderos de grava y pensamientos gigantes que, lánguidos, le salían al paso.

No debía estar ahí afuera. Ella no era una invitada, sino una sirvienta. Sin embargo, hacía tanto que no disfrutaba del murmullo del agua de las fuentes, de la fragancia del espliego en el aire… se detuvo junto a la fuente redonda, esacalonada, cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo.

-¿Es ustede señora Temple?

Sakura abrió los ojos al momento. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un niño pequeño, de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Eh… sí, lo soy- sonrió-. Y tú debes ser el señorito Teddy Randall.

El pequeño sonrió también y, al hacerlo, reveló la ausencia de los dos dientes delanteros. Tenía cinco o seis años, unos preciosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

-¿Cómo ha sabido mi nombre?- preguntó el niño

-Oí que tu madre y a lord Brant durante del el desayuno. Hablaban de ti.

-Yo también he oído hablar de usted a alguien.- levantó más la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. Por qué no cae bien a nadie?

Sakura torció gesto.

-¿Fue el conde quien hablaba de mí?

Teddy negó con la cabeza.

-No, una señora que se llama Rathbone, y que le decía cosas a un cocinero. Le decía que es usted la amancebada de lord Brant, que por eso la ha contratado. ¿Qué es amancebada? Yo creía que era algo como un cereal, o algo así.

Seguro que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así! Volvió en pensar en la posibilidad de despedir a aquella arpía, pero una vez más se contuvo.

-Bueno, una amancebada es una mujer que hace algo que no debe. Pero no es verdad. Y por eso mismo tú no deberías de hacer caso de los chismes de la gente.- Se agachó y le agarro la mano. Tenía que cambiar de tema cuanto antes-. ¿Te gustan los cachorros?

El niño asintió con vehemencia.

-Bueno, pues entonces estás de suerte. En las caballerizas acaba de nacer una nueva camada de perritos.

El niño sonrió y un hoyuelo se formó en la mejilla.

-Me encantan los cachorros, en especial los negritos de pelo rizado.

-Vamos para verlos- dijo Sakura, aliviada. Sin soltarle la mano, tiró de él para que lo acompañara.

Teddy lo acompañó sin soltarle la mano. Cuando iban a entrar en las caballerizas, en ese momento lord Brant salía de ellas.

El conde se detuvo enfrente a los dos.

-Vaya, veo que ya se conocen.

La calumnia de la señora Rathbone resonó en su mente, y con ella volvió el rubor a sus mejillas. Habría querido gritarle, decirle que él era el culpable de las habladurías que circulaban por la casa, pero lo cierto era que ella también tenía parte de responsabilidad pues jamás habría debido de aceptar el puesto de ama de llaves. Trató de mantener las formas.

-Sí, nos hemos conocido en el jardín- dijo con cierta dureza en su voz. Ojalá tuviera el coraje de despedirse en ese mismo instante. Pero no podía hacerlo de ninguna manera. Debía de pensar en Tomoyo y en lo que le sucedería a las dos silo hacía-. Teddy y yo hemos venido a visitar a los cachorros. Si nos disculpa, señor.

Pero Shaoran no se movió lo más mínimo y siguió allí, alto y tan ancho de hombros que les impedía el paso.

-Sí, he oído que ha nacido una camada del chucho del cochero. Si no le importa la compañía, a mí también me apetecería verlos.

Sí que le importaba la compañía, y mucho. Los criados ya habían empezado a murmurar. No quería echar más leña al fuego de aquellas lenguas viperinas.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía echarlo de sus propias caballerizas. Teddy y ella avanzaron y el conde les siguió, situándose junto al ama de llaves. Sakura dio un respingo al sentir el roce de su mano en la cintura mientras la guiaba por el umbrío recinto. Pasaron junto a un carruaje negro y brillante estacionado al fondo.

Oyó el amortiguado frufrú de sus propios faldones en contacto con la pierna del conde, y el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza. Cuando su brazo musculoso le rozó el pecho en el momento de cederle paso a través de la puerta conducía a un espacio de dimensiones más reducidas, lleno de arneses y cubierto de heno, sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Al fin llegaron al cercado donde los cachorros dormían junto a su madre, una perra flaca, blanca y negra, pero el conde seguía pegado a ella, Sakura intentaba mantener la distancia, pero en realidad no podía, pues el lugar era muy estrecho.

-Tienen apenas unos días de vida- comentó con dulzura y ella, que sintió su aliento en su mejilla, empezó a temblar, azorada.

-¿Puedo coger uno? – preguntó Teddy sin apartar la vista de los cachorros, tan fascinado como si se tratase de ejemplares de pura raza.

-Son demasiados pequeños- respondió lord Brant, que se agachó y cariñosamente, despeinó al muchacho-. Tal vez la próxima vez que vengas de visita.

-¿Crees que podría quedarme con uno?

El conde sonrió y Sakura sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

-Si tu madre te deja. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo?

Teddy salió como un rayo de las caballerizas, dejándola sola con lord Brant en la penumbra de aquel lugar.

-Yo… eh… será mejor que vuelva a la casa. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Parece algo acalorada- apuntó él, clavándole la mirada-. ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Temple?

El conde se había acercado tanto a ella que oía los latidos de su corazón, y veía con todo detalle la curva de su labio inferior, el ligerísimo pliegue que se le formaba en las comisuras.

-Es que… es que esto está un poco encerrado, creo que me vendría bien respirar aire fresco.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, por supuesto. – Se apartó tan bruscamente de ella que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Pero entonces alargó la mano y la algo débil. Permíteme ayudarla.

-¡No! Quiero decir… estoy bien. De verdad.

-Déjeme al menos que la ayude a salir.

¡Dios santo! La ayuda de Brant era precisamente lo que menos le convenía. Lo que de verdad le hacía falta era salir corriendo de allí, alejarse de él lo antes posible. ¿Por qué de pronto aquello se convertía en una tarea tan difícil?

Intento ignorar la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la fuerza de la mano de aquel hombre que le agarraba de la cintura y la guiaba por la caballeriza camino del sol, que se ocultaba tras la fuente del jardín. Aun así, no podía evitar el rubor en las mejillas y un aleteo incesante en el vientre.

Al salir al aire libre recuperó parte del control y se sintió algo mejor.

El conde educadamente, se retiró unos pasos.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias.

-Entonces me retiro para que pueda seguir con su trabajo. Buenas tardes, señora Temple.

Sakura lo miró alejarse. El corazón le seguía latiéndole con fuerza y le temblaban las piernas. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero y sin embargo, ella seguía sin aliento. Dios del cielo, ¿y si en verdad tuviera aviesas intenciones respecto a Tomoyo?

En aquel estado de desasosiego, regresó a la casa, más preocupada que nunca por la honra de su hermana.

Una tormenta de verano barría la cuidad y nubarrones ocultaban la delgada rendija de la luna. Los truenos resonaban más allá de las ventanas, Sakura avanzaba con sigilo por la casa en penumbra, camino al gabinete del conde. El reloj de la pared de la entrada dio las doce. Ya era medianoche.

En Londres, la temporada social estaba en su apogeo. Lady Aimes asistía a una fiesta en compañía de amigos y, como era su costumbre, el conde había salido aquella noche.

Hacía un rato que la mayoría de los criados se había retirado a sus habitaciones, entre ellos Sakura. Tendida en la cama, se repetía una y otra vez que no debía moverse de allí, que debía de ignorar el último movimiento de lord Brant en la partida de ajedrez. Sin embargo el desafío le resultaba insoportablemente tentador.

Tan pronto la casa quedó en silencio se fijó de inmediato en el tablero de ajedrez. A la luz del quinqué, las piezas de ébano y marfil proyectaban sus largas sombras. Iba descalza y el suelo de madera estaba frío, aunque no lo notaba. Avanzó sigilosamente de puntillas hacia el tablero y sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto que lo flanqueaban.

Tras dejar la lámpara en la mesa, estudió la evolución de la partida, apenas consciente del crujido de las ramas que rozaban a la fachada del ladrillo y de las fugaces apariciones de la luna entre las nubes pasajeras. Al contemplar la posición de las piezas tuvo un instante de satisfacción. El conde había mordido el anzuelo. La trampa que ella le había tendido le haría perder la torre.

Levantó un peón para cobrarse la pieza, pero se dio cuenta de que la reina quedaba desprotegida. Sonrió. Aquel hombre no era tan tonto. Debería proceder con más cuidado. Se puso a meditar, y así seguía, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, planeando una estrategia que le permitiera ganar la partida, cuando una voz ronca a sus espaldas, le devolvió a la realidad.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea comer la torre, como quería en un principio. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que su contrincante no se dé cuenta del peligro en que deja a su reina.

La mano de Sakura quedó petrificada sobre el tablero. Se giró despacio y, al alzar la vista, se topó con el rostro del conde.

-Eh… no creo que… que le pase por alto. Creo que él… que usted es un excelente jugador.

-¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que ignoró mis deseos y ha seguido jugando a pesar de que le ordené que no lo hiciera?

Sakura se incorporó, confiando en reducir de ese modo la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Pero al levantarse se percató de su error, pues al ponerse de pie quedó a apenas un palmo de lord Brant que, lejos de retirarse, la obligó a permanecer en su sitio, atrapada entre la silla y la sólida muralla de su pecho.

-¿Y bien, señora Temple? ¿Es por eso que desobedeció mis órdenes? ¿Por qué soy un excelente jugador?

Sakura tragó saliva. El conde era un hombre muy alto, de complexión fornida, y ella conocía de primera mano lo volátil de su temperamento. De su padrastro había aprendido que sucedía cuando hacías enfadar a esas personas. Aun así, por algún extraño motivo, no sentía miedo.

-No… no sé decirle exactamente por qué lo hice. El ajedrez es un juego que me encanta. En cierto modo me sentí retada. Cuando usted entró a mi dormitorio la otra noche yo… Me pareció que volver a jugar le haría bien.

Lord Brant se relajó un poco.

-Quizá usted tiene razón y sí me ha hecho bien. Por qué no se sienta señora Temple? Está preparada para su próximo movimiento, ¿verdad?

También la tensión en Sakura remitió, sustituida por un nerviosismo diferente. En un acto reflejo, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. A la luz de la lámpara, el dorado de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse. La miraba con tal sensualidad que sintió un calorcillo en el estómago.

-Sí, señor, estoy preparada.

Era una locura. Iba descalza y llevaba ropa de cama. Si a alguien los descubría, el escandalo sería mayúsculo.

Incapaz de ponerse freno, y consciente del riesgo que corría, se arrellanó de nuevo en su silla, rezando para que la mano no le temblara demasiado, y levantó el alfil. Lo hizo correr en diagonal sobre los hermosos recuadros de colores alternos, y atacó con él a uno de los caballos del conde.

Éste ahogó una risita y se sentó frente a ella.

-Ésta segura de que matarme la torre no habría sido más inteligente de su parte?

La confianza de Sakura regresaba por momentos.

-Bastante segura, señor.

Él estudio la jugada y al fin movió la reina, que se acercó peligrosamente a un peón de Sakura.

La partida proseguía. El viento ululaba y arrancaba las hojas de los árboles, pero en el interior de aquel pequeño círculo de luz, en el gabinete del conde, Sakura se sentía curiosamente protegida.

Ahora sí movió su torre.

-Me temo que es jaque, señor.

Brant frunció el ceño.

-Lo es, lo es.

Siguieron jugando. Las piezas caían como en una batalla salvaje. Ya habían dado las dos cuando tuvo lugar el movimiento final.

-Jaque mate, señor.

En lugar de enfadarse, como había temido que tal vez sucediera, el conde se echó a reír. Meneaba la cabeza y no dejaba de mirarla.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme. Señora Temple.

-Espero que ello signifique que conservo el puesto de ama de llaves.

Lord Brant arqueó una de sus cejas castañas.

-Tal vez debería dejarse ganar de vez en cuando para asegurarse el trabajo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Creo que en realidad eso no le gustaría lo más mínimo. El conde también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, no me gustaría nada. Espero que me conceda la revancha, señora Temple, en un futuro cercano.

-Estaré encantada, señor.

El conde se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura se encontró exactamente en la misma posición en que había estado por la tarde, tan cerca de él que se perdía en el dorado profundo de sus ojos, parecían mantenerla clavada en el suelo, con los pies pegados a la alfombra. Sintió que la mano del conde le rozaba la mejilla, que le levantaba el rostro, que su boca se unía a la suya.

Entornó los párpados y se vio envuelta por un calor suave. Él no se acercó más. Siguió besándola, moviendo lentamente los labios sobre los suyos. Los saboreaba, se aventuraba cada vez más, los entreabría. Hasta que llegó a traspasarlos con su lengua. Ella empezó a temblar. Involuntariamente, adelantó una mano y se agarró de la solapa de su batín de noche. Él emitió un sonido y la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola hacía sí con firmeza.

En ese preciso instante, al notar el alcance total de su excitación, Sakura recobró los sentidos con la intensidad del viento que soplaba al otro lado de la ventana.

Interrumpiendo el beso, se echó hacía atrás tratando de liberarse de él, de recobrar el dominio de sí misma.

-¡Señor! Sé… sé qué debe estar pensando usted… está usted del todo equivocado si cree que yo… si por un momento ha creído que yo… que yo… si por un momento ha creído que yo haría… haría…

-Ha sido solo un beso, señora Temple.

¿Solo un beso? A ella le había parecido como si el mundo se hubiera puesto patas para arriba.

-Un beso que no debería de haber existido. Una indiscreción que no… volverá a suceder.

-Siento que no lo haya disfrutado. Le aseguró que a mí sí me ha complacido.

Sakura se ruborizó al oír aquellas palabras. Sí lo había disfrutado. Y demasiado.

-No está bien. Usted es quien me ha contratado, y yo soy su ama de llaves.

-Eso es cierto. Tal vez podríamos hacer algo para solucionarlo.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? La palabra amancebada regresó a su mente.

-¿No está sugiriendo que..? No es posible que pretenda que yo…

Con las piernas temblorosas, irguió mucho los hombros y levantó la lámpara de mesa.

-Me temo que debo desearle unas buenas noches, señor.

Dicho lo cual se dio vuelta y se alejó.

Mientras cruzaba el gabinete, sentía que los ojos del conde se clavaban en su espalda, la quemaban por dentro.

-Buenas noches, señora Temple- respondió él cuando ella franqueaba el quicio de la puerta.


	6. capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

De pie en la penumbra de su gabinete, Shaoran avivó el quinqué, ahora que Sakura se había llevado su lámpara. Sonrió al pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche. Había regresado pronto a casa deliberadamente, con la esperanza de atrapar in fraganti al jugador secreto. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, en el fondo esperaba que la infractora fuera Sakura Temple.

Le había sorprendido, y agradado, sus dotes para el juego. Le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes. Su prima Meiling era una mujer aguda e interesante. También lo había sido su madre, muerta hacía diecisiete años. Se imaginaba pasando horas deliciosas con Sakura frente al tablero, después de haber pasado otras, más deliciosas aún, en el lecho de aquella encantadora mujer.

Sin embargo, llegar hasta él tal vez no fuera tan fácil como había imaginado.

Shaoran se acercó al aparador de madera labrada y se sirvió un coñac. Había supuesto aquella misma noche que podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Sin duda aquella muchacha no podía ser tan ingenua como para no comprender que, como amante, su situación- y la de su hermana- mejorarían notablemente.

En la próxima oportunidad, le explicaría las ventajas en términos prácticos y objetivos, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no servía de nada. Sakura Temple era una mujer de principios. Se trataba de una muchacha soltera, por más que él hubiera creído conveniente llamarla "señora". Acostarse con un hombre que no fuera su futuro esposo no entraba en sus planes.

Aunque se sentía atraída por él, de ello no le cabía duda. Conocía a las mujeres lo bastante como para saber cuándo alguna correspondía a su interés. Y él se lo había demostrado. En realidad, su "interés" seguía vivo y coleando dentro de sus calzones, evocando la tibia suavidad de sus labios temblorosos, que tan perfectamente se habían amoldados a los suyos.

Su excitación creció, se endureció. Deseaba a Sakura Temple. No recordaba que otra mujer le hubiera gustado tanto como ella.

A menos claro, que todo aquello fuera teatro.

A Shaoran le gustaba las mujeres, pero también sabía lo taimabas que podían ser algunas. Por más educada que pareciera, por más distinguidos que resultaran sus modales y su forma de hablar, lo cierto era que a Sakura la había encontrado en la calle. ¿Estaría representando un papel, o era en realidad tan inocente como parecía?

Por el momento confiaría en su instinto y llevaría a cabo un plan que le permitiría resolver dos de sus problemas; iniciaría una sutil campaña de seducción. Después de todo, sería en beneficio de Sakura. Sin duda, y a pesar de las desgraciadas circunstancias en las que pudiera encontrarse en la actualidad, había recibido una buena educación. Se vería bien vestida, con ropas elegantes, en el interior de un carruaje negro. Y, con el dinero que le diera, podría proporcionarle muchas cosas a su hermana Tomoyo.

La idea le dio que pensar. ¿Quiénes eran exactamente Tomoyo y Sakura Temple? Shaoran tenía por principio conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de las personas de su entorno. Tal vez no estuviera de más contratar a alguien que realizara algunas pesquisas. Debería pensárselo.

Se concentró en el tablero de ajedrez. La seducción no era tan distinta al juego que tenía delante. El hombre daba el primer paso, la mujer reaccionaba, el juego seguía desarrollándose hasta que uno de ellos resultaba victorioso. Él se veía sin duda en el papel del vencedor, aunque sabía que no sería fácil. Si deseaba obtener el premio, debía actuar según un plan bien trazado.

Sonrío. "El que gana se lleva el trofeo".

Sakura se levantó, ocultó un bostezo con la mano y sintió los ojos algo hinchados. ¡Había dormido tan poco aquella noche! La mayor parte de ella la había pasado dando vueltas y más vueltas en el lecho, avergonzada, sin dejar de pensar que se había puesto en evidencia, sin dejar de pensar que se había puesto en evidencia en el gabinete de lord Brant.

Dios santo. ¿Qué debía de pensar de ella, si le había permitido que se tomara aquellas libertades? A ella no la habían educado para comportarse de ese modo. Sus padres, y la academia privada de la señora Thornhill, le habían enseñado a conducirse como una dama, Sakura rezaba para que aquello no volviera a suceder.

Con aquella idea firmemente instalada en su mente, subió las escaleras que conducía a la planta principal. Debía de dar instrucciones a las criadas, asegurarse de que limpiaran los armarios roperos y de que los forraran de nuevo con papel nuevo. Había de ocuparse del suministro de velas, cerciorarse de que hubiera suficientes cuartillas y tintas en los escritorios.

Estaba cruzando el vestíbulo cuando Timmons apareció corriendo con el periódico matutino bajo el brazo.

-Ah, señora Temple. ¿Le sería mucha molestia? Debo ocuparme de una encargo urgente voy algo justo de tiempo- le dijo, alargándole el London Chronicle-. Al señor le gusta leerlo mientras desayuna- añadió, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, y trasladando así a Sakura la responsabilidad de hacérselo llegar al conde.

"Y yo que esperaba no tener que encontrármelo más", se dijo entre suspiros. Esperanza nada realista, si su intención era conservar su empleo. Al menos, tras lo sucedido la noche anterior, a él le había quedado claro que no tenía interés en ser otra cosa que su ama de llaves.

La calva de Timmons brilló al sol cuando, mientras cerraba la puerta, se encontró en la calle. Sakura se dirigió al comedor donde se servía los desayunos, una estancia alegre, decorada en tonos amarillos y azules que daba al jardín. Tal vez el conde no hubiera bajado todavía. Si se daba prisa, podría dejar el periódico junto al plato, y así evitaría el encuentro.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta desdobló el periódico y echó un vistazo rápido a los titulares. Cuando se encontraba a dos pasos del comedor se detuvo en seco, petrificada.

"El barón de Harwood llega a Londres y refiere un extraño suceso de robo e intento de asesinato".

Su corazón pareció detenerse en seco, lo mismo que sus pies, antes de reanudar sus latidos, convertidos ahora en palpitaciones aceleradas. Según el Chronicles, el barón había sido herido de gravedad en la cabeza en el transcurso de un robo cometido en Harwood Hall, su residencia campestre del condado de Kent. Su atacante le habría infligido un violento golpe que le había hecho perder temporalmente la memoria. Acababa de recobrarla en parte, y acudía a Londres en busca de los responsables del delito.

El artículo hacía referencia al valioso collar de perlas robado, aunque en él no se acusaba a sus hijastras. Al parecer, el barón valoraba demasiado su reputación como para suscitar un escándalo social. Lo que sí se facilitaba era una descripción somera de dos jóvenes a quienes el consideraba sospechosas del crimen. Por desgracia, dicha descripción encajaba punto por punto con el aspecto físico de Tomoyo y de ella misma.

"Al menos no lo maté", pensó Sakura con alivio, aunque a continuación, y no sin sentirse algo culpable, se le ocurrió que tal vez habría sido mejor haberlo hecho.

En aquel preciso instante, la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró el conde. Sakura dio un respingo, escondió el periódico tras su espalda y se obligó a mirarlo.

-Buenos días, señor

-Buenos días, señora Temple- respondió él, fijándose en la mesa-. ¿Ha visto usted mi periódico matutino? Timmons suele dejármelo en la mesa del desayuno.

El ejemplar parecía quemarle los dedos.

-No, señor. Tal vez esté en su gabinete. ¿Quiere que vaya a ver?

-Iré yo.

Tan pronto lord Brant se alejó ella escondió el periódico entre sus faldones. Le disgustaba tener que engañarle, pero se alegraba de que el momento hubiera sido breve.

O al menos una parte de ella se alegraba. La otra se lamentaba de que él fuera capaz de mirarla como si nunca le hubiera estrechado entre sus brazos, contra su musculoso cuerpo, como si nunca le hubiera besado los labios, como si su lengua no la hubiera explorado…

Se detuvo, escandalizada con el curso de sus propios pensamientos. Fuera cual fuese su situación actual, no dejaba de ser una dama, no una de las mujerzuelas con que se relacionaba el conde. Pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior era lo que menos le convenía. Decidida a olvidar el incidente, dirigió a la planta superior en busca de Tomoyo, para advertirle de la publicación de aquel artículo.

Sin duda, lo más sensato en aquellas circunstancias era irse de Londres. Pero todavía no habían recibido la siguiente paga, y lo que habían cobrado hasta el momento apenas les alcanzaría para salir de la cuidad.

Después de mucho pensar, decidió que lo mejor sería seguir allí, pues era una manera de ocultarse a la vista de todos, con la esperanza de que no aparecieran más noticias en los periódicos o de que, si lo hacían, nadie relacionara la extraña historia del barón con su aparición en casa de lord Brant.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Ojalá así fuera. En caso contrario, no sólo acabarían en la cárcel; el barón tendría al fin, la vía libre para hacer con Tomoyo lo que quisiera.

Transcurrieron tres días. Nadie mencionó el artículo del periódico, pero Sakura seguía preocupada. Con todo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y debía supervisar las tareas de los demás empleados.

Una vez terminada la breve visita de Lady Aimes, ordenó que cambiaran las sábanas de las habitaciones de invitados e inicio la labor de inventariar la despensa de la cocina. Cuando hubo terminado, fue en busca de Tomoyo.

-Disculpe, señora Honeycutt, ¿ha visto usted a mi hermana? Creía que se encontraba en el salón azul.

-Ahí estaba señora Temple. Abrillantaba los muebles cuando el señor pasó por ahí. En ese momento ella miraba por la ventana. Ya sabe lo mucho que le gusta contemplar el jardín.

-Ya.

-Bien, el caso es que el señor le preguntó si le apetecía salir a dar un paseo. Comentó algo de mostrarle el nido de petirrojos que había encontrado.

La preocupación de Sakura disparó al momento, lo mismo que su enfado. ¡Menudo bribón! Hacía solo unos días había estado besándola a ella, y ahora se encontraba en el jardín intentando seducir a la pobre Tomoyo.

A paso ligero, se dirigió a las puertas ventana que daban al jardín, las abrió y accedió a las terrazas de ladrillo rojo. El perfume del espliego, mezclado con el de tierra húmeda recién arada inundó sus fosas nasales, pero no vio a Tomoyo por ninguna parte.

Sus temores se dispararon. Si Brant le había puesto la mano encima, si la había lastimado de algún modo…

Enfilando el sendero de grava, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la fuente, punto donde todos los caminos del jardín confluían como los radios de, una rueda. Esperaba que, una vez allí, algo le indicara qué dirección habían tomado. Pero, para su sorpresa, no tardó en descubrir que se encontraban en plena luz del día, a pocos pasos de ella. Tomoyo contemplaba un racimo de hojas y bastoncillos que formaban un pequeño nido de ave.

Se encontraba a una distancia prudencial del conde, contemplando las ramas de abedul. Al oír los pasos de Sakura sobre la grava, lord Brant apartó la vista de Tomoyo y la clavó en ella.

-Ah, señora Temple, me preguntaba en que momento aparecería por aquí.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero descubrió que su rostro se mantenía rígido, como a punto de cuartearse.

-Vengo a buscar a Tomoyo. Hay bastante trabajo pendiente y necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Ah sí? El caso es que he invitado a su hermana a acompañarme. Me ha parecido que le gustaría ver el nido de petirrojos que ha encontrado el jardinero.

Al fin Tomoyo los miró con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de asombro.

-Ven a ver, Saku. Hay tres huevecitos azules moteados. Son preciosos.

Ignorando al conde que, lejos de enfadarse, mostraba un gesto parecido a satisfacción, Sakura ocupó el lugar de su hermana, se subió al taburete que el jardinero había colocado en la base del árbol y contempló el nido.

-Sí, son preciosos, Tomoyo.

Bajó, impacientemente por alejarse de Brant cuanto antes, y descubrió que se sentía algo celosa. Se trataba de un sentimiento del todo nuevo, jamás había experimentado, por más que fuera consciente de la belleza de su hermana. En realidad, no era de su hermana quien estaba celosa, pues aunque el conde se hubiera fijado en ella, su hermana no demostraba el menor interés por él.

-Supongo que el conde es un hombre agradable- le había dicho en una ocasión-, pero me pone nerviosa. Parece tan… tan…

-Bueno, sí, en ocasiones puede intimidar un poco.

-Sí, y es tan… tan…

-Lord Brant es… bueno… un hombre sin duda muy masculino.

Tomoyo había asentido.

-Nunca sé que decirle ni qué hacer.

La voz profunda de lord Brant disipó aquel recuerdo de la mente de Sakura.

-Vamos, señorita Marion. Parece que su hermana la necesita, de modo que nuestro agradable interludio ha terminado.

Miraba a Tomoyo y le sonreía, pero en sus ojos Sakura no reconocía el calor que había visto en ellos cuando ella era el objeto de su mirada. Tomó a su hermana de la mano y la ayudó a bajar del taburete al que una vez más se había subido para contemplar el nido.

El conde les dedicó una última y cortés reverencia, como si fueran invitadas en vez de ser sirvientas.

-Que pasen ustedes una buena tarde, miladies.

Una vez se encontraron lo bastante alejadas, Sakura preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo la miró.

-Ha sido muy amable al mostrarme el nido.

-Sí… claro, muy amable.

Quería añadir algo, prevenirla de algún modo. Tomoyo ya había tenido una mal experiencia, aunque por fortuna no había sucedido nada irreparable. Se le hacía difícil creer que lord Brant pudiera resultar parecido a su padrastro, pero, si no era así, ¿por qué se habría molestado en salir al jardín con Tomoyo?

La oscuridad avanzaba al otro lado de la ventana. La neblina se apoderaba de las calles y cubría las casas. Después de la cena, Sakura se había retirado a sus habitaciones para seguir leyendo la novela de la señora Radcliffe que había sacado de la biblioteca. Poco después de las once, se quedó dormida en el sofá de la salita.

Al cabo de un rato la despertó alguien que llamaba a la puerta muy suavemente. Por un momento temió que fuese lord Brant, pero de haber sido él los aldabonazos habrían resonado. Se puso el batín y se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa. Para su sorpresa, era su hermana.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué diab…?

La hizo entrar y cerró la puerta, alarmada por la expresión grave de su rostro. Se acercó a la lámpara que ardía con llama baja y aumentó su intensidad. Al momento la salita quedó inundada por un resplandor amarillento.

-¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? ¿Qué te pasa?

La muchacha tragó salida y, asustada, abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es… es el señor.

A Sakura se le heló la sangre.

-¿Brant? – A la luz de la lámpara, se distinguía la palidez de sus mejillas.- ¿Qué ha hecho el conde?

-Lord Brant me ha enviado un mensaje… lo encontré bajo mi puerta. –Con dedos temblorosos, alargó la cuartilla doblada, que Sakura cogió.

"Tomoyo: Desearía hablar con usted en privado. Suba a mi dormitorio a medianoche." Y firmaba simplemente "Brant".

-No quiero ir, Saku, tengo miedo. ¿Y si… y si me toca igual que hacía el barón?

Sakura releyó la nota y sintió que su indignación crecía por momentos. ¡Que Dios las protegiera! Sus temores sobre el conde eran fundados.

-No te preocupes, cielo. No tienes que ir. Iré yo en tu lugar.

-Pero ¿no tienes miedo? ¿Y si te pega?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que el conde sea malvado, pero creo que no es de los que van por ahí pegando a las mujeres- repuso, pero sin saber por qué le hacía pensar de ese momento. Hasta el momento se había equivocado del todo con ese hombre. Había llegado a creer que era distinto a los demás, más abierto, algo menos condescendiente, le habría importado más de la cuenta descubrir que él también carecía de escrúpulos.

Fuera la clase de hombre que fuese, esa noche pensaba enseñarle una lección sobre las consecuencias de intentar seducir a una muchacha inocente.

Shaoran echó otro vistazo al reloj de la chimenea, como ya había hecho al menos en otras veinte ocasiones. Pasaban dos minutos de las doce. Vestido sólo con camisa y calzones, se recostó en la cama. Esperaba que su plan funcionara, que su estratagema le diera la victoria.

Que sacrificando al peón lograría atrapar a la reina.

Era un movimiento peligroso, lo sabía. Aun así, Sakura Temple era una rival difícil, por lo que se había obligado a idear una aproximación distinta de la que en principio pretendía.

Sonrió al oír, al fin, cuatro golpes secos en la puerta. No se trataba de la forma de llamar suave e insegura que Tomoyo habría empleado, sino de una más firme y furiosa; sólo podía corresponder a su hermana.

-Entré- masculló. Esperó a que se abriera la puerta y constató que, en efecto, era Sakura. Pese a la penumbra, aunque no pudo verle el rostro reconoció su menor estatura y su ademán beligerante.

-Llega tarde- informó él, posando la vista en el reloj de la chimenea-. Especifiqué que debía presentarse a las doce. Y pasan tres minutos.

-¿Tarde?- repitió ella en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto a la cólera que la dominaba-. Sean tres minutos o tres horas, el caso es que Tomoyo no va a venir.

Sakura avanzó un paso, penetrando en un espacio más iluminado por el claro de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Shaoran se fijó en que llevaba el pelo suelto, que se ondulaba ligeramente a la altura de sus hombros y resplandecía aquí y allá. Se moría de ganas de pasarle los dedos y palpar su tacto sedoso. Bajo el batín, sus senos oscilaban al compás de su respiración, y él deseaba cogerlos con las manos, agachar la cabeza y llenarse la boca con ellos.

-Siento decepcionarle señor, pero su plan de seducción ha fracasado. Tomoyo sigue a salvo en su dormitorio.

Shaoran se levantó de la cama y fue hacia ella, como un león dispuesto a atrapar a su presa.

-Mejor así.

-No lo entiendo. Usted le envió la nota y le pidió que viniera. Planeaba seducirla. Usted…

-Se equivoca querida Sakura. Le pedí que viniera porque sabía que usted no se le permitiría y se presentaría en su lugar. – Entonces puso le puso las manos en los hombros y sintió su tensión. Muy despacio, la atrajo hacia sí-. Es a usted quien deseo, Sakura. Así ha sido desde el principio.

Y la besó.

Sakura sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando la boca del conde se posó sobre la suya. Durante un instante, permaneció inmóvil dejando que el calor invadiera todo su cuerpo, absorbiendo su sabor, apenas consciente de la dureza del cuerpo varonil que se pegaba contra el suyo. Pero entonces recordó por qué se encontraba allí, que era a Tomoyo a quien lord Brant deseaba en realidad. Apoyó las manos contra su pecho para alejarlo, apartó la cabeza y forcejeó hasta liberarse de su abrazo.

-¡Miente!- exclamó con la respiración entre cortada por la ira, o eso quiso hacer creer-. Lo dice porque soy yo quien esta aquí y no Tomoyo. Retrocedió unos pasos- Tomaría usted a cualquier… a cualquier mujer que se presentara a sus aposentos.

El conde negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia ella, que siguió reculando hasta que alcanzó la pared. Ya no podía alejarse más.

-¿No se lo cree? Usted y yo jugamos a un juego. Y el premio que yo deseo es usted, no Tomoyo.

-No me lo creo. Todos los hombres desean a mi hermana.

-Tomoyo es una niña y siempre lo será, por más años que cumpla. Usted es una mujer Sakura- Le clavó los ojos leoninos en los suyos-. En el fondo sabe muy bien que es a usted a quien quiero.

Sakura tragó saliva, miró a aquellos ojos castaños e hizo esfuerzos por no echarse a temblar. Recordó aquella misma mirada la noche en que había irrumpido en su cuarto, recordó como la había besado en su gabinete, las vagas indirectas sobre su deseo de convertirle en amante suya. Por más improbable que pareciera, creía que él decía la verdad.

El conde le levantó la barbilla, acercó el rostro y le atrapó los labios con los suyos. Fue un beso dulce y persuasivo, que le llevaba a entregarse, la seducía con cada roce. Luego le besó las comisuras de los labios y en torno al cuello.

-Si dice usted la verdad- susurró ella- ¿por qué no me envió la nota a mí?

Sintió que el conde esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Habría venido?

-No.

-Eso creía yo- convino él, y volvió a besarla.

Las manos de Sakura ascendieron por el torso del conde y se posaron sobre la pechera de su camisa. Dios bendito, aquello era como llegar al cielo, la dulzura y el calor de aquellos besos, aquellos labios blandos y duros a la vez que encajaban a la perfección a los suyos, que vencían todas sus defensas y la atraían, que daban y tomaba a la vez.

-Ábrete a mi- murmuró él, y su lengua se colocó entre sus labios.

Sakura se agitó, recorrida por un escalofrío. Los besos del conde eran cada vez más profundos, y ella sintió flaquear sus fuerzas. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la atrajo aún más hacia sí. Sakura temblaba.

Sabía que debía detenerle. Él era el conde de Brant, un conquistador y un vividor que la arruinaría si ella permitía que sucediera lo que estaba por suceder. A él todo le traía sin cuidado excepto el deseo de satisfacer sus bajos instintos. Sin embargo, percibía una necesidad en él, la había percibido desde la noche en que había penetrado en su dormitorio.

También su necesidad afloraba a la superficie a borbotones, renacía con cada embestida de su lengua, se hacía más profunda con cada caricia que él dedicaba a sus senos, demorándose en ellos, moldeándolos por encima del camisón, transmitiéndole un calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Le temblaban las piernas. El conde volvió a besarle el cuello mientras le abría el batín azul e introducía una mano en su interior, sobre la delgada tela de algodón. Cubrió su pecho y con el pulgar empezó a acariciarle el pezón.

-Dios, cómo te deseo- murmuró él, tirando de la cinta que le cerraba el camisón a la altura del cuello, aproximándose más para acariciar la plenitud de sus pechos. A Sakura se le secaba la boca. No podía tragar. Sus pezones presionados contra aquellas manos. Entrégate a mí- añadió él en voz muy baja. Sé que tú también lo deseas.

Dios santo, era cierto. Jamás había deseado tanto una cosa. Ansiaba saber dónde conducía aquel calor, deseaba que él la acariciara, que le besara todo el cuerpo. Él encerraba todos sus sueños prohibidos, todas sus desbocadas fantasías. Hacía tiempo que sabía que ella sabía que no era como Tomoyo, sino que sentía impulsos y deseos, y desde luego deseaba al conde.

Sakura meneaba la cabeza, intentaba escabullirse. El conde la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

-No me digas que no. Deja que cuide de ti. Tendrás una vida mejor, y podrás velar por Tomoyo. A ninguna de las dos os faltará de nada.

Lord Brant lo decía sin ambages. Quería convertirla en su amante. No deseaba a Tomoyo, la deseaba a ella, la hermana mayor, la más vigorosa, no a la bonita. La idea la aturdía. Considerando la vida a que debía enfrentarse y el deseo que sentía por él, no se trataba de una mala proposición.

Pero Sakura no se veía capaz de aceptarla.

Le sorprendió al descubrir que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Sin dejar de mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, apartó un poco, logró levantar la vista y vio aquel atractivo y malicioso rostro.

-No puedo… no puedo… por más perverso que sea, me gustaría poder pero… - volvió a negar con la cabeza- sencillamente no puedo.

Él, con gran ternura le rozó la mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Estás segura? No es algo tan perverso, entre dos personas que comparten necesidades similares, y además en tu caso debes pensar en Tomoyo. Las dos tendríais el futuro asegurado.

Sakura se sintió culpable. Tal vez si debería de hacerlo por ella. Aunque tal vez aquello fuera sólo una excusa.

En cualquier caso sencillamente no podría renunciar a sus principios de ese modo. Además si fuera poco, estaba el asunto del robo y el intento de asesinato de su padrastro. Tuvo que reprimir un súbito e imperioso impulso de relatarle todo lo sucedido, de echarse a sus brazos e implorarle su ayuda.

Pero no podía correr el riesgo.

-Estoy convencida, señor.

Con dulzura muy despacio, él se inclinó y le besó las lágrimas.

-Tal vez con el tiempo cambie de opinión.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y, temblorosa, aspiró hondo, aunque en aquel momento nada deseaba más que otro beso suyo, nada quería más que permitirle que le hiciera el amor.

-No cambiaré de opinión. Dígame que no volverá a proponérmelo. Dígamelo, o me veré obligada a marcharme.

Notó algo en la expresión del conde, un remolino de sentimientos que no era capaz de descifrar. Transcurrieron unos momentos y lord Brant suspiró.

-Si ése es de verdad su deseo- dijo, recuperando el trato formal-, no volveré a proponérselo.

-Quiero que me dé su palabra de caballero.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

-Después de lo que sucedió esta noche ¿Todavía me considera caballero?

Ella logró esbozar una trémula sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque no me haga explicarle por qué, pues lo ignoro.

El conde se volvió y se alejó más de ella.

-Esta bien le doy mi palabra. Está a salvo de mí, señora Temple, aunque estoy seguro de que lo lamentaré mientras usted siga sirviendo en esta casa.

-Gracias, señor.

Se volvió para irse, convenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto y sintiéndose tan desgraciada como el día en que le informaron de la muerte de su madre.

El débil eco de la puerta al cerrarse se le clavó como un cuchillo. Su cuerpo aún latía de deseo, le dolía de la frustración. Shaoran la deseaba mucho, más incluso de lo que había creído. No obstante, el sentimiento que ahora le embargaba no podía describirse sino como alivio.

Con los pasos de los años había ido sintiéndose algo hastiado de las mujeres, volviéndose más insensible a ellas, pero jamás se había rebajado tanto en sus intentos de seducción como esa noche.

Podría haber insistido en las ventajas que ella obtendría. Como amante, Sakura, junto con su hermana, habría estado bien cuidada. Él habría velado por su estabilidad económica, incluso después de que su relación hubiera terminado.

Sin embargo, no sin cierta prevención, le aliviaba que ella no hubiera aceptado. En las semanas que ella llevaba a su servicio en la casa, había llegado a respetarla e incluso admirarla. Se entregaba a su trabajo, por menos colaboración que recibiera del resto de los empleados. Era inteligente, aguda, decidida y leal con sus seres queridos. De la integridad de sus valores morales ya no le cabía duda aquella noche había vuelto a demostrárselo.

Se merecía mucho más que la breve relación sexual que había tenido con él.

Con todo, seguía deseándola. Al quitarse la camisa y los calzones, a punto de acostarse, su cuerpo seguía excitado. Recordó sus besos inocentes pero apasionados, y se estremeció con el dolor de su ausencia.

Pero Sakura Temple se encontraba a salvo de él. Shaoran le había dado su palabra y no la rompería. Ella seguía siendo su ama de llaves, y nada más.


	7. capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al menos en ciertos aspectos, el destino parecía estar de parte de Sakura. En los siguientes días, no se publicó nada más acerca del robo sufrido por el barón de Harwood, ni del ataque que había sido objeto. Sin dudas las habladurías no cesarían en la alta sociedad, pero lord Brant estaba demasiado ocupado para hacer caso a rumores y escándalos.

Brant. Sakura lo hacía lo posible por no pensar en él. No quería verlo, no quería mirar aquellos ojos castaños, recordar sus arrebatadores besos, su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, sus caricias… No quería volver a sentir la horrible tentación a la que había estado a punto de sucumbir aquella noche.

Ni reprimir de nuevo su deseo de estar con él.

Por suerte, había logrado ocultar a Tomoyo los agitados pensamientos que poblaban su mente. Cuando Sakura volvió a bajar aquella noche, su hermana la estaba esperando. Ella le comunicó que lo de la nota había sido un malentendido, que el conde había escrito "medianoche" pero que había querido decir "mediodía", y que lo que en realidad quería era saber si ellas se sentían a gusto con sus nuevos trabajos.

La historia era de lo más inverosímil, y sólo una persona tan ingenua como Tomoyo la habría creído. Sakura se sintió culpable por mentirle, pero agradeció a Dios que su hermana no la pusiera en duda, y dio el asunto por zanjado.

Desde aquella noche, sólo veía al conde cuando por azar se cruzaban por los pasillos, y entonces el mostraba una gran cortesía y reserva. Una cortesía y reserva que, en el fondo, a ella le resultaban desesperantes.

En su gabinete el tablero de ajedrez permanecía olvidado en su rincón, y cada vez que Sakura lo veía, debía reprimir el impulso de acercarse y mover pieza, para retarlo de nuevo. Pero sabía muy bien adónde conducía aquel camino: al desastre.

Y entonces una mañana, en el London Chronicle apareció otra noticia de la búsqueda que seguía llevándose a cabo en relación con los delitos cometidos contra el barón Harwood. Por suerte, Sakura había logrado hacer desaparecer aquel ejemplar, lo mismo que había hecho con el anterior.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto tiempo más lograrían ocultarse en la mansión de lord Brant. Ahorraban todo lo que podían en previsión de que tuviesen que escapar precipitadamente, y cuanto más tiempo se mantuvieran en servicio del conde, más dinero reunirían, y cuanto más dinero tuvieran, más posibilidades habría de que su huida terminara bien.

Además, siempre reservaba la esperanza de que el barón se cansara de seguir buscando y regresara a Harwood Hall, o que se convenciera de que ellas se escondían en un algún lugar remoto de la campiña. Todas las noches rezaba porque así fuera.

Entretanto, el conde le había hecho llegar una nota con los nombres de los invitados a la cena que aquella noche ofrecería en la casa. Entre ésos se encontraban su prima Meiling y su esposo, lord Aimes; el coronel Pendleton, del Ministerio de Guerra, Lord Eriol Chezwick. También asistiría el duque de Sheffield, además del doctor Geoffrey Chastain, su esposa y la mayor de sus hijas, Grace.

Cuando Sakura leyó el último nombre de la lista el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella conocía a Grace Chastain. Habían ido juntas a la academia de señoritas de la señora Thornhill. En realidad, Grace había sido su mejor amiga durante aquellos años.

Ahora le parecía que de todo aquello hacía siglos, que había sucedido en otra era, en otra vida. Cuando el barón le prohibió regresar a la academia, Sakura había recibido pocas noticias de Grace, más allá de alguna carta ocasional. Con los problemas que tenía en casa, las respuestas de Sakura habían sido parcas y esporádicas, sus amigas habían acabado por distanciarse de ella.

Con todo, Grace la reconocería al instante, por más que llevara aquel horrible uniforme de ama de llaves. Así, no le quedaba otro remedio que mantenerse alejada del comedor, y no entrar bajo ningún concepto.

-Ah, aquí está, señora Temple.

Sakura se puso rígida al oír aquella voz profunda y familiar a sus espaldas. Armándose de valor, aspiró hondo y se volvió.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Sólo deseo asegurarme de que estará todo listo esta noche.

-Por supuesto, señor. Precisamente ahora revisaba los nombres para poner las tarjetas en la mesa.

-Supongo que sabe cómo deben sentarse los invitados.

Lord Brant parecía tan ausente, tan distantes, que se diría que jamás había mostrado el menor interés por ella. Ojalá el que ella sentía por él se hubiera esfumado con la misma rapidez.

-Los invitados deben sentarse según su rango, señor.

-Bien, dejaré, el asunto en sus manos- repuso él, asintiendo, antes de alejarse por donde había venido.

Sakura lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, e hizo esfuerzos por no fijarse en sus anchos hombros, sus largas piernas y sus elegantes movimientos. Esfuerzo por ignorar aquellas manos fuertes, el recuerdo de ellas acariciándole los pechos, demorándose en sus pezones. Esfuerzos por no pensar en el placer embriagador que le había hecho sentir.

-¡Sakura!

Tomoyo venía hacia ella por el pasillo. Había estado trabajando abajo, ayudando con los preparativos de la cena, es decir supervisando que las doncellas que iban a servirla dispusieran de todo lo necesario.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo?

-La señora Reynolds acabade despedirse. La ha ofendido que le ordenaras añadir más especias al relleno de perdices. También se negó a echar más ron a los pasteles borrachos. Y cuando supo que pretendías que pusiera unas gotas de zumo de limón en la salsa de espárragos, arrojó su delantal sobre la mesa y salió por la `puerta de atrás dando un portazo. La señora Whitehead, su ayudante, la ha seguido.

-¿Se han ido?¿Las dos?

-Sí, y han dicho que no volverán hasta que… hasta que el infierno se hiele, e incluso entonces sólo si tú ya no estas al servicio de esta casa.

-¡dios bendito!- Sakura bajó corriendo a la cocina, seguida de su hermana-. No puedo creerlo. Tal vez no se cocinera, pero sé bien que sabe bien y qué no. La comida que preparaba la señora Reynolds era comestible, pero demasiado sencilla e insípida. Creía que… he estado leyendo un libro de recetas francesas maravilloso. Lo encontré en la biblioteca. Me pareció que añadiendo especias, logrando unos sabores más definidos, todo sería mucho mejor.

-Supongo que la señora Reynolds no era de la misma opinión.

-No, parece que no.

Cuando Sakura entró en la cocina se encontró con un verdadero caos: las ollas borboteaban, había vapor y humo por todas partes, las llamas bailaban en los quemadores. La señora Honeycutt tenía los ojos como platos, y a la señora Conklin le temblaban las manos.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó la vieja. Ancha de caderas, de pelo rubio desaliñado y con un ligero acento londinense, era una de las pocas criadas que siempre la había tratado con educación-. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

Sakura echó un vistazo a los cuencos llenos de ostras vivas que esperaban convertirse es sopa, se fijó en los manojos de espárragos todavía sin cortar, el cuarto de ternera que se asaba en los espetones y enviaba columnas de humo por la chimenea de la lumbre.

Echó atrás los hombros para transmitir un aplomo y una calma que no sentía, y dijo:

-¿Hay alguien más en el servicio que sepa algo, por poco que sea, de cocina? ¿La señora Rathbone, tal vez?

-No, señora. Sólo la señora Reynolds y la señora Whitehead, y ahora las dos se han ido.

Sakura suspiró.

-Muy bien, entonces sacaremos esas sartenes del fuego para que las salchichas no sigan quemándose, y luego terminaremos la cena nosotras mismas.

-Pero, señora… nosotras no… la señora Honeycutt y yo no solemos trabajar en la cocina. No tenemos ni idea.

Sakura cogió un trapo para agarrar el mango de la sartén de hierro y apartarla del fuego.

-Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil, y más si tenemos en cuenta que más de la mitad de la comida ya está preparada.

La señora Conklin miró los fogones con desconfianza.

-No sé, señora, no sé.

Sakura se recogió las faldas, cruzó con paso decidido la cocina y se puso el delantal de la señora Reynolds.

-Tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podemos, eso es todo. Entre las cuatro ya iremos solucionando las dificultades a medida que surjan. – Se obligó a sonreír -. Tengo la absoluta convicción de que esa cena será una de las que más satisfecho quedará el señor.

Pero transcurrieron las horas, y ella, limpiándose las manos de grasa y sacudiéndose la harina del delantal, se había convencido que aquello no sería así.

Con todo, vertió la sopa de ostras en una sopera de plata, dispuso la ternera, demasiado hecha, en una fuente y colocó en otra las perdices asadas, algo crudas todavía en ciertas partes. Mientras disponía el relleno de salchichas chamuscadas en los cuencos de plata, ordenó a los lacayos que llenaran las copas de vino hasta el borde, con la esperanza de que los invitados se achisparan lo suficiente para que, una vez servida la cena, no reparasen el desastre.

Al menos, las horas pasadas en aquella asfixiante cocina hicieron nacer cierta camaradería entre ambas hermanas y el resto del personal: las señoras Honeycutt y Conklin, los lacayos recién contratados y los señores Peabody y Kidd, cuyos servicios también requirió. Además, durante todo ese tiempo se puso al día de un montón de chismes.

Había pocos secretos en una casa del tamaño de la del conde. El más destacado la búsqueda que lord Brant hacía de su primo, el capitán Sharpe. Más intrigante resultaba lo que la señora Honeycutt había ido recopilando a partir de fragmentos de conversaciones entre el conde y su prima, lady Aimes: el señor pretendía casarse con una heredera.

-Su padre, el anterior conde, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria- intervino la señora Conklin -, dejó a su hijo en una situación algo apurada. Perdió la mayor parte de su fortuna. Pero el hijo, éste si que es listo. Había sabido arreglra las cosas y ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes. Y al parecer su intervención no sólo era recuperarse de las pérdidas, sino incrementar el patrimonio familiar.

Sakura había preferido no enterarse de aquellas cosas.

-¿Ya vuelven los lacayos! – Exclamó la señora Honeycutt, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento y devolviéndola al desorden de la cocina-. Es el momento de servir el postre.

Todos pusieron manos a la obra, ayudando a Peabody a llenar las bandejas, mientras Kidd se cargaba una en el hombro. Las cuatro mujeres sonrieron cuando una de ellas colocó la tapa semicircular sobre la fuente en que habían dispuesto los bizcochos borrachos de ron, muy borrachos.

-Con éstos terminarán como cubas- comentó la señora Conklin, maliciosa-. Cuando acaben de comérselos, sobre todo si los acompañan con un poco más de licor, no advertirán que parecen caras de cerdo.

Tomoyo miró a su hermana de reojo y se tapó la boca, pero de todos modos se le escapó una risita. Y, por más que lo intentó, Sakura también logró ahogar la suya.

Era cierto, el interior de los moldes se asemejaba a un gorrino. La señora Honeycutt y la señora Conklin se unieron al concierto de carcajadas, que cesaron súbitamente cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y entró el conde.

Echó un vistazo a la montaña de cazuelas y sartenes sucias, a la comida esparcida por los mármoles y a la harina que cubría el suelo, y arqueó las cejas.

-Muy bien, ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? – Tomoyo se ruborizó y las señoras Conklin y Honrycutt empezaron a temblar, asustadas. En cambio, Sakura sólo pensó que el pelo se le había rizado y salía por debajo de la cofia, porque durante el zafarrancho de la tarde se la había retirado, y debía de verse horrible, y que además tenía la blusa y la falda lenas de grasa-, ¿Señora Temple?

-Lo… lo siento, señor. Soy consciente de que la cena no ha salido bien como esperábamos, pero…

-¡Tan bien como esperábamos!- estallo él -. Mis invitados están ebrios y la comida, si es que se puede denominar así, sabía a rayos y centellas.

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero es que…

-Pero es que qué.

-En el último momento la cocinara y su ayudante se despidieron, de modo que las que quedamos… bueno, hemos intentado hacer lo mejor posible. – Miró fugazmente a las demás-. Para serle franca, creo que un poco de práctica no tardaremos en formar un buen equipo.

El atractivo rostro del conde pareció encenderse y sus mejillas se tensaron. Sin embargo, respondió en un tono engañosamente sosegado.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con usted, señora Temple.

Vaya, su enfado era más serio de lo que imaginaba. Se preparó para lo peor, intentando no demostrar el nerviosismo que la reconcomía. Caminado delante del conde, cruzó la cocina en dirección al vestíbulo.

Respiró hondo y se volvió.

-Como ya le he dicho, siento lo de la cena – se excusó de nuevo-. Esperaba que saldría mejor.

-¿En serio?- Lord Brant le clavó una mirada dura-. Deduzco que tiene más dificultades de las previstas para asumir sus responsabilidades.

Había algo en su forma de mirarla… como si estuviera hablando con la señora Rathbone o algún lacayo. Como si jamás la hubiese besado, como si nunca le hubiera acariciado los pechos.

Algo en la frialdad de su expresión hizo que, de repente, Sakura la abandonara su sentido común.

-Pues en realidad no tengo ningún problema. Sin embargo, algunos miembros del servicio sí los tienen para aceptarme como superior, y debo decir que la culpa es del todo suya, señor.

Lord Brant abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Mía?

-No fue justo de su parte contratarme a mí en lugar de ascender a la señora Rathbone, y el resto de los criados lo sabe.

El conde arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-No estará sugiriendo que la despida…

-¡No! Quiero decir que no, claro que no… Necesito este trabajo. Y creo que estoy más preparada para él que la señora Rathbone. Con el tiempo, espero poder demostrarlo. Una vez lo logre, el problema quedará resuelto.

Lord Brant frunció el ceño y la observó un largo instante antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

-No se preocupe más, señora Temple- dijo sin girarse-. Mañana solucionaré su problema.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Sakura, y corrió hacia él. Le agarró la manga y le obligó a volverse-. Ni se ocurra meterse en esto. Lo único que conseguirá sería empeorar la situación.

-Supongo que deberemos de esperar y ver qué sucede.

-¿Qué… qué piensa hacer?

-Mañana a las diez- zanjó él-. Asegúrese de que todo el personal de servicio esté presente. Entretanto, le agradecería que iniciara lo antes posible las gestiones para la contratación de una nueva cocinera.

Sakura lo vio subir las escaleras camino del comedor. Dios santo, ¿por qué le había hablado de aquel modo? No podría pegar ojo hasta que descubriera qué se traía el conde entre manos.

La cena había sido un desastre, sí, pero allí, sentado con los hombres, disfrutando del coñac y los puros, Shaoran no dejaba de ver el lado divertido de la situación. Contemplar a Sakura tan despeinada y desaliñada, con harina y el pelo rizado casi compensaba la pésima calidad de los platos servidos.

Que aquellas circunstancias hubiera demostrado aquel valor para expresar lo que sentía no dejaba de sorprenderle. No le pasaba por alto que se trataba de una mujer realmente extraordinaria.

Si la cena había sido un desastre sin paliativos, la compañía era agradable,. Aunque su buen amigo Sherffield se reía con más ganas que de costumbre y el joven Eriol Chezwick no disimulaba su estado de embriaguez, resultaba evidente que sus invitados la pasaban bien.

Pendleton se mostraba todo un caballero, como siempre.

-Espero recibir a un mensajero en los próximos días – comentó un poco antes de que todos se terminaran el coñac y se dispusieran a reunirse de nuevo en el salón-. Aguardando noticias de su primo.

Shaoran sintió una punzada de emoción.

-¿Cree usted que su hombre puede haber encontrado la prisión donde lo retienen?

-Max Bradley es muy eficaz en esta clase de asuntos. Si hay alguien que pueda descubrir el paradero del capitán Sharpe, ése es él.

-Entonces aguardaré impaciente su comunicación.

Pendleton asintió y se retiró, devolviendo a Shaoran una esperanza que prácticamente había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Se disponía a regresar con el resto de los invitados cuando salió al paso de Eriol Chezwick, amigo del esposo de Meiling, Jonathan, que avanzaba algo tambaleante.

-Debo decirle, señor, que me he enamorado perdidamente. –Puso los ojos en blanco-. Dios misericordioso, jamás en mi vida había contemplado un rostro de tal hermosura. Era como un ángel. Cuando me ha sonreído, juro que mi corazón casi ha dejado de latir. Y vive aquí, bajo este mismo techo. Debe revelarme su nombre.

Tomoyo. Debía ser ella. Por el gesto atribulado del joven Eriol no podía llegarse a otra conclusión.

-La dama se llama Tomoyo, pero me temo que no es para usted. Tal vez no se haya percatado, pero se trata de una empleada de servicio. Y es inocente, Chez, no de las que se usan para el rato. Además, sospecho que su padre no aprobaría un enlace entre usted y una criada.

Eriol miró hacía el vestíbulo, pero Tomoyo no se veía por ninguna parte. Era del todo atípico que un joven mencionara siquiera a una mujer en público. Shaoran suponía que el vino ingerido le había proporcionado una inyección de moral.

En cierto sentido era una lástima que el estatus los separara de aquel modo. Eriol Chezwick era un soñador, lo mismo que Tomoyo, un joven ingenuo con la cabeza llena de pájaros que escribía unos poemas y que no los leía por timidez. Se trataba de un muchacho, de pelo oscuro, de ojos azules y atractivo para el sexo opuesto. También era el hijo menor de marqués de Kersey, por lo que su matrimonio con una camarera era harto improbable.

Además, por curioso que resultara, Shaoran había desarrollado una especie de instinto protector hacia Tomoyo. No consentiría que ningún amigo suyo se aprovechara de ella. En realidad, le alegraría verla bien casada. Tal vez con el tiempo él mismo la ayudaría a lograrlo. Sus pensamientos le llevaron a Sakura. A ella también podría conseguirle marido, pero la idea no le satisfacía de igual modo.

Shaoran siguió al coronel Pendleton y a lord Eriol hasta el salón. Meiling y Jonathan, se encontraban ahí, una pareja de oro, enamorada aún tras ocho años de matrimonio. Conversaban con el doctor y la señora Chastain, mientras Grace, al parecer se había escapado al cuarto de damas.

Shaoran suspiró. Su prima había vuelto a las andadas y había vuelto a propiciar un encuentro entre ellos. Parecía no entender que no sentía atraído por la hija del medico, por más hermosa que fuere. Él iba a casarse con una heredera. En los últimos tiempos pensaba cada vez más en Constance Fairchild y Mary Ann Winston. Ambas eran rubias y bellas, y ambas poseías considerables fortunas.

Un conde no era un trofeo pequeño en un matrimonio. Cualquiera de las dos aceptaría su proposición, y sus riquezas aumentarían de manera nada desdeñable en el momento que tuviera lugar la ceremonia.

Se lo debía a su padre. Pretendía resarcirlo de la única manera que sabía.

Se acercó al aparador y se sirvió un coñac. Su mente abandonaba el pasado y regresaba en la cena desastrosa que había dado esa noche. Pensó en los bizcochos demasiado borrachos y sonrió mientras regresaba junto a sus invitados.

Grace Chastain cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a la gran escalinata de la habitación de damas. La velada estaba resultando interminable. Decir que la comida había sido horrible era poco, y además la habían sentado junto al coronel Pendleton, que no era mal conversador pero sólo sabía hablar de guerra, tema que Grace hacía esfuerzos por olvidar.

Ahora que la cena había terminado, Meiling proseguiría con su labor de alcahueta, pues ésa era la verdadera razón por la que sus padres y ella habían sido invitados: propiciar un encuentro entre el conde y ella. Su madre estaba contentísima y no dejaba de insistirle en que hablara más con lord Brant. Pero poco importaba que lo hiciera o dejara de hacerlo. Todos en Londres sabían que lord Brant sólo se casaría con una heredera.

Grace no veía el momento de regresar a casa.

Tas asegurarse de que el corpiño de su vestido entallado de seda color burdeos estaba bien puesto, se sujetó las faldas, bordadas con perlas, y se dispuso a iniciar el ascenso. Al girarse distinguió una figura delgada que le resultaba familiar, y ahogó un grito.

-¡Saku! ¡Sakura Temple! ¿eres tú verdad? – Alejándose de la escalinata,volvió a cruzar la escalinata, volvió a cruzar la entrada en dirección contraria, agarró del brazo a la joveny, ya en el pasillo, la obligó a girarse-.

¡Saku! ¡Soy yo! Grace. ¿No me reconoces? – estrechó a su amiga en un cálido abrazo, y así transcurrieron varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ésta no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo. Entonces la soltó y retrocedió un paso-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te alegras de verme?- Sólo entonces se fijó en su atuendo, en la falda almidonada de tafetán negro, en la blusa blanca de algodón-. Vamos a ver… ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué vas vestida como una sirvienta?

Sakura suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Oh Grace, albergaba la esperanza de que no me vieras.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Supongo que no estarás trabajando al servicio de esta casa verdad?

-Tengo tanto que explicarte… han sucedido tantas cosas desde que deje la academia… - Echó un vistazo a la puerta del salón- Esta noche no tengo tiempo. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que estoyaquí.

-Si estas metida en algún problema…

-Te lo ruego, Grace. Si sigues considerándote mi amiga, prométeme que no dirás ni una palabra.

-Está bien, no diré nada, pero con una condición: mañana nos reuniremos y me explicarás qué pasa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Sería mejor que las dos olvidáramos habernos visto en estas circunstancias.

-Mañana Saku. La taberna King ésta aquí cerca, al doblar la esquina. Se trata de un lugar apartado y tranquilo. Nadie nos verá. Nos encontraremos a la una en el comedor.

Sakura asintió, resignada.

Grace vio alejarse a su amiga. Su mente se pobló de pensamientos, de preguntas, de preocupación. Hacía años que no veía a Sakura. ¿Qué le habría sucedido en todo ese tiempo? Se preguntó si la vida de su mejor amiga se habría complicado como la suya.

**n.a: Lamento dejar a Tomoyo y a Eriol como los tímidos de la historia. En este caso son Shaoran y Sakura los atrevidos y maduros. **

**Dejen sus reviews por favor, me gusta saber que opinan :)**


	8. capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran se hallaba sentado en su escritorio, en su gabinete, repasando los libros de cuentas de Willow Park, su finca de Sussex. Ya se había topado con una discrepancia nada despreciable entre la cantidad de heno que se encargaba para el rebaño de ovejas de la propiedad y el número de estas que se vendían en el mercado. Desde hacía algunos años confiaba cada vez menos en el capataz, Richard Reed. Se dijo que debía de acercarse a Sussex para ocuparse personalmente del asunto.<p>

Miró la hora en el reloj de la chimenea y se puso de pie como movido por un resorte. Ya eran las diez. Hora de solucionar de una vez por todas los problemas que Sakura tenía con el servicio. Al bajar en al vestíbulo se encontró a todos los criados alineados, prestos a saludarle, y con la preocupación dibujada en sus rostros.

Perfecto. Eso era precisamente lo que quería: que se preocuparan.

Miró de reojo a Sakura, cuyo gesto denotaba más resignación que preocupación. Se obligó a recordar la promesa que le había hecho, y trató de apartar de su mente aquellos labios tiernos y rosados, aquel cabello sedoso…

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, señor – respondieron todos al unísono.

-Empezare diciendo que me siento muy decepcionado con todos ustedes. En las semanas que han transcurrido desde que la señora Temple se hizo cargo de la casa, en lugar de ayudarla han hecho todo lo posible por dificultarle la labor.

Un murmullo recorrió la fila, y los ojos de muchos se clavaron en el ama de llaves que, lejos de arredrarse, elevó la barbilla.

-Aún así, el trabajo ha salido adelante, y diría muy bien en la mayoría de los casos. En su momento informé a la señora Temple de que podía despedir a quien quisiera, si ése era su deseo, pero ella rechazó la propuesta. Y no sólo eso, sino que me sugirió el agravio al que ustedes la someten tiene cierto sentido. – Doce pares de ojos se clavaron en su rostro -. Aunque es evidente que la señora Temple cuenta con bastante experiencia, es más joven que la mayoría de mujeres que ocupan su puesto, y que yo la contratara puede haber sido interpretado como algo injusto. Me sugirió que, para paliar la situación, considerara la posibilidad de aumentarles el sueldo a todos.

De nuevo, un murmullo audible recorrió el grupo. Todas las cabezas se volvían y todas las miradas se encontraban en Sakura, como si la vieran por primera vez. Lord Brant sonrió para sus adentros.

-Sus aumentos tendrán efecto inmediato. A cambio espero que cooperen plenamente con la señora Temple. Eso es todo.

Miró por última vez a Sakura, en sus ojos adivinó alivio y tal vez un atisbo de admiración. Mientras regresaba al gabinete para proseguir con el estudio de todos aquellos papeles, le pareció que, sus pasos, por primera vez en semanas, eran más ligeros.

Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando Timmons se acercó por detrás.

-Le ruego me disculpe, señor. Acababa de llegar un mensajero con una nota del coronel Pendleton. He creído que desearía leerla de inmediato. – Le tendió un sobre cerrado con lacre de cera-. ¿Ordeno al mensajero que aguarde su respuesta?

Shaoran rompió el lacre y leyó la nota con rapidez. Pendleton le informaba de que había recibido noticias de Ethan y preguntaba cuando sería conveniente que pasara a visitarle.

-No hay respuesta. Al menos, no respuesta escrita. Que me preparen la calesa. Debo tratar este asunto personalmente.

Habían transcurridos apenas unos minutos cuando Shaoran subía al vehículo y, con las manos enguantadas, tomaba las riendas del caballo negro que había de llevarlo. Fustigó el lomo del animal y la calesa se puso en marcha.

En el trayecto hasta Whitehall se demoró más de lo debido, pues las calles eran un hervidero de carros y coches de punto, vagones de carga y carruajes. Una vez en su destino, le lanzó una moneda a un sereno y le pidió que le vigilara el vehículo. Luego se dirigió al final del edificio y subió la escalera que conducía a la oficina de Pendleton.

El coronel no le hizo esperar. Unas charreteras doradas brillaban en los hombros de su casaca roja. Lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció asiento.

-Suponía que no sería capaz de esperar.

-No. ¿Qué noticias ha recibido coronel?

-Como esperaba, el emisario ha llegado esta mañana.

A Ethan lo retienen en un penal de Calais.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Está seguro de ello Bradley? – preguntó.

-Tan seguro como las circunstancias permiten. Al capitán no lo ha visto, pero le han informado de que ese es su paradero.

-¿Cuándo está dispuesto a partir en su busca?

-Tan pronto reciba instrucciones nuevas sobre el lugar del intercambio. Entretanto ultimará los preparativos.

-¿Quiere decir que sobornará a los guardias para que miren hacia otro lado y Ethan pueda escapar?

-Exacto. Tendrá que ser una noche sin luna. Es más seguro. Ya no falta mucho.

-Cuento con una goleta a mi disposición, con un capitán y una tripulación bien preparados. Dígale a Bradley que estaremos listos tan pronto nos dé el aviso.

-Me ocuparé de transmitirle el mensaje.

La misión de rescate no era oficial, pues Ethan ya no pertenecía formalmente al ejército británico. Contaban con la ayuda del coronel, sí, pero éste no podía comprometerse más.

Shaoran se puso de pie. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ethan estaba vivo y pronto regresaría a casa. Por desgracia, debería de esperar para contárselo a Meiling porque ella y Jonathan, que estaban pasando unos días en sucasa, habían llevado a Teddy a visitar la Exposición Mecánica de Merlin.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa, lleno de una nerviosa emoción. Si Sakura hubiera aceptado su proposición, la descargaría haciéndole el amor apasionadamente el resto de la tarde. Recordó el roce de sus pechos, la suavidad de sus labios y sintió un respingo en las ingles.

Maldiciendo, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez esa noche visitaría a madame Fontaneau, que era lo debería haber hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo, y podía escoger a la que más le gustara. Aun así, le sorprendió descubrir que la idea no le seducía demasiado.

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de junio, y desde el Támesis soplaba una brisa tibia. Acababa de regresar de su breve encuentro con Grace en la taberna King – no se había atrevido a más - , y ahora Sakura se desataba las cintas de su austero gorrito gris y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de su salita. Por más que pretendiese evitar el encuentro con su amiga la noche anterior, no podía negar que se había alegrado de verla. Además, su amistad parecía tan sólida como siempre, a pesar de que habían transcurridos tres largos años.<p>

Tras muchas dudas, le había contado a Grace toda la verdad y le había hecho prometer que guardaría el secreto.

-No puedo creer que todo esto me haya sucedido a mí – concluyó Sakura.

-Sólo hiciste lo que debías para proteger a tu hermana y ti misma.

-Lo sé, pero eso no basta para librarnos de la cárcel.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – la tranquilizó Grace -. Entretanto, intentaré averiguar que está tramando el barón. Si debes abandonar la cuidad, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Envíame recado y haré lo que este en mi mano para ayudarte.

Grace no había cambiado. En otro tiempo había sido una amiga leal en la que se podía confiar. Y al parecer, seguía siéndolo.

Tampoco en su aspecto físico había diferencias. Era algo más alta que Sakura, de pelo rojizo y dorado en las puntas. Siempre había sido hermosa y ahora, a los diecinueve años, había sustituido la torpeza adolescente por una atractiva serenidad. Sakura pensaba que el único problema que podía tener para encontrar marido era el exceso de pretendientes.

La semana tocaba su fin. Ver a Grace le había mantenido animada los últimos días, pero tener que ocuparse de las cuentas, de remendar y marcar la ropa de cama, de revisar los cestos y los cajones de los almacenes, con ese calor de la tarde, le había agotado.

Al menos los criados habían empezado a tratarla mejor, gracias a Lord Brant. Al parecer, para su decepción, finalmente habían dejado de creer que era la querida del conde.

Se dirigía a la cocina para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y entró Lord Brant. Avanzó hacia ella con paso amenazador y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

-¡A mi gabinete! – ordenó -. ¡Ahora!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Recogiéndose las faldas para no tropezar, cruzó el vestíbulo a toda prisa por delante de él. Brant la siguió y cerró de un portazo.

-Siéntese.

-Yo… creo que prefiero seguir de pie, si no le importa.

-¡He dicho que se siente!

Sakura se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, como si le hubieran seccionado las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, y se obligó a míralo. Desde aquel ángulo parecía más alto de lo que era. Sus ojos lanzaban destellos fieros y mantenía la mandíbula apretada.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos del collar.

Sakura creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca, temió caerse de la silla.

-¿De qué… de qué collar habla?

-Del que su hermana y usted robaron al barón de Harwood.

De pronto le sudaban las palmas. Se las secó pasándolas por la falda de tafetán negro.

-No sé… no sé de qué me habla.

-¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que lo sabe perfectamente. Estoy hablando del valiosísimo collar de diamantes y perlas que fueron robado a Harwood Hall. –Su mandíbula se endureció aún más-. Y está también el gravísimo intento de asesinato del barón.

Sakura tragó saliva tratando de parecer tranquila, cuando por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-No conozco a ese barón. Ni siquiera había oído hablar de él.

-Yo tampoco le conozco, pero ésa no es la cuestión. El hecho se ha producido, según he oído por casualidad en mi club, y apareció publicado en los periódicos, periódicos que, por algún motivo, yo no llegué a leer. Los delitos se cometieron, y las sospechosas son dos mujeres. Una de ellas es alta y pelo negro, y la otra de cabello castaño y unos centímetros más baja. –Clavó su mirada en su rostro-. ¿Le suena de algo la descripción?

Sakura se obligó a arquear una ceja.

-¿Cree usted que Tomoyo y yo somos esas mujeres? ¿Qué le hace pensar que tenemos algo que ver con ese caso?

-Que de la de pelo negro se dice que es de tez muy blanca. –Esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa-. Y que la de pelo castaño se dice que es despiadada en extremo.

Sakura irguió la espalda.

-¿Cree usted que soy despiadada?

De nuevo el conde compuso un rictus que podía considerarse una sonrisa, una sonrisa nada amistosa.

-La desesperación lleva a la gente a actos desesperados. Y usted parecía bastante desesperada el día que las encontré delante de mi casa.

Sakura seguía sentada muy recta en la silla de cuero, sin apartar la vista del rostro del conde.

-si el collar fuera tan valioso como dice y yo lo hubiera robado, no habría estado tan desesperada por mi situación económica.

Lo que dice no tiene lógica.

-Tal vez sucedió algo con el dinero que recibió de la venta. Quizá se lo robaron, o se lo gastó, o…

-O tal vez soy inocente. Tal vez nunca me lleve ese collar, nunca lo vendí y, por tanto, nunca tuve dinero.

Lord Brant no se creyó ni una palabra, ella lo notó en su cara. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía las mejillas encendidas. ¿Sabría él lo aterrorizada que se sentía? Nerviosa, se alisó un riso rebelde que se le formaba en la nuca.

-Y esas mujeres… ¿trabajaban al servicio del barón?

-Supongo – dijo él -. Sakura, si se encuentra usted metida en un problema, tal vez yo pueda ayudarla. Dígame la verdad. No la creo capaz de cometer ese tipo de delitos sin una razón. Cuénteme qué ha hecho y déjeme ver qué puedo hacer para solucionar las cosas.

Habría querido hacerlo. Dios, deseaba contarle la verdad más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Deseaba arrojarse en sus brazos y rogarle que la salvara. Pero si lo hacía, si le contaba que Tomoyo y ella eran las hijastras del barón, él código de honor entre caballeros le obligaría a entregarlas a Harwood. Y ella no podía consentir que eso sucediera.

-Se lo contaría, señor, si hubiera algo de cierto en la historia. Pero no lo hay. Tomoyo y yo no somos esas mujeres. No somos las que cometimos esos delitos.

En el rostro del conde se tensó un músculo.

-Si me miente, Sakura, me encargaré de que caiga sobre usted todo el peso de la ley.

Sakura palideció. Él mismo las llevaría a la prisión. Allí languidecerían durante años, tal vez incluso morirían. Dios, debía armarse de valor para mirarle a la cara y mentirle de nuevo.

-Le he dicho la verdad.

El conde mantuvo los ojos clavados en ella unos instantes más, y acto seguido se volvió.

-Eso es todo - sentenció con voz áspera, sin girarse para mirarla-. Por el momento.

Sakura se levantó temblorosa. Tan discretamente como pudo, salió del gabinete. Tomoyo y ella debían huir de nuevo, salir de Londres, encontrar un nuevo lugar donde esconderse.

Mientras bajaba los peldaños que conducían al vestíbulo, para desde allí descender a su cuarto, las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

Tendría que contárselo todo a Tomoyo. No tenía idea de adónde podrían dirigirse. Pero, fuera como fuese, habrían de encontrar una salida.

Entretanto, su comportamiento debía de seguir siendo normal en todo. Realizarían sus tareas como de costumbre hasta que la jornada hubiera terminado.

Esta noche transmitiría a Tomoyo las terribles noticias. Y tendrían que irse de allí.

* * *

><p>¡Maldito sea el infierno!<p>

Shaoran dio un puñetazo a la librería de nogal de su gabinete. No sabía si quería azotar a Sakura por haberle mentido o si debía admirar la valentía que había demostrado al plantarle cara ante uno de sus arrebatos de ira.

Eran pocos los hombres que se atrevían a ello. Meiling era la única mujer que osaba hacerlo, y sólo porque sabía que él jamás haría daño a una mujer. Sakura sí había sentido temor, que era lo que él quería, pero aún así no se había arredrado y había hallado la fuerza suficiente para desafiarle.

Él sabía que era culpable. Sakura mentía muy mal y él había visto su engaño claramente escrito en su rostro. Lo que ignoraba era por qué lo había hecho; como le había confiado a ella misma, no cría que fuera la clase de persona que comete esos delitos sin motivo. Sabía que debía de informar a las autoridades, pero algo en él se negaba a hacerlo. Antes de decidir qué decisión tomar, necesitaba esclarecer los hechos.

Mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio, se juró que así lo haría. Contrataría a un informante de Bow Street al que conocía bien. Se sentó, cogió una pluma y la mojó en el tintero para redactar el mensaje que haría llegar a Jonas McPhee, y en el que le pediría que averiguara lo más posible de Harwood, del robo del collar y de las sirvientas que supuestamente lo habían robado.

Ya había recurrido con anterioridad a los servicios de McPhee y se había sentido satisfecho con los resultados. Selló el sobre con una gota de lacre y ordenó a un lacayo que fuera a entregarle a Bow Street.

Una vez conociera todos los hechos – y suponiendo que hubiera juzgado correctamente a Sakura -, hallaría el modo de ayudarla.

Entretanto, le pediría a Timmons que no le quitara el ojo de encima, para asegurarse de que no intentaría fugarse en su ausencia.

Suspiró, y en su mente regresó a otros acontecimientos recientes. El día anterior, el coronel Pendleton había aparecido por casa con la noticia que esperaba. La fuga del penal de Calais ya se había organizado. La goleta Nightingale, que Shaoran había contratado para que realizara el viaje, pondría rumbo a Francia esa misma noche. Si todo salía bien, Ethan quedaría libre y el barco zarparía de regreso al país a lo largo de la tarde siguiente.

Tan pronto terminó de cenar, regresó a su gabinete. La noche era oscura, no se adivinaba el menor rastro de luna y una niebla espesa avanzaba por las calles, cubriéndolas con su manto. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron apartar la vista de la ventana, e instantes después Rafael Saunders, duque de Sheffield, hizo su entrada en el gabinete. Se trataba de un hombre tan alto como Shaoran, de cabello oscuro y complexión fuerte.

-Creo que todo está listo – dijo, acercándose al aparador para servirse una copa.

-Por nuestra parte todo está dispuesto – corroboró Shaoran.

Rafe estaba decidido a acompañarlos. Era amigo de Ethan y Shaoran, un hombre muy capaz en diversos aspectos. Si algo iba mal, lord Brant se alegraría mucho de tenerlo a su lado.

-El plan es anclar en una ensenada, cerca de Cap Cris-Nez, al sur de Calais – explicó Rafe. Un bote llevará a Ethan hasta la goleta poco después de medianoche. Lo único que tendremos que hacer entonces será dar media vuelta y traerlo a casa. – Hizo girar el coñac en su copa -. Parece demasiado fácil.

Shaoran había estado pensando lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

-Confiemos en tener suerte. O que la tenga Ethan.

Brant asintió.

-Todavía es temprano. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer. El Nightingale está anclado en el muelle de Southwark, cerca del puente. Nos reuniremos ahí a media noche.

Rafe apuró el coñac y dejó la copa vacía en el aparador.

-Nos vemos abordo – dijo.

Shaoran lo vio salir, y al momento sus pensamientos regresaron a su primo y a su ama de llaves. En esos días siguientes, su intención era dejar resueltos los dos problemas.

Sakura regresó a la penumbra del pasillo y observó la partida del duque de Sheffield, alto, elegantemente vestido. Oyó el repicar de sus costosas botas de caña alta en el suelo damero. No debería haber espiado la conversación, y no lo habría hecho de no encontrarse en una situación tan desesperada. Pero hasta que Tomoyo y ella estuvieran a salvo, lejos de Londres, le convenía informarse de lo que tramara el conde.

Para su alivio, el encuentro con el duque no tenía nada que ver con ellas, sino con el plan que había preparado para rescatar al primo de lord Brant.

Un plan que pasaba por navegar hasta Francia esa misma noche.

Mientras subía la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de Tomoyo, en la tercera planta, Sakura reflexionaba. Su jornada de trabajo había concluido. Había llegado el momento de abandonar la casa, de alejarse todo lo posible de Londres. Su amiga Grace se enfadaría si no le enviaba el aviso de su partida, pero no quería implicarla a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Llamó a la puerta y Tomoyo abrió. Ya se había puesto el camisón, y llevaba la cabellera negra recogida en una trenza. Sakura entró en el dormitorio y cerró tras ella con sigilo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó su hermana -. Pareces algo alterada.

Sakura suspiró.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias.

-¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué malas noticias? – Palideció de pronto-. No me digas que han descubierto quiénes somos.

-Indirectamente, me temo que sí. O al menos el conde lo sospecha. Debemos irnos antes de que descubra la verdad.

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo se humedecieron.

-¿Y adónde iremos? Oh, Saku, ¿qué vamos hacer? A mí me gusta esta casa. No quiero irme.

-Ya lo sé, cielo, pero no tenemos alternativa. Si nos quedamos, nos detendrán, y creo que conozco un lugar donde estaremos a salvo.

-¿Qué lugar? – preguntó Tomoyo entre sollozos.

-Francia.

-¿Francia? Creía que estábamos en guerra con Francia.

-Inglaterra está en guerra con Francia. Tú y yo no estamos en guerra con nadie. Y el conde va navegar hasta sus costas esta misma noche.

Sakura expuso su plan, que consistía en colarse en el barco, esconderse en las bodegas, y salir cuándo éste se encontrara anclado en la ensenada, para finalmente ir nado hasta la orilla.

-¡Pero si yo no sé nadar, Saku!

-Tú no, pero yo sí. –Cuando estudiaba en la academia, a veces por las tardes, Grace y ella se escapaban al río. Uno de los muchachos del pueblo les había enseñado a nadar. Tomoyo siempre había querido aprender, pero nunca había reunido el valor suficiente para dejar que su hermana le enseñara -. No atracarán lejos de la costa, yo te ayudaré a llevar hasta la orilla.

-No sé, Saku…

-Saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Las dos hablamos un francés perfecto. Nadie sospechará que somos inglesas. Iremos a París. Tal vez allí encontraré empleo de institutriz que aquí nadie me ofreció.

Tomoyo, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

-¿Crees de verdad que puede salir bien?

-Estoy segura. Ahora vístete y prepara tu bolsa. Cuando termines baja a mi habitación.

De nuevo en el pasillo, Saku pensó en el conde y se preguntó si habría dado instrucciones a alguien para que las vigilara en su ausencia. Empezaba a familiarizarse con su modo de proceder, con el curso de sus pensamientos. No le extrañaría que así fuera. Timmons era la persona más adecuada. Debería de asegurarse de que el mayordomo no las viera.

Las ruedas del coche de punto chirriaron en el tenso silencio que las rodeaba. Encontrar un carruaje de alquiler no había sido fácil, pero alfil Sakura había conseguido uno a cuatro calles de la casa. Según la conversación que había oído aquella tarde, el Nightingale estaba atracado cerca del puente, en los muelles de Southwark. Se trataba de una zona poco recomendable para dos jóvenes damas. Deberían de proceder con cuidado, ir directamente en la goleta y rezar para poder abandonarla sin ser vistas.

-¿Llegamos ya, Saku?

-Pronto, cielo.

-¿Cómo haremos para subir al barco? – pregunto Tomoyo, pronunciando el interrogante que su hermana había intentado evitar.

-No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo cuando lleguemos.

Sin duda iba a resultarles de gran ayuda la niebla, una niebla que se hacía más espesa a medida que el carruaje se acercaba a los muelles.

-El Nightingale debería estar junto al puente – informó Sakura al cochero, más nerviosa cuando más se aproximaban -. ¿Lo distingue? – A lo largo del embarcadero cabeceaba un mar de mástiles. Entre la densa niebla, ¿cómo harían para encontrar el suyo?

-El jefe del puerto sabrá decírnoslo. Si lo desea, puedo bajar a preguntar.

-Sí, por favor – respondió ella, aliviada.

Minutos después ya estaban de nuevo en marcha y se dirigían al amarre que el jefe de puerto había indicado.

Sakura dio las gracias al cochero, le entregó una propina por las molestias y ambas bajaron del carruaje, envueltas en la niebla.

-Creo que ya lo veo – susurró Tomoyo.

Sakura leyó el nombre en la proa.

-Sí y encubierta solo hay dos hombres que parecen bastante ocupados.

Se acercó a su hermana para bajar un poco más la capucha de su capa y asegurarse de que le cubría todo el cabello, y ella se caló bien la suya. Tras agarrar a Tomoyo de la mano, avanzó hacia la goleta.

* * *

><p><strong>N.a: Esta parte de historia es en la que te quedas con los pelos de punta :O<strong>

**quiero leer sus ****opiniones. gracias por leer :)**


	9. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

><p>La cubierta del Nightingale se mecía suavemente bajo los pies de Shaoran. Siempre había adorado el mar, su belleza, inmensidad, el aire salado que azotaba su rostro, los graznidos de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza, aunque su pasión no podía compararse con la de Ethan, que vivía y respiraba mar, y sentía delirio por los barcos y la navegación desde niño.<p>

Era natural que Ethan, el segundo hijo del marqués, se hubiera alistado a la Marina inmediatamente después de graduarse. Shaoran no sabía cómo iba a tomarse la muerte de su hermano, que se había producido mientras él estaba en prisión, lo que le convertía en el marqués de Belford y en un hombre con toda una nueva serie de responsabilidades. Por suerte, la familia contaba con intereses marítimos, de modo que Ethan no se sentiría del todo como pez fuera del agua.

Si es que seguía con vida.

Shaoran se paseba por la cubierta, oyendo el crujido de los altos mástiles de pícea y el golpeteo de sogas y poleas en las jarcias. La noche estaba oscura como boca de lobo, y el mar parecía una sombra densa e interminable. A medida que navegaban rumbo al este la fuerza del viento aumentaba. La superficie del agua no tardaría en poblarse de olas espumosas que permanecerían invisibles bajo el manto negro de la noche.

Shaoran suspiró a pleno pulmón el aire húmedo y salado y oyó el sonido de las olas que segaba la quilla, y rezó porque el viaje no fuera en vano.

Tomoyo apretó con fuerza la muñeca de su hermana.

-¿Has oído eso?

En la bodega del barco, Sakura se volvió en la oscuridad.

-Sólo es el casco, que cruje.

-Creo que son ratas. No soporto las ratas, Saku.

Como era muy probable que aquellos ruidos los causaran, en efecto algunos roedores, Sakura se limitó a apoyarse contra las planchas de madera del casco.

Subir a bordo había sido más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado. Los dos marineros que trajinaban en cubierta estaban ocupados cargando los suministros en la goleta. En el mástil de proa había una antorcha encendida que las guio hasta la escalera que descendía hasta bodega. Al fondo de ésta, otra lámpara encendida iluminaba tenuemente el interior. A toda prisa, habían inspeccionado el contenido de aquel espacio y decidido esconderse tras un montón de sacos de legumbres.

Pero un marinero había bajado y apagado la lámpara, por lo que ahora la oscuridad era total.

-No pasaremos mucho rato aquí abajo – dijo Sakura-. Tan pronto el barco ancle en la ensenada, saldremos a cubierta con sigilo y saltaremos por la borda. Hasta entonces debemos ser fuertes. Imagínate que estamos viviendo una aventura. – A Tomoyo siempre le habían gustado las aventuras. Al menos las imaginarias.

-Sí, supongo que eso es lo que es. Yo nunca había subido a un barco, y una vez en Francia estaremos a salvo.

-Bien dicho, tesoro.

Lo único que debían de hacer era eludir a Lord Brant, al capitán y a la tripulación del Nightingale, llegar sanas y salvas a la costa, recorrer territorio desconocido – evitando los peligros que acechaban en los caminos -, y tratar de hallar un lugar donde les ofrecieran empleo remunerado.

Sakura suspiró en un silencio roto sólo por las olas que lamían la proa. Lo que desde la comodidad de la casa le había parecido tan probable, ahora le resultaba poco menos que imposible.

Al menos no tendrían que nadar. Sakura se había percatado que había una pequeña balsa de madera atada a la popa de la goleta. Una vez ésta anclara y la tripulación regresará al interior, pensaba usarla para llegar a la costa.

Aunque lo cierto era que los últimos meses había planeado muchas cosas y muy pocas habían salido bien.

* * *

><p>-El mar encrespa por momentos.<p>

Shaoran se encontraba junto a Rafe, frente a la barandilla de la popa.

Los dos llevaban calzas gruesas remetidas en botas de caña alta y camisas de manga larga debajo de tabardos de lana.

-El tiempo va empeorar – admitió Rafe -. Pero el Nightingale es seguro, y ya hemos recorrido la mitad del trayecto.

Al llegar a la desembocadura de Támesis el viento había arreciado, y ahora navegaban raudos y veloces rumbo a su destino.

-Deberemos permanecer anclados en la ensenada hasta mañana por la noche. Espero que nadie nos vea y se pregunte qué demonios estamos haciendo ahí.

-Si Bradley es tan bueno como dice el coronel, encontrará un refugio a salvo de miradas curiosas.

Shaoran miró la lejanía.

-Supongo que estoy algo nervioso. Quiero que todo salga tal como lo hemos planeado. Deseo ver a Ethan de nuevo en casa.

Rafe apoyó sus manazas en la barandilla bien delineada, y contemplo el mar.

-Yo también.

Shaoran se fijó en su amigo, en la mandíbula bien delineada, la nariz recta recortada contra la luz que colgaba de los dos altos mástiles.

-Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte se trata de una mujer. No me digas que al fin te has enamorado.

Shaoran sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tiene que ver con eso, aunque sí se trata de una mujer. Y admito que muy atractiva. El problema es que la justicia la persigue.

-Bromeas.

-Ojalá. La buscan por robo e intento de asesinato.

-Dios mío, ¿Cómo diablos te has enredado con una mujer así?

-No es lo que piensas, de otro modo no me habría enredado con ella. O al menos eso creo. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de Miles Whiting, el barón de Harwood.

-¿Harwood? Me temo que no nos conocemos, aunque me han llegado rumores sobre él en una ocasión.

-A mí también. Y ninguno bueno, por cierto.

-Si no recuerdo mal, hace poco aparecía su nombre en el periódico.

-Exacto. Dos mujeres le robaron, y una de ellas le golpeó en la cabeza. Harwwod asegura que sufrió una pérdida de memoria que le duró varios meses. Ahora se encuentra en Londres, tratando de encontrar a las delincuentes.

Rafe le miró largamente, escrutándolo.

-Y esa mujer… supongo que es la que le dio en la cabeza.

-Ella lo niega, pero estoy seguro de que lo es.

-¿Y significa algo para ti?

Shaoran guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Dicho así, sí, supongo que sí.

-En ese caso preguntaré por ahí, veré qué puedo averiguar, pero a cambio me gustaría conocerla. Si una mujer puede suscitar tu interés de ese modo debe tratarse de alguien muy especial.

Shaoran no respondió. Sólo esperaba que Timmons estuviera cumpliendo sus órdenes y que Sakura siguiera en casa a su regreso.

* * *

><p>-No me siento bien, Saku. – Tomoyo llevaba la mano al estómago -. Creo que voy a vomitar.<p>

"Dios mío". Cuando planeó su huída, Sakura jamás pensó en el mareo. Por el momento, ella parecía adaptarse bien al vaivén del barco, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su hermana.

-No vas a vomitar – declaró con firmeza, deseando que el aplomo de sus palabras fuera también el de su estado de ánimo-. Está tan oscuro que todavía es peor. Cierra los ojos y tal vez te pase.

Tomoyo obedeció

-Oh… - gimió.

-Piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en el hermoso chal de encaje que viste en el escaparate de aquella tienda de Bow Street. Piensa en lo bien que te sentaría.

Su hermana volvió a gemir y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Sakura se apartó del casco a cuatro patas, arrastrándola falda, intentando recordar donde había visto un cubo cuando bajaron en la bodega.

A tientas avanzó sobre los sacos de legumbres y siguió en dirección de la escalera, ignorando la suciedad y los ruidos de las ratas que ojalá Tomoyo no oyera. Dio gracias cuando sus dedos tropezaron con el borde de un balde de madera que se encontraba bajo la lámpara.

Junto a él encontró una caja con una mecha y una piedra. Recordó haberla visto junto a la lámpara, retiró el cristal y la encendió. Una luz tenue, amarillenta, inundó el espacio, y al momento se sintió mejor. Si alguien bajaba, seguramente creería que la habían dejado encendida por error.

Volvió junto a Tomoyo cargando el pesado balde, se encaramó a los sacos y se instaló en la seguridad de su escondite. Una vez allí, dejó el balde a los pies de su hermana.

-¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo asintió.

-Con la luz me siento mejor – murmuró con un amago de sonrisa. Pero entonces le vino una arcada y hundió la cabeza en el cubo.

Era tarde. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Con todas las emociones de aquel día no tenía sueño, pero la jornada que le esperaba iba a ser larga y debería de mantenerse alerta. Convencido de que le vendría bien un par de horas de sueño, se quitó la camisa y la lanzó sobre la silla. Ya había comenzado a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió. Eran Rafe y el primer oficial, Whip Jenkins.

-¿Qué sucede?

Rafe no dejaba de sonreír.

-Un miembro de la tripulación ha encontrado a dos polizones.

Después de la conversación que hemos mantenido, creo que tal vez quieras hablar con ellos.

Se dio la vuelta y empujó hacia adelante a una mujer delgada.

-¿Qué diablo…? –Conocía aquella cara-. Por todos los demonios, ¡Sakura!

Tras ella estaba Tomoyo, temblando y más pálida de lo que la había visto jamás.

-Está mareada- explicó Sakura-. Tiene que tumbarse un rato.

Shaoran estaba tan furioso que apenas le salían las palabras. Miró a Rafe, y éste asintió.

-Yo me ocupo de ella – dijo Sheffield, y se dirigió al primer oficial – La de pelo negro puede usar mi camarote. Usted y yo compartiremos el suyo hasta que todo esto se aclare.

Jenkins asintió y Rafe se dispuso a llevarse a la menor de las hermanas, que no obstante se volvió.

-¿Saku…?

-No te preocupes, tesoro. Nadie va hacerte daño.

-El camarote del Sheffield esta aquí al lado. Allí estará bien atendida – dijo Shaoran y endureció la expresión-. Es por usted misma por quien debería preocuparse.

Se retiró de la puerta y Sakura agachó la cabeza para entrar en el camarote. Shaoran cerró tras él con más brusquedad de la que quería, apenas capaz de contener su mal humor.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que ha hecho? Este barco va en una misión, una misión muy importante. ¿Se da cuenta del peligro que han decidido correr? – Se acercó a la silla en busca de su camisa y se la puso, aunque sin molestarse en abotonársela -. Ya estamos en alta mar y no podemos regresar a dejarlas en tierra. Hay demasiado en juego.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada intensa, pero no dijo nada.

-Por el amor de Dios, he conocido planes locos, pero éste se lleva la palma. Los muelles de Londres están llenos de carteristas y malhechores. No es un lugar seguro para dos jóvenes solas, y menos lo es un barco lleno de marineros rijosos.

Se acercó más, hasta quedar frente a ella. La agarró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Deme una razón por la que no deba ahogarla ahora mismo.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Debíamos escapar. Y en ese momento me pareció buena idea.

-¿Buena idea? ¿Le pareció buena idea?

Shaoran se movió bruscamente y ella apartó la cara.

-Maldita sea, no pienso pegarle, si eso es lo que cree, aunque reconozco que estoy tentado de tumbarla sobre mis rodillas y darle una buena azotaina.

Sakura no respondió. Él vio que le temblaban las manos y se dio cuenta que estaba muy asuatada. Intentó tranquilizarse y dijo:

-Siéntese si no quiere caerse.

Le dedico una austera silla de respaldo recto y ella obedeció.

-Gracias.

-Está bien, ahora ya puede explicarme por qué su hermana y usted sintieron la necesidad de huir de mi casa y colarse en este barco rumbo a Francia. Y nada de inventos, quiero la verdad, y la quiero ahora mismo. –Vio que ella rebuscaba alguna explicación plausible. Pero estaba agotada y asustada, y apenas conservaba parte de su habitual arrojo -. La verdad, Sakura. Y nada más que la verdad.

Ella cerró los ojos. De sus labios escapó un suspiro de resignación.

-Fui yo la que robó el collar. Y fui yo la que golpeó al barón en la cabeza con un calentador de cama. Uno muy pesado, de hierro.

-Ajá. Un calentador de cama.

Sakura asintió.

-Debía detenerle. Y fue lo único que tenía a mano.

Lord Brant arrugó la frente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué qué

-por qué golpeó a Lord Harwood en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Por qué estaba… estaba… porque habría dañado a Tomoyo.

Shaoran inspiró hondo, tratando de dominarse.

-De acuerdo empiece por el principio y no se deje nada por el camino. Cuénteme exactamente lo que sucedió.

Sakura apoyó las manos en su regazo para que dejaran de temblar, mientras decidía hasta dónde debía contar. Su mirada recorrió el camarote, pero sabía bien que no podía escapar. La estancia era pequeña pero cómoda, con una cama ancha y un tocador de teca empotrado. El ojo de buey quedaba oculto tras una cortina, y sobre el tocador descansaba un aguamanil y una jofaina.

-Sigo esperando, Sakura.

Ella tomó aliento y, en silencio, rogó que el conde le ofreciera su ayuda, tal como había prometido en una ocasión. No tenía elección, debía confesar la verdad. Bueno, al menos la mayor parte.

-Nosotras trabajábamos en Harwood Hall – dijo al fin, con la cabeza gacha, levantó los párpados para mirarlo. Él no sabía aún que era la hijastra del barón, y por el momento no pensaba revelárselo. La ley otorgaba al barón el control absoluto de sus hijastras. Si lord Brant se enteraba, era muy posible que sintiera en la obligación de entregárselas -. Al principio, lord Harwood se mostraba amable con nosotras. Pero luego empezó a fijarse en Tomoyo.

-Todos los hombres se fijan en ella. Es difícil no verla.

-Sí, pero él la miraba de un modo… se te ponía la piel de gallina. Aquellos ojos negros, fríos, aquella boca pequeña y apretada… Tomoyo estaba cada vez más asustada. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano él la forzaría. Habíamos planeado irnos lo antes posible, pero…

-Pero qué…

-Necesitábamos más dinero. Nos pareció que si resistíamos dos semanas más, reuniríamos lo suficiente. Pero a los días oí que él se colaba en el dormitorio de Tomoyo y yo… bien, fui tras él para impedirle consumar sus propósitos.

-Y le dio en la cabeza con el calentador de cama.

Sakura tragó saliva, presa de los nervios.

-Era lo único que podía usar como arma. Temí haberlo matado.

¿Y qué hay del collar?

Sakura se miró las manos y vio que las entrelazaba con fuerza sobre el regazo.

-Lo había visto en una ocasión cuando yo… cuando limpiaba los aposentos del señor. Estábamos desesperadas, como usted dijo. Me lo lleve y lo vendí a un prestamista en Dartfield.

Le contó que se había visto obligada a cerrar el trato por una suma ridícula, que habían gastado en las semanas siguientes, mientras buscaban trabajo. Alzó la vista para mirarlo, intentando ser valiente y no llorar.

-Nada de todo esto es culpa de Tomoyo – añadió-. Ella no merece ir a la cárcel… - Los ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

El conde suspiró.

-Nadie va ir a la cárcel – dijo.

Entonces estalló en sollozos. No era un llanto callado, femenino como el que habría sorprendido a Tomoyo, sino uno estridente que sacudía todo su cuerpo. No opuso resistencia él la levantó en brazos, se sentó en la silla y la puso en su regazo.

-Ya ha pasado todo – le susurró, instándole a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro-. Encontraremos la solución. Nadie va ir a la cárcel.

Sakura se apoyó en él y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, aspiró su aroma, mezcla de colonia y agua de mar.

La camisa del conde dejaba casi al descubierto su pecho musculoso. Él susurraba palabras de consuelo y la acariciaba con su aliento cálido. Nada deseaba tanto Sakura como volver la cabeza y besar la piel suave y cálida de aquel salvador.

Deseaba besarle, sentir aquella boca sobre la suya, igual que la otra noche, que sus manos la acariciaran, recorrieran sus pechos hasta que los pezones se pusieran erectos contra sus palmas… Deseaba que le hiciera todas las cosas que aquella noche sólo había insinuado.

-No te preocupes, amor mío. Todo saldrá bien.

Sakura asintió, con los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

El conde se las acarició, le sostuvo la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. –Todo saldrá bien – repitió con dulzura. El dorado de sus ojos encontró el verde de los ojos de Sakura, que intuyó que él deseaba aquel beso tanto como ella.

Pero no la besó, aunque la deseaba con locura. Sakura se movió un poco y rozó la evidencia de su excitación. El conde la apartó de sí, se puso en pie y dio un paso atrás, que era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento.

Le había dado su palabra pensó ella. Y al parecer no tenía intensión de faltar a ella… a menos que ella se lo pidiera. ¡Dios, Dios, lo deseaba tanto! Sakura cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Dio un respingo y se volvió, avergonzada de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

El conde fue abrir. Era el duque de Sheffield.

-Esa muchacha… Tomoyo… se encuentra peor. – Sakura le dedicó una mirada fugaz. Se trataba de un hombre apuesto, de mandíbula firme, hoyuelos en las mejillas y ojos azules-. Pide ver a su hermana.

Ella se volvió a fijar en el conde.

-¿Puedo reunirme con ella?

Él asintió. Ella deseó poder leerle el pensamiento.

-El primer oficial fue atraerle té y galletas – dijo el duque-. Tal vez eso la reconforte.

-Sí, tal vez. –Sakura no apartaba la vista del conde, cuya expresión seguía inescrutable.

-Hablaremos mañana por la mañana – dijo Shaoran.

Sakura asintió, pero no deseaba irse. Quería quedarse con el conde. Por eso mismo, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Cuando la goleta ancló en la ensenada francesa unas horas más tarde, el mar se había calmado, pero el cielo seguía encapotado y el viento azotaba la cubierta. Tras su conversación con Sakura la noche anterior, Shaoran había intentado sin éxito conciliar el sueño.

La preocupación por Ethan se mezclaba con la que sentía por Sakura y Tomoyo.

Creía en la historia de la hermana mayor. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por proteger a Tomoyo. ¡Atizar aun hombre en la cabeza con un calentador de cama! ¡Caramba! Harwood podía considerarse afortunado de no le hubiera pegado un par de tiros.

Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar reprimir la risa. Pero la realidad se impuso. Incluso si la historia era cierta, se trataba de la palabra de dos criadas contra la de un noble. Desde luego, aquellas muchachas estaban en un buen lío. Aun así, ofrecería ciertas cantidades de dinero y prometía ciertos favores tal vez lograría zanjar el asunto.

Oyó pasos y se volvió. Sakura venía hacia el. Llevaba la misma ropa que la noche que anterior en su camarote, la misma que llevaba el día en que la vio por primera vez. Un vestido gris perla, de talle alto, sobrio, algo deshilachado en el dobladillo pero de indudable calidad.

Se veía bonita e inocente, y él pensó en todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos meses. Recordó lo bien que se había sentido teniéndola acurrucada en sus brazos la noche anterior, lo mucho que la deseaba, y la sola idea hizo que una vez más se combara la portañuela de sus clazas. No recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que no era justo, que ella merecía más de lo que él podía darle.

Aunque, al menos, su ayuda sí podía ofrecérsela.

-Buenos días, señor.

Ya no llevaba el pelo trenzado sino suelto, recogido a los lados con pasadores, y le caía por los hombros.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana?

Había enviado a Whip Jenkins a visitarlas, y éste le había informado de que Tomoyo se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Ha mejorado mucho. Aquí en la ensenada el oleaje apenas se percibe. O tal vez es que se está acostumbrando al mar.

-Esperemos que así sea. Todavía deberá soportar el viaje de regreso.

Sakura apartó la mirada un instante.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Señor, he estado pensando, y creo que tal vez sería mejor que Tomyo y yo nos quedáramos en Francia.

-¿De qué esta hablando?

-De ese modo usted no tendría que cargar con nuestros problemas. Algún miembro de la tripulación podría llevarnos hasta lacosta, y nosotras ya nos arreglaríamos, tal como habíamos planeado. Yo podría encontrar trabajo…

-De institutriz supongo, que es lo que tenía pensado en un principio.

-Sakura se ruborizó.

-Podría encontrar algún trabajo.

-No.

-¿No cree lo que le conte?

-Sí, lo creo.

-Entonces ¿por qué no permite que nos quedemos aquí?

No sabía por qué, pero se estaba encolerizando. La agarró por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Porque correrían un grave peligro. Dos mujeres sin escolta de ninguna clase, sin saber a dónde van, cómo llegarán, quién las ayudará. No, no pienso consentirlo. Volverán a Londres, y yo las ayudaré a solucionar las cosas.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-¿Y… y si no puede?

El conde la soltó.

-En ese caso, yo personalmente haré que lleguen a Francia o algún otro lugar donde puedan estar a salvo. Soy conde y tengo influencias. Si expongo el asunto a las autoridades me escucharán. – ella se mordió el labio inferior, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero no lo hizo-. Puedo ayudarlas, créeme, siempre que usted haya dicho la verdad.

-Le he contado exactamente lo que sucedió.

Shaoran le acarició la mejilla con el dedo; su piel era suave como la seda, tierna como el plumón. ¡Qué hermosa se veía allí, el viento agitándole los cabellos, los labios húmedos! No entendía que al principio sólo le hubiera parecido atractiva.

La deseaba tanto que le dolía.

-Si es así, entonces no tiene nada que temer.

Sakura se volvió a mirar la línea de la costa. En aquella zona, la tierra sobresalía del agua formando acantilados desnudos, aunque varios senderos empinados conducían a la playa, donde un bote aguardaba en la arena. Era el que utilizarían los hombres aquella misma noche. Las gaviotas planeaban por encima de los riscos y barrancos, y sus graznidos llagaban hasta la cubierta del barco, que anclado en la ensenada, se mecía suavemente al compás del débil oleaje.

-Hay algo más que debe decirme.

Sakura se volvió hacia el conde.

-¿De qué se trata, señor?

-¿Quién en usted en realidad?

El color abandonó las mejillas de Sakura.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Es evidente que usted y su hermana son de noble cuna. ¿Qué les sucedió a sus padres? ¿Por qué quedaron solas?

Ella humedeció los labios, Shaoran sintió una vez más un tirón en la entre pierna.

-Mi padre era un terrateniente de Kent. Murió hace cinco años. Una noche a finales de mayo, cuando regresaba a casa lo mataron unos salteadores de caminos. –Mantenía la mirada clavada en la orilla-. Mi madre quedó destrozada, como nosotras. Murió dos años más tarde. No teníamos parientes, nadie que cuidara de nosotras. Hicimos todo lo posible por salir adelante.

Aunque se había propuesto no tocarla, Shaoran no pudo contenerse.

-Lo siento- dijo atrayéndola hacía sí.

Ella se entregó a su abrazo.

-Tal vez algún día se haga justicia con los hombres que mataron a mi padre, y yo pueda verlo.

No la culpaba. Él se sentiría igual si mataran a alguno de sus seres queridos. Con todo, no creía que, transcurridos tantos años se pudiera detener a los culpables.

-Yo perdí a mi padre hace dos años. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí hasta que ya no estaba. Hacia el final de su vida tuvo problemas financieros. Jamás me lo comentó, y yo estaba ensimismado con mis cosas que no le preguntaba nada. Sufrió una apoplejía; creo que no pudo soportar la tensión. De haber estado con él, ayudándole, tal vez no habría sucedido. No lo sé. Creo que nunca lo sabré.

Sakura alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-Usted se enfrentó a algunos problemas cuando heredó el título, pero los superó. Recuperó la fortuna que su padre había perdido.

-¿Cómo lo sa…?

-En una casa como la suya se guardan muy pocos secretos.

El conde esbozó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tiene razón.

-¿Por qué no se ha casado? Le he visto con Teddy y es evidente que le gustan los niños. Y está el tema del heredero. – Se ruborizó ligeramente-. Supongo que no es asunto mío.

-En realidad, debo cumplir con varias obligaciones. Proporcionar un heredero es una de ellas. Pero sí, algún día me gustaría formar una familia. Sólo necesito encontrar una esposa que cumpla con los requisitos necesarios.

-Está buscando una heredera. Eso también lo he oído decir. Alguien que aporte su patrimonio a la unión.

-Me siento en deuda con mi padre. Espero saldarla algún día. Un buen matrimonio es importante para lograr el fin.

-Entiendo.

Shaoran no estaba seguro de que lo entendiera. No sabía si ella imaginaba qué se sentía decepcionar a la persona que más importaba en este mundo. Pasará lo que pasara no volvería a fallar.

-Tiene usted frío? – dijo al ver que Sakura se estremecía-. ¿Por qué no entra?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, será mejor.

Shaoran se fijó en sus labios carnosos y lamentó que no hubiera aceptado ser su amante. Tal vez si Sakura lo esperaba todas las noches, él decidiera cumplir con sus obligaciones y se casara con alguna rica heredera.

* * *

><p><strong>N.a: Hola como estan? En serio es una pena que Sakura no pueda decirle que en realidad quien es. y que Shaoran solo quiera casarse con una heredera.<strong>

**Espero me dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer :)**


	10. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

La cena había terminado. Sakura acompañó a su hermana al camarote que compartían durante el viaje de regreso. Una vez el barco abandonó el refugio de la ensenada, Tomoyo había vuelto a sentirse indispuesta y el señor Jenkins le había proporcionado una dosis de láudano. Tan pronto se puso el camisón y se metió en la litera, se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Sakura, en cambio, no tenía sueño. Antes, su hermana y ella habían cenado en la mesa del capitán con Brant y su amigo, el duque. Después, el conde le había pedido reunirse con él en cubierta.

Durante toda la velada, para su asombro, él se había mostrado muy solícito con ella. Suponía que sentía lástima por su situación, aunque lo menos que quería ella era su compasión. Lo que necesitaba era su ayuda, y él ya había aceptado ofrecérsela.

Ojalá cumpliera con su palabra.

Sakura creía que lo haría. Había algo con Shaoran Easton, algo que sugería honor y deber, algo que le hacía tener fe en él. Lo encontraba en sus ojos cada vez que él la miraba, acompañado de otra cosa, de una necesidad, de un anhelo imposible que se le clavaba en el corazón. Le deseaba como ningún otro hombre la había deseado jamás.

Y ella lo deseaba a él.

Sabía que estaba mal. La habían educado para reservarse, para entregarse sólo a su futuro esposo. Pero incluso si el conde supiera que en realidad era hija de un barón, si de algún modo llegaba a averiguar su apellido, él ya le había expuesto con claridad con qué clase de mujer pensaba desposarse. Y si había algo que ella no sería jamás era una rica heredera.

Brant no era para ella, lo sabía, y aún así, al pronunciar aquellas palabras para sus adentros, se sorprendió, se sorprendió descolgando su capa, cubriéndose con ella y abriendo la puerta de su camarote.

Sería fuerte, ignoraría el deseo que leía en sus ojos. Y en el intenso dolor que el anhelo clavaba en su propio corazón.

* * *

><p>Pasaba ya de la media noche y todavía no se veía rastro del bote que traería a Ethan. Tomoyo estaba dormida en el camarote que compartían las dos hermanas, pero Sakura permanecía junto al conde, en cubierta. Como había espiado la conversación que había mantenido con Rafe la noche anterior, sabía que había acudido a ayudara su primo. Curiosamente, Shaoran se alegraba de que ella estuviera al corriente de la situación. Tener a alguien a su lado que lo entendía le hacía más soportable la espera.<p>

Los ojos del conde se posaron en ella, que seguía apoyada en la borda. La brisa nocturna enredaba sus cabellos, que brillaban con los destellos que provenían de la lámpara suspendida en el mástil.

-¿Seguro que no prefiere retirarse? Se hace tarde y esto esta muy húmedo.

Ella se arrebujó más con su capa de lana.

-No hace tanto frío, y el mar esta en calma. Prefiero quedarme.

A él le pareció que ella quería hacerle compañía, y ayudarle a pasar aquel rato interminable hasta que apareciera el bote. Nunca hasta entonces había tenido amistad con una mujer. De no ser por el acuciante desea que sentía por ella, la consideraría una amiga.

-¡Mire!- exclamó ella señalando el agua-. Alguien rema desde la orilla.

Él se volvió hacia el agua justo cuando Sheffield aparecía en cubierta y se acercaba a ellos a grandes zancadas, haciendo resonar sus botas negras sobre los tablones.

-Parece que ya llegan – dijo, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Sakura.

Shaoran escrutó la oscuridad.

-No distingo si Ethan viene en el bote.

-A bordo veo a dos hombres.

El corazón de Brant empezó a latir con fuerza al ver que el bote se aproximaba a la goleta. Cuando llego junto a esta, lanzó la pesada escalera de cuerda y rezó por ver aparecer el rostro de Ethan.

La decepción le embargó al constatar que el remero no se movía del bote y que el otro hombre, un desconocido, subía por la escalera y alcanzaba la cubierta.

-Soy Max Bradley – dijo. Se trataba de un hombre flaco, de rostro curtido y rasgos duros, dedos largo sy llenos de cicatrices. Sobre el cuello cerrado de su tabardo azul de lana sobresalía una poblada barba negra-. Me temo que traigo malas noticias.

A Shaoran le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Está… está muerto?

-No, no lo creo. Pero lo han trasladado a otro lugar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace menos de dos días.

Una plancha de plomo oprimió el pecho de Shaoran. Había perdido su oportunidad, Ethan seguía encarcelado. Tragó saliva, intentando no sucumbir a la desesperación.

-Ya sabíamos que era demasiado fácil. Ahora prepararemos una segunda expedición.

"Una segunda expedición". Claro. Las palabras de Sheffield rescataron el hilo de esperanza que aún quedaba en su corazón y lo devolvieron a la vida.

-Sí, claro – dijo el conde-. Tendremos que volver. ¿Adónde lo han llevado?

-No estoy seguro- respondio Bradley-. Pero lo averiguaré. Esto no es el fin, señor. El capitán Sharpe es uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Lo queremos en casa sano y salvo casi tanto como usted.

Tanto no, pensó Shaoran, que notaba que la tensión acumulada de los últimos días afloraba por fin y se traducía en un cansancio infinito.

Bradley se volvió para contemplar el mar.

-Le sugiero que aprovechen la oscuridad para alejarse de la costa. Cuando localice al capitán Sharpe, mandaré aviso a Pendleton, como hice en la ocasión anterior.

-Permaneceremos a la espera – dijo Shaoran-. Buena suerte.

-Gracias.

Bradley se acercó y descendió por la escala de cuerda con destreza que indicaba que el mar no tenía secretos para él. Shaoran lo vio desaparecer en el bote en dirección a la ensenada, engullido por la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

A su alrededor, los marineros regresaban a las jarcias y desplegaban las velas. La cadena del ancla chasqueaba al enrollarse en el cabrestante. Transcurridos unos minutos, la goleta puso proa a mar abierto. Shaoran se dirigió a su camarote.

-¿Señor?

La voz de Sakura. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-Estaba pensando en su primo – dijo ella con voz dulce.

Shaoran volvió a mirar hacia la costa, pero si el bote había llegado no logró distinguirlo.

-Ojalá hubiéramos llegado unos días antes.

-La próxima vez lo rescatará – lo animó ella.

Brant asintió.

-La próxima vez, sí. ¿Dónde estará esta noche?

-Allá donde esté, rezo por que se encuentre a salvo.

Shaoran aspiró hondo.

-Venga conmigo, la acompaño hasta su camarote.

Aunque en realidad no deseaba separarse de ella, la instó a moverse poniéndole una mano encima de la cintura. Pero Sakura permaneció en el mismo sitio, mirándolo, él se preguntó si en su rostro leería su abatimiento, la profunda decepción que lo invadía.

-Me preguntaba si… - dijo ella -. Bien, he pensado que tal vez pueda ir su camarote en vez de al mío.

Hubo un largo silencio, al menos doce latidos de corazón. Shaoran bajo la mirada, incrédulo; no era posible que hubiera oído esas palabras.

-¿Sabe lo que esta diciendo? ¿Sabe qué sucederá si usted fuese a mi camarote?

-Sé lo que digo.- Sakura alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla-. Le estoy pidiendo que me haga el amor.

Shaoran se quedó pasmado, como un colegial retraído en su primer día de clase.

-Sakura, ¿está segura? ¿está segura de que quiere eso?

-He intentado convencerme de lo contrario, pero no lo consigo. Quiero que me haga el amor. Estoy segura.

Entonces Shaoran se acercó lo bastante para acariciarle la cara.

-Cuidare de usted… de ti, de vosotras. Te prometo que no lo lamentarás…

Ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios para hacerle callar.

-No diga nada más, por favor. No sabemos qué nos deparará el futuro, a que problemas tendremos que hacer frente, tal vez mañana mismo. Sólo tenemos esta noche, pero es nuestra. Si tú también lo quieres.

Por los clavos de Cristo, nunca había deseado algo con tanta vehemencia. La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso apasionado. Sabía a miel y rosas. A continuación la levantó en brazos y la llevó por la cubierta que descendía a su camarote.

* * *

><p>Sakura no había dejado de temblar mientras el conde la llevaba en brazos por el pasillo. La locura la había arrastrado hasta ese momento, pero ahora se encontraba en el camarote, y no había marcha atrás. Había intuido la gran necesidad que él tenía esa noche, y había decidido responder a ella. Además, lo que había dicho era verdad. Deseaba que le hiciera el amor. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.<p>

Shaoran cerró la puerta, se quitó la capa y tabardo, se acercó a la mesa y encendió una lamparilla de latón.

La tenue luz iluminó su rostro, delineando su perfil masculino, los surcos y hoyuelos que le otorgaban carácter. Parecía tan fuerte, tan irresistiblemente apuesto… y, sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella, un destello de incertidumbre cruzó sus ojos dorados. Entonces él dijo:

-No haces esto sólo para asegúrate mi ayuda en Londres, ¿verdad? Supongo que no se trata de una especie de pago, ¿no?

En el corazón de Sakura se mezclaron la ofensa y la ira. De modo que el creía que ella vendería su cuerpo para obtener protección. Su primer impulso fue marcharse de ahí, y lo habría hecho de no haber visto ansia en el rostro del conde.

-Me ayudes o no, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

El alivio que sintió Shaoran fue tan inmenso como el dolor que le atenazaba desapareció al instante. Parecía imposible, pero tal vez no era ella sola la que temía que le hicieran daño.

-Me llamo Shaoran. Quiero oírte pronunciar mi nombre.

Sakura se ruborizó. Así lo había llamado en sus sueños.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, Shaoran…

Él se inclinó y le acarició los labios con un beso suave como una pluma.

-¿Y tu hermana? Te echará de en falta si te quedas conmigo.

-Cuando el barco zarpó, Tomoyo volvió a marearse y el señor Jenkins le proporcionó una dosis de láudano. Dice que dormirá hasta que lleguemos a Londres.

El conde le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

-Entonces esta noche eres mía.

Sakura cerró los ojos y él la abrazó y la beso. No fue un beso suave, dulce, seductor, sino ardiente y profundo, un beso apasionado que la llenó de excitación. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y rodeó su cuello con los brazos para evitar caer derretida sus pies.

-Pronuncia mi nombre…

-Shaoran…

Otro beso más profundo, húmedo, entregado. Sakura seguía temblando y todo le daba vueltas.

-Sé que debería de proceder más despacio – admitió él-. Pero ya no aguanto más.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle. A cambio recibió otro beso apasionado, que se deslizó de los labios a la oreja, descendió por el cuello y regresó a la boca. Mientras, le desabrochaba los botones del vestido, que se abrió y dejó al descubierto sus pechos.

Sakura gimió cuando Shaoran cubrió con su mano y le acarició un pezón con el pulgar. Al instante se irguió y empezó a dilatarse, y ella sintió un deseo desbocado de frotarse contra él.

Casi por arte de magia, el vestido se abrió por completo y él lo hizo resbalar por sus hombros y caderas hasta el suelo, a sus pies. Lo siguiente en caer fue la combinación; ya que sólo llevaba puestos los ligeros y las medias, y debió reprimirse su impulso de cubrirse para ocultar su cuerpo de la ardiente mirada de aquel hombre.

-He soñado tantas veces con este momento – susurró él, separándose un poco para acariciarle un pecho con suavidad, haciendo que el pezón palpitase de placer. La respiración de Sakura se aceleraba por momentos; se sentía algo turbada, no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Se acercó a él, que se agachó y empezó a besarle un seno.

Sakura hundió los dedos en el pelo, sin saber si apartarlo o acercarlo más. El conde recorría el pezón con la lengua, lo lamía, lo saboreaba, se demoraba en la punta, y un caudal de sensaciones recorría a Sakura, estallidos de calor que se concentraban en su vientre y en sus muslos.

Con la mano, Shaoran le acarició el vientre, se abrió paso entro los rizos del bellos púbico y se entretuvo entre ellos. Le lamía los pezones mientras los dedos avanzaban un poco más.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, tan temblorosa que él tuvo que sostenerla en sus brazos.

-No tengas miedo, no voy hacerte daño.

-No… no tengo miedo. –En realidad, lo que sentía era un fuego interior desconocido. Deseaba más besos apasionados, más caricias atrevidas e íntimas. Deseaba que Shaoran la tocara, la saboreara, conociera la textura de su piel. Deseaba aspirar su perfume.

Al ponerla en pie, junto al lecho, ella se pegó a él y empezó a sacarle del pantalón los faldones de la camisa. Shaoran, impaciente se la quitó por encima de cabeza. Entonces se agachó para sacarse las botas y comenzó a desabotonarse la portañuela de los calzones.

Alzó la vista un instante y vio que Sakura contemplaba sus anchos hombros. Él le cogió la mano, le dio vuelta y le beso la plama, antes de llevársela al corazón. Ella sintió su latido fuerte y vital, como el hombre a quien pertenecía.

Despacio, Sakura exploró la textura de su bello pectoral, la suavidad de su piel, el abdomen, la llanura de su vientre. Shaoran no hacía nada por detenerla, pero ella percibía la tensión de aquel cuerpo que bajo su mano vibraba de deseo, de impaciencia por tomarla.

-Te deseo- le susurró él al oído.

Ella le desabrochó los últimos botones, le pasó la mano por el vientre y oyó el rápido suspiro de placer.

-Mi pequeña Sakura, tan valiente.

Pareció alegrarse incluso cuando ella se retiró para permitir que acabará de quitársela ropa. Cuando se bajó los pantalones, ella admiró la proporción de su cuerpo, su torso fuerte y poderoso, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el grueso mástil que se alzaba entre sus piernas, la curiosidad se mesclo con el temor.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó-, no tenemos ninguna prisa. Vamos a tomárnoslo con mucha calma. – La besó entonces, un beso tierno, embriagador con el que le transmitió toda su confianza.

La excitación recorrió a Sakura como un torbellino, deslizándose como una neblina sobre su piel. Shaoran la reclinó sobre la cama y se echó sobre ella, apoyando el peso con los codos, besándola mientras lo hacía. La acariciaba por todas partes, le recorría la piel con los dedos, vencía sus resistencias y se colaba en su interior. Oleadas de placer inundaban a Sakura.

Cuando al fin Shaoran se instaló entre sus piernas, ella apenas se dio cuenta. Notaba, sí, su poderosa erección, y la embargó una expectación salvaje. Era lo que deseaba. Lo quería a él. Lo que sucediera después no importaba.

Su lugar más secreto estaba caliente y húmedo, y palpitaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Shaoran avanzó con cautela, preparándola para recibir en su seno su duro miembro. La besaba apasionadamente, a conciencia, mientras ella, debajo, se excitaba más y más, susurraba su nombre, intentaba unirse a él. Entonces Shaoran la penetró profundamente.

Por un momento se sintió atravesada por el dolor. Acababan de desflorar su inocencia. A partir de ese momento todo sería distinto. Pero esa idea no tardó en disiparse y, con ella, desapareció el dolor. Estaba llena de él, unida a él de un modo que jamás había imaginado.

-Lo siento – musitó él, incorporándose, muy rígido, por encima de ella-. He intentado no lastimarte.

Pero en sus ojos latía una expresión de triunfo, una mirada fiera de posesión. A decir verdad, se había cobrado aquella pieza. Ella no era capaz de expresarle hasta qué punto había logrado lo que se había propuesto.

-El dolor ya pasa.

Pero el placer permanecía, el dulce escozor, el deseo que apenas podía soportar. Inexperta, alzó las caderas para que la penetrara más y más. Él empezó a embestirla, despacio al principio, cada vez menos cauteloso, provocándole una excitación que la hacía temblar.

Sakura se sumó al ritmo, empezó a moverse con él, que cada vez la penetraba más deprisa, con más dureza. Ella sentía que algo iba creciendo en su interior, algo ardiente, incontrolable , algo que le desgarraba las entrañas, sólo logró pronunciar el nombre del conde, arqueándose, con los dedos clavados en los hombros, antes de que el mundo estallara en mil pedazos.

Los músculos de Shaoran se tensaron unos segundos después, y gimió con la embestida del último placer.

Todavía unidos, se desplomaron sobre el lecho, mientras el placer iba abandonándolos, lentamente. Durante unos segundos más, Sakura permaneció inmóvil, tratando de abrirse paso entre las emociones que sentía.

-No ha estado mal – dijo al fin, y oyó la risa maliciosa de Shaoran.

-No, nada mal.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y constató que en sus ojos brillaba una remolona de satisfacción.

-No sabía que…

-Y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Sakura no estaba segura de que había querido decir con eso, pero antes de poder preguntárselo, él le cubrió la boca con otro beso. El calor regresó a su piel y, sin darse cuenta ya la había penetrado de nuevo. Esta vez todo fue más fácil para Sakura. Jamás habría imaginado lo delicioso que era hacer el amor.

Pasara lo que pasase a la mañana siguiente, sabía que nunca lo lamentaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola pido disculpas por que deje la historia por un tiempo, la facultad me absorbe por completo U.U<strong>

**Este capitulo estuvo un poco subido de tono O.O**

**Dejen su opinión por favor me gusta saber que alguien lee mi historia :)**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto. Cariños :D**


	11. capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Shaoran debía ser objetivo. Tenía que asegurarse que Sakura le había dicho toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. No es que desconfiara de ella. Al menos no del todo.

Al pensar en la joven, ahora que habían regresado a casa, se acordó de las horas que habían pasado juntos a bordo y sonrió. Sakura era tan apasionada como él había supuesto, tal vez incluso más. A regañadientes, la había despertado cuando la goletas se aproximaba a puerto, pues no quería que su hermana la echara en falta y descubriera dónde había pasado la noche.

Tomoyo tardaría en enterarse de la verdad, apenas Sakura se convirtiera en su amante, algo que no podría suceder hasta que las dos quedaran libres de los cargos que recaían sobre ellas. Así pues, debía ponerse al corriente de lo que Jonas McPhee hubiera averiguado en relación con Harwood y sus dos misteriosas empleadas.

Aunque era evidente que habían transcurrido muy pocos días desde que McPhee había recibido su encargo, y apenas dos desde su regreso de Francia. Al investigador casi no le había dado tiempo de hacer su trabajo. Con todo, tal vez ya hubiera averiguado algo. Una vez conociera los hechos con exactitud, su intención era ponerse en contacto con el barón.

Según Sheffield, Harwood era muy avaro. Ofrecerle una buena suma de dinero para compensarle el collar –además de amenazarle con promover un escándalo- debería bastar para que retirara los cargos.

Y eso devolvería a Sakura a su lecho.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, sonrió al pensar que ella seguía como ama de llaves, haciendo como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, aunque no pudiera evitar ruborizarse cada vez que la descubría mirándolo.

Con todo, eso había sucedido en contadas ocasiones durante los últimos días. Al parecer, Sakura lo evitaba y no sabía bien cómo proceder. Él le había prometido que solucionaría sus problemas, pero con ello sólo había logrado ponerla más nerviosa. Le parecía que ella le ocultaba algo, algo que le habría gustado confiarle, pero que de momento guardaba para sí.

Tal vez McPhee llenara aquellas lagunas.

Shaoran así lo esperaba. Pensó en Sakura mientras abría la puerta del despacho del informante, en Brow Street, y sintió una oleada de deseo. Jonas McPhee le aguardaba muy serio.

* * *

><p>-Debes contárselo todo –dijo Tomoyo.<p>

Sakura le había comunicado a su hermana que se había visto obligada a confesar gran parte de la historia la noche en que se escondieron en la goleta.

-Lo sé.

-El conde te dijo que nos ayudaría, ¿verdad?

Estaban trabajando en uno de los aposentos de la planta superior. Sakura abrillantaba los muebles de palisandro mientras Tomoyo barría el suelo.

-Dijo que nos ayudaría, y estoy segura de que hará lo que pueda, pero…

-Pero has omitido un dato crucial. No le has dicho que lord Harwood es nuestro padrastro, nuestro verdadero tutor legal.

-por que no sé qué pasará cuando se entere.

A Shaoran no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia descubrir que en realidad ella era Sakura Temple Whiting, hija del difunto barón de Harwood, miembro de la aristocracia.

Miles Whiting, que tenía más derechos que ningún otro sobre el título vacante, había llegado a Harwood Hall a las pocas semanas del asesinato de su padre. Sin que nadie lo invitara, se había instalado en la casa y había pasado los siguientes doce meses cortejando a su aturdida madre, haciéndole creer que él era su salvador, hasta que al fin logró convencerla de que se casara con él. Hombre sin oficio ni beneficio que había vivido toda su vida a costa de la generosidad de su madre, había acabado por hacerse con el título, la propiedad y la modesta fortuna de los Harwood, así como con la herencia de lady Harwood y la fabulosa mansión de sus ancestros, Windmere.

Whiting había obtenido exactamente lo que quería. Sakura estaba convencida de que habría hecho cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Incluso matar.

-El conde podría hablar con el barón –sugirió Tomoyo-; convencerle de que encontraremos la manera de pagar el collar.

-Harwood no se conformorá con dinero. Te quiere a ti, Tomoyo. De la misma manera que lord Brant quería a Sakura. Y a lord Brant le enfurecería saber que sus planes para convertirla en su amante se irían al garete, en cuanto se enterara de que Sakura era hija de aristócrata.

-Pase lo que pase, tienes que contárselo. Es de justicia.

Sakura dejo de abrillantar la mesa y se volvió hacia su hermana.

-Esta bien. Se lo contaré esta noche, cuando termine la cena.

No quería ni pensarlo. Durante los dos últimos días lo había evitado en la medida de lo posible. Él parecía darse cuenta, y de algún modo le resultaba gracioso. En las raras ocasiones en que se tropezaba con él, veía el calor en sus ojos y el gesto sensual de sus labios. Recordaba con exactitud la suavidad con que habían recorrido su piel, y la boca del estómago se le encogía al evocarlo.

Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?

-Parece que alguien te llama. Me parece que es el conde.

Sakura también lo oyó, y reconoció el bramido atronador.

-Parece muy enfadado. ¿No crees que ya…?

-Eso es lo que creo. Será mejor que te quedes aquí arriba, tesoro.

Ojalá su corazón dejara de latir de ese modo absurdo. Se recogió literalmente los faldones y salió de la estancia en dirección a la escalera.

Lord Brant se encontraba al final de ésta, con la mandíbula apretada y las mejillas algo encendidas.

-¡A mi gabinete! –ordenó cuando Sakura llegó al vestíbulo- ¡Ahora!

El corazón se le desbocó. Shaoran estaba más que furioso. ¡Dios! Debería habérselo contado todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Alzó la barbilla y se dirigió al gabinete, seguida de él. Una vez allí, el conde cerró de un portazo.

-Me mentiste- la acusó con voz grave, la ira apenas contenida. Ella se obligó a mirar sus encolerizados ojos.

-Sólo por omisión. Todo lo que te conté era cierto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me contaste quién eras?

-Por qué tú eres conde y Harwood barón. Porque entre los miembros de la aristocracia existen reglas y no estaba segura de si estarías dispuesto a romperlas.

Shaoran agitó un puño.

-De modo que pensaste que te entregaría a Harwood.

-Creí que era posible, sí.

El conde apretó la mandíbula.

-Hay algo que probablemente no habría hecho. Y déjame decirte que es: no habría pasado la noche haciéndote el amor.

Ella esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Tal vez fuera cierto. Tal vez habría rechazado el consuelo de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si, en parte, ése era el motivo por el que no le había revelado su identidad, pero repuso:

-Yo no lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche. ¿Tu si?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Claro que lo lamento! ¡Eres la hija de un barón! ¿No comprendes las consecuencias de lo que has hecho?

Sakura iba a responder que nunca hablaría de lo sucedido entre ellos, pero alguien llamó bruscamente a la puerta y se detuvo, Shaoran frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción, y se dirigió a la puerta. Al momento entraron dos vigilantes uniformados, seguidos por un hombre alto y delgado que Sakura habría deseado no volver a ver nunca.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Seguro que había sido Shaoran quien había mandado avisarle. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había podido confiar en el conde? ¿por qué no había hecho caso de la alarmas que habían sonado en su mente? ¿Por qué no había escapado con Tomoyo apenas el barco había regresado a Londres?

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero parpadeo para disiparlas. No quería demostrar debilidad ante su padrastro. Irguió la espalda mientras los aguaciles se aproximaban, pero antes de que llagaran a su lado el conde se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ni un paso más-dijo, y ellos obedecieron. Su mirada se desplazó hasta el barón-. Supongo que usted es Harwood.

Éste esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

-Para servirle, señor.

Se trataba de un hombre alto muy delgado, de rasgos angulosos y severos. Era egoísta y despiadado, a pesar de que durante el año en que cortejó a su madre había logrado parecer amable, casi gentil. Era de esos hombres dispuestos a todo para salirse con la suya. Sakura lo odiaba por ello.

-Antes de que esto vaya a mayores- prosiguió el conde-, deseo que sepa que la señorita Whiting y su hermana se encuentran bajo mi protección.

-¿Es así?

-No ha sido hasta esta misma mañana cuando he descubierto el vínculo que les une. Pensaba enviarle la noticia de ello e intentar resolver el asunto.

El atisbo de sonrisa del barón permaneció en sus labios.

-No hay nada que resolver. Mis díscolas hijas regresarán a casa, donde me resarcirán por la sustracción del collar, y el asunto quedará zanjado. Siento, lord Brant, los problemas que puedan haber causado. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para…

-Puede dejarlas a mi cuidado hasta que se resuelva este asunto. Mi prima y su esposo, lord Aimes, actuarán de carabinas. Sakura y Tomoyo pueden instalarse con ellos en Forest Glenn, su residencia de Buckinghamshire.

Sakura atisbó un rayo de esperanza. Shaoran no las había traicionado. Intentaba ayudarlas, tal como había prometido.

-Me temo que no lo entiende –insistió el barón -. No hay nada que resolver. Las muchachas regresan a casa, conmigo, que soy el tutor legal.

Al rostro del conde afloró el desánimo y algo que se parecía a la desesperación. No iba poder ayudarlas. Los temores de Sakura eran fundados. La sangre pareció abandonar el rostro de la joven y empezaron a flaquearle las fuerzas. ¡Santo Dios! No quería ni imaginar el castigo que el barón le infligiría.

Aunque no sería nada comparado con lo que le haría a Tomoyo. Fue entonces cuando oyó a su hermana, que cruzaba el vestíbulo llorando, custodiada por un aguacil que la conducía al gabinete. Al entrar miró al conde y el desconsuelo la embargó, creyéndolo responsable de la situación.

-Le agradezco que se haya ocupado de ellas –prosiguió Harwood-. Como el escándalo de haber vivido bajo el mismo techo que un hombre soltero resultaría desastroso para la reputación de mis hijas, confió en que mantendrá el asunto en la discreción que requiere.

-De mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra.

Harwood se fijó en Tomoyo.

-Vamos, cachorrillo. Ya va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa.

Shaoran le clavó una mirada disuasoria.

-Como ya le he dicho, estas señoritas se encuentran bajo mi protección. Si llegara a maltratarlas de algún modo, deberá responder de sus actos ante mí.

El barón no respondió, pero sus labios apretados detonaban que intentaba no perder los estribos.

-Y si yo descubro que durante su estancia en esta casa han sido dañadas de algún modo, será usted, señor, quién deberá responder ante mí.

Pero si a él eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, pensó Sakura. Claro, le preocupaba que el conde hubiera robado la virginidad de Tomoyo, que era lo que él mismo planeaba hacer. Eso sí le molestaría.

Sin duda se quedaría de una pieza si supiese que había sido la mayor de sus hijastras la que había sucumbido al conde.

Harwood condujo a Tomoyo hacia la puerta, y Sakura hizo ademán de seguirles, pero Shaoran la retuvo del brazo y le susurró:

-No te abandonaré. Iré en tu busca. Y encontraré la manera de ayudar a Tomoyo.

Sí, el conde seguramente haría todo lo posible por ayudarlas. Pero los tribunales eran estrictos en cuestiones de familia, y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de cumplir su propósito.

-Por mí no sufras. Es Tomoyo la que te necesita.

-Iré en vuestra busca-reiteró el conde con más convicción en los ojos sombríos, duros. Alzó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con gesto de preocupación.

Sakura le miró por última vez, memorizando sus hermosos rasgos, pensando en la noche que habían compartido, admitiendo por primera vez lo mucho que había llegado a significar para ella. Se había enamorado de él, no había duda.

Si Harwood se salía con la suya, jamás volvería a verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todos! Ahora ya se sabe todo :O<strong>

**Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, llegó el padrastro u.u**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :)**


	12. capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

- De modo que es cierto.

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro, sobre la alfombra oriental del salón Chino, en casa del duque Sheffield, una residencia palaciega en Hanover Square que ocupaba casi en su totalidad un lado de la plaza. La estancia era también espaciosa, con techos pintados en negro y dorado, mullidos sofás tapizados con ricas sedas orientales, muebles de laca negra y jarrones de cinabrio profusamente tallados.

Rafe se encogió de hombros, y al hacerlo se movió la tela de su casaca azul marino.

- No podemos tener la certeza absoluta, pero madame Fontaneau suele ser una fuente de información muy fiable en estos casos.

- Ella dice que, cuando se trata de asuntos carnales – añadió Shaoran -, los apetitos de Harwood lo incluyen todo, desde muchachas a jovencitos, pasando por todas las gamas intermedias. Además se sabe que tiene algo de sádico. Y ése es el hombre que ejerce el control sobre Sakura y Tomoyo.

Rafe bebió un sorbo al coñac.

- ¿ qué piensas hacer?

Shaoran se mesó el cabello, alisándose unos mechones oscuros.

- Lo que mi honor me obliga a hacer desde que estuve con ella en el camarote de la goleta. Yo me llevé su inocencia. Sakura es hija de aristócrata. Así que tendré que casarme con ella.

Rafe lo observó por encima del borde de la copa.

- No creo que ella espere tal cosa. Tengo la impresión de que se trata de una joven bastante independiente.

- Tal vez sea el matrimonio lo que esperaba de mí. Quizás por ese motivo propició mis atenciones, para escapar del control de su padrastro. Una vez casada conmigo, habrá logrado el fin que se proponía.

- Pero ¿Y su hermana? Me has hablado en alguna ocasión de lo mucho que la protege. ¿Crees de verdad que planeó casarse contigo y dejar a Tomoyo a merced de un depredador como Harwood?

Lo cierto era que no.

- No, no creo que hiciera nada que perjudicara a su hermana.

- Suspiró mientras levantaba su copa y se dirigió al aparador-. Me parece que tomaré otra.

- Sí, creo que te la has ganado.

Shaoran quitó el tapón del escanciador de cristal y se sirvió un generoso chorro de coñac.

- Ya he ido a ver al magistrado y me ha dicho que estoy atado de pies y manos. Harwood es su tutor legal y yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Excepto proponerle matrimonio.

Shaoran bebió un sorbo del coñac.

- Exacto. Esperaba ampliar el patrimonio familiar. Últimamente había empezado a considerar la conveniencia de un enlace con Constance Fairchild.

- La pequeña Fairchild es una niña recién salida de la escuela. Te aburrirías muy pronto de ella.

- Hay modos de entretenerse más allá del hogar. – Miró por la ventana -. No puedo creer que vuelva a fallarle a mi padre. El pobre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

Rafe se limitó a sonreír.

- Por lo que he visto, creo que tu padre alabaría tu decisión. Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

- Sakura no aportaría ni un penique. Carece de tierras y de herencia. – Soltó una carcajada -. Por los clavos de Cristo, jamás pensé que acabaría casándome con mi ama de llaves.

Rafe ahogó una risita.

- En realidad no lo es, amigo mío. – Plantó su manaza en el hombro de Shaoran-. A mí me parece que puede venirte muy bien. Tenga dinero o no lo tenga, tu vida con ella nunca será aburrida.

Shaoran no respondió. Sakura le había mentido, le había engañado y había dado al traste con sus futuros planes de futuro. Él tenía la esperanza de pagar a su padre la deuda que había contraído con él. Se lo había prometido, y ahora volvería a faltar a su palabra.

Estaba condenado al fracaso.

Una vez más.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la alcoba se abrió con un crujido.<p>

-¿Saku?- Vestida con camisón y una bata acolchada, Tomoyo entró con sigilo en el dormitorio de su hermana. El quinqué que descansaba en la mesilla de noche proyectaba su delgada sombra en la pared. Las arrugas que surcaban la frente de la joven denotaban preocupación-. ¿Estás bien?

Habían partido de Londres por la noche y habían llegado a Harwood Hall a última hora de la tarde del día siguiente. Después de cenar, el barón había exigido a Sakura que acudiera a su gabinete, donde la había castigado brutalmente por el robo del precioso collar de perlas y por todos los problemas que le había ocasionado.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama y esbozó una mueca de dolor.

-Estoy bien, y mañana estaré mejor aún.

Pero en la espalda le ardían las marcas rojas de los azotes que su padrastro le había propinado. Aquellos varazos no la habían sorprendido, pues los esperaba, y se enorgullecía de haberlos soportados sin un grito. No había intentado consentir que la doblegara.

- Te he traído un poco de ungüento. – Tomoyo cerró la puerta -. La cocinera dice que te borrará las marcas y te aliviará un poco el dolor.

Sakura se sentó más erguida, se desanudó el lazo del camisón y dejó los hombros al descubierto, mostrando las marcas. Al verlos, Tomoyo no pudo disimular la impresión. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y empezó a extender con delicadeza el bálsamo sobre las heridas.

- ¿Por qué siempre te azota a ti y no a mí?

Tomoyo seguía sin entender. No comprendía que era su belleza perfecta lo que le atraía de ella. Su padrastro no haría nada que la desluciese, al menos de momento.

- No te ha azotado porque sabe que no lo mereces. Fui yo quien me llevé el collar. Fui yo quien te convencí para que huyéramos.

- Tengo miedo, Saku.

También ella estaba asustada, aunque no por lo que pudiera sucederle.

- Tal vez… Tal vez el conde encuentre el modo de ayudarnos.

No dejaba de rezar para que así fuera, aunque en el fondo no creía que lo consiguiese.

El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó.

- Sí, estoy segura de que lo hará – dijo con convicción, y su mente, como de costumbre, se evadió de la realidad inmediata hasta un lugar donde reinaba la luz y la esperanza, en el que no existía el dolor -. Lord Brant es un hombre de grandes recursos.

A la mente de Sakura regresó la imagen de Shaoran, fuerte, extraordinariamente apuesto. Luchó por apartar los recuerdos de los besos ávidos, la carne ardiente, el deseo feroz, la embriagadora pasión.

Forzó una sonrisa.

- Sí, lo es, y estoy segura de que se le ocurrirá algo.

Tal vez así fuera, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Harwood en acosar a su hermana? Una vez finalizada la sesión de azotes, se había marchado de la casa, tras informar al mayordomo de que se ausentaba por negocios el resto de la semana.

Para cuando regresara… Dios, no se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

Tomoyo terminó de aplicar ungüento en los hombros.

- Gracias, cielo, ya me siento mucho mejor. – Se subió el camisón y se ató la cinta al cuello-. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu habitación y duermes un poco? Por el momento estamos a salvo, lord Harwood se ha ido.

Su hermana asintió. Había cambiado bastante desde su huida de Harwood Hall. Había perdido parte de su inocencia, y si el barón se salía con la suya, no tardaría en perderla toda.

Sakura oyó que la puerta se cerraba con suavidad y que Tomoyo se alejaba con sigilo. Allí, en la penumbra, se tendió de lado y empezó a contar las sombras que se proyectaban por la pared. Al otro lado de la ventana, las hojas de un gran sicomoro rozaban los cristales con chasquidos secos.

Cerró los ojos, pero no logró conciliar sueño.

* * *

><p>- Disculpe señorita.<p>

El mayordomo, un hombrecillo de unos setenta años que veía peligrar su empleo y trabajaba por menos dinero del estipulado, se acercaba a ella a toda prisa, y se detuvo al llegar junto al armario del vestíbulo donde se guardaba la ropa de cama, que en aquel momento la joven la revisaba. Aunque ya no era ama de llaves, sus obligaciones apenas habían cambiado.

- Tiene visita, señorita. El conde de Brant. Le he conducido al salón.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a latirle con fuerza. Shaoran estaba ahí. No había llegado a creer del todo que aparecería.

- Gracias, Paisley. El viaje desde Londres es largo. Pida a alguna doncella que disponga un cuarto de invitados para su uso.

Después de quitarse el delantal que protegía su vestido de muselina verde manzana, atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección al salón. Se detuvo junto a la puerta, se alisó los cabellos, lamentándose por llevar un peinado tan poco favorecedor. Ojalá sus manos dejaran de temblar alguna vez.

El conde estaba de espaldas a ella, frente a la chimenea, con las piernas algo separadas. Por un instante, ella se limitó a disfrutar de aquella visión, de sus anchos hombros, de su estrecha cintura, de su cabello castaño bien peinado.

Entonces se giró y, al momento, afloraron en ella todas las emociones que había luchado por sofocar. Los ojos le ardían, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrojarse en sus brazos.

- Milord – murmuró con voz dulce pero más firme de lo que creía, ocultando el torbellino que se había apoderado de su alma.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó acercándose, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y de algo que ella no habría sabido describir.

Sakura tragó saliva. Todavía caminaba algo rígida y le dolían los azotes recibidos, aunque el barón se ocupaba siempre de su castigo no resultara visible.

- Estoy bien. Las dos estamos bien. Un día después de llegar, lord Harwood tuvo que ausentarse.

-¿Y cuándo regresará? – Sus ojos eran de un dorado más oscuro, ocultaban algún secreto que ella ignoraba.

- Debería estar de vuelta hoy mismo.

Shaoran asintió.

- Bien. Entretanto, tú y yo debemos conversar.

Ella se alisó el vestido y aspiró hondo.

-¿Quieres que pida té?

- Tal vez más tarde tome algo.

Se acercó a ella, con un gesto le indicó que tomaran asiento en el sofá de terciopelo verde. Lo hicieron, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Con todo, lord Brant no estaba para formalidades y fue directo al grano.

- En primer lugar, quiero decirte que he consultado con un magistrado. Por desgracia, me ha informado de que, respecto a tu custodia, no puede hacerse nada. – Sakura no pudo evitar un suspiro de decepción, y Shaoran le cogió la mano con gran ternura-. Eso no quiere decir que debamos rendirnos. Estoy contemplando diversas opciones. Encontraremos el modo de ayudar a Tomoyo.

Sakura deseaba mantener el optimismo, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Cómo?

- Todavía no estoy seguro, pero no he venido por eso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué ha venido, entonces?

Shaoran le soltó la mano y se movió ligeramente en el sofá.

- He venido a pedirte.

- ¿A pedirme? – Su mente parecía no funcionar del todo-.

Supongo que comprendes que ya no puedo convertirme en tu amante. Ahora no.

Shaoran esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Mi propuesta no es indecente señorita Whiting. Vengo a pedirte en matrimonio.

Sakura se apoyó ligeramente en el cojín, algo mareada. El conde le proponía matrimonio. Por amor del cielo. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de lo mucho que había deseado ese momento.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: él le había robado la inocencia y ella era la hija de un barón. Es decir, estaba obligado a casarse con ella. La decepción se instaló en su corazón, aunque rogó que no se le notara.

- No se me escapa que dada las circunstancias, consideras un deber proponérmelo – repuso -. Te aseguro que yo jamás esperaba matrimonio cuando nosotros… cuando te acompañé a tu camarote. Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que buscas como esposa.

- Lo que yo busco ya no es importante. El destino ha intervenido y ya no nos queda otro remedio que casarnos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Tú planeabas casarte con una heredera. Incluso en el caso de que el barón se sintiera obligado a proporcionarme una dote, ésta sería escuálida en grado sumo, y en ningún caso lograrías aumentar con ella tus posesiones familiares.

-Sea como sea, nuestro futuro ya está escrito. He obtenido una licencia especial. Nos casaremos mañana.

Sakura no dio crédito a sus oídos. ¿Acaso creía que aceptaría la propuesta, sin más, a sabiendas de que él no la quería como esposa? Irguió los hombros y se puso de pie.

- No he respondido afirmativamente a tu proposición, y no he es mi intención hacerlo. Mi respuesta es no. No me casaré con un hombre que no me quiere.

Shaoran se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Claro que te quiero. De eso estoy seguro, cariño, con la noche que pasaste en mi cama tuve suficiente para saberlo.

La atrajo hacía sí, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con pasión. Sakura intentó aparatase, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza. Le dolía la espalda, pero el deseo se apoderaba de ella por momentos y se olvidaba de las heridas. Sus defensas caían, cada vez estaba más cerca de entregarse a aquel beso.

Se acercó mucho a él, abandonándose a su cuerpo, y sintió una punzada de decepción cuando Shaoran la apartó de su lado. Al abrir los ojos, vio que en los del conde brillaba un destello de triunfo.

-Vamos a casarnos, así que será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea.

Sakura buscó las palabras, pero acabó negando con la cabeza.

- no pienso casarme contigo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se encendieron de ira.

- ¡Lo harás, maldita sea! – Volvió a agarrarla por lo hombros-. Escúchame bien Sakura. Tienes que salir de esta casa antes de que tu padrastro te haga más daño. Además… ¿has pensado que podrías estar esperando un hijo?

Sakura parpadeó. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Seguro que hay que hacerlo más de una vez para quedar en cinta.

El conde no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- No sé si lo recuerdas, pero lo hicimos en más de una ocasión, y aunque no hubiera sido así, la posibilidad siempre existiría.

Ella pensó en aquellas palabras. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, le encantaría tener un hijo de Shaoran. Si él la amara, si no se sintiera obligado de casarse por un estúpido código de honor…

- No importa. No me casaré contigo. No creo estar en cinta, y hay otras cosas que debemos tomar en consideración.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Sakura alzó la vista al techo, pensando en las habitaciones de la planta superior.

- Mi hermana. Si… si deseas casarte con alguien, hazlo con Tomoyo. Es ella quien necesita tu ayuda.

El conde carraspeó.

No fue la inocencia de tu hermana la que arrebaté aquella noche en el barco. No era el cuerpecillo ardiente de tu hermana el que temblaba por mí, el que gemía por mí, el que susurraba por mí.

¡ Y no es con Tomoyo con quien quiero casarme, sino contigo!.

Sakura tragó saliva, pero no añadió nada. Estaba claro que Shaoran no iba aceptar un no por respuesta. Tanto deseaba casarse con él que el corazón le dolía. Pero, al mismo tiempo sabía que acababa de dar con la respuesta a la salvación de su hermana.

- Está bien, tú ganas – aceptó al fin-. Si estás seguro de que quieres eso, me casaré contigo.

La expresión del conde reflejó una emoción contenida. De no haberlo conocido antes, ella habría jurado que se trataba de un gesto de alivió.

- Hablaré con Harwood apenas regrese. Una vez solucionados los detalles, nos casaremos.

Sakura lo observó retirarse. En sus pasos había decisión y confianza de sí mismo. A la mente le vinieron las partidas de ajedrez que habían jugado. En el juego que ahora libraban, ella había hecho el primer movimiento cuando decidió yacer con él en aquel camarote. Hoy él había movido la ficha. Y ahora volvía tocarle a ella.

En todo juego, había ocasiones en que debían hacerse sacrificios, aunque ella habría preferido que aquel no doliera tanto.

* * *

><p>En los últimos días, Shaoran se había mantenido muy ocupado. Tras su conversación con Rafe, había acudido a un segundo e infructuoso encuentro con el magistrado, y había vuelto a reunirse con Jonas McPhee, a quién ordenó que recabara cualquier información que pudiera usarse contra el barón, con la esperanza de liberar a Tomoyo de sus garras.<p>

Había contratado al mejor abogado de Londres para que determinara de que manera podía beneficiarse su futura cuñada tras la boda. Había logrado una licencia especial para que el matrimonio se celebrara de inmediato, y le había comprado un regalo a Sakura. Un regalo muy especial.

Boda. Shaoran frunció el ceño al pensar en ella. Su intención había sido casarse con una heredera, y ahora iba a hacerlo con una joven humilde, su ama de llaves, para más señas. Una parte de él no podía evitar cierta sensación de enfado y frustración. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y no había modo de cambiarlo.

Por ello había regresado a Harwood Hall, pues aunque la idea le repugnaba debía reunirse con el barón. Suspiró al acercarse a la puerta del dormitorio que le habían asignado, mientras revivía mentalmente la conversación que habían mantenido aquella misma tarde.

Se habían reunido en el gabinete de Harwood. Shaoran había empezado por exponerle su intención de casarse con Sakura, lo que al parecer había sorprendido a barón.

- Cuando solicitó una entrevista, pensé que tal vez iba a pedirme en matrimonio a Tomoyo – admitió.

- Su hija menor es hermosa en extremo, como sabe bien, pero es muy joven y muy ingenua. Es la mayor la que ha atraído mi interés.

Harwood levanto una jarrita de porcelana que decoraba una de las mesas y la examinó con atención. Como en la anterior ocasión en que se había visto, llevaba una levita azul de raso que le quedaba algo grande, y una corbata negra arrugada. Era evidente de que, por mala que fuera la imagen que de él tuviera Shaoran, él se veía así mismo como un hombre elegante.

- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Sakura es joven y no está del todo preparada para convertirse en esposa.

Sus palabras traducidas, significaban: "Se encarga de la casa sin que deba pagarle por ello, y me gusta tenerla bajo mi control".

- Sí, bueno, ya tiene diecinueve años, y los dos sabemos que existen circunstancias especiales. Una mujer joven que ha vivido sin carabina en casa de un soltero… tarde o temprano los rumores acabaran por suscitarse. Si los chismosos se dedican a propagar sus habladurías, sin duda su reputación se echará a perder. Y tanto la suya como la mía también se verían perjudicadas. Nuestro matrimonio atajaría cualquier posible escándalo.

Harwood dejó la jarra sobre la mesa. Los dos hombres estaban en pie. Pues ninguno quería sentirse en desventaja.

- Debo meditarlo.

- Hágalo. Y mientras lo piensa, considere también que tiene otra hija. En mi condición de conde, y como cuñado de Tomoyo, la reputación de la joven también estaría a salvo.

Harwood se acariciaba la manga de la levita de raso.

- El asunto del collar sigue pendiente. Sakura debe permanecer conmigo hasta que repare el daño que me causó.

Shaoran sabía que el asunto sugería, y había ido con la respuesta preparada.

- Gustoso pagaré por el collar. Como esposo, sin duda asumiré todas sus deudas.

El rostro del barón se iluminó, como Shaoran esperaba. Durante la media hora que siguió, se dedicaron a discutir sobre su valor, y el conde acabó por ceder a ña suma que Harwood le proponía.

-El valor de una joya como ésa es incalculable – insistía el barón -. Y se trataba de una pieza irreparable.

No del todo, pensó Shaoran, que ya había dado con el collar y había conseguido comprarlo. Sakura le había hablado del prestamista de Dartfield que se lo había quedado por una suma irrisoria. Como en la localidad no había otros que se dedicaran a ese oficio, no le había resultado difícil dar con la joya. Tras pagar mucho más de lo que el prestamista había desembolsado por ella, logró recuperar el objeto de la discordia.

Como futuro esposo de Sakura, el honor le obligaba en enmendar el robo, y en un principio Shaoran pensó, sencillamente, en devolver el collar al barón. Pero al final, sin saber por qué, había decidido quedárselo.

Al ver la avaricia en los ojos oscuros Harwood, se alegró de haber tomado esa decisión. Aquella pieza tan antigua tan hermosa no merecía pertenecer a un hombre como él.

- Veo que está dispuesto a pagarme por el collar. ¿Acepta llevar llevarse a Sakura sin dote?

Shaoran tensó la mandíbula. Económicamente las cosas le habían ido bien en los últimos años, pero había prometido incrementar el patrimonio familiar, y le dolía el recordatorio de su fracaso.

- No se la pido.

Al fin, Harwood acepto aquel matrimonio casi de buen grado. Shaoran suponía que su alegría se debía más al hecho de que, una vez la muchacha se hubiera ido, se libraría del perro guardián que custodiaba a Tomoyo, y no tanto de la salvaguardia de la reputación de las hermanas.

Shaoran paseaba por su aposentos, bebiendo el coñac que le habían dejado sobre un velador, en una bandeja de plata, y el recuerdo de aquella conversación se difuminaba. El dormitorio que habían dispuesto para él era sorprendentemente agradable, aunque las cortinas verdes de damasco no se vieran precisamente nuevas y la colcha pareciera gastada. Aún así todo estaba limpio y abrillantado. Suponía que era obra de Sakura.

Retiró el cobertor y parte de las sábanas, que olía a limpio, y descubrió con sorpresa una pequeña nota, cuidadosamente doblada y lacrada, que reposaba sobre la almohada. Rompió el lacre y ante sus ojos apareció una letra femenina y pulcra.

**Querido Shaoran:**

Lamento mi reticencia de esta tarde. Estoy en deuda contigo por todo lo que éstas haciendo.

Y además está la atracción mutua que sentimos. Has dicho que me deseas,

y la verdad es que yo también te deseo. Ven esta noche a mi habitación,

que esta a dos puertas de la tuya, a la izquierda.

Te estaré esperando en mi cama.

**Tuya**

**Sakura.**

¡Dios del cielo! Por fin había aceptado casarse con él. Sabiendo lo testaruda que era, le sorprendía aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino, pero no cabía en sí de gozo. Además, por el modo en que le había devuelto el beso, sabía que el deseo que sentía por él no había mermado. Lo deseaba. Y él la deseaba a ella como jamás había deseado a nadie.

Estaba haciéndose tarde. Shaoran apagó la lámpara de su mesilla de noche y se aproximó a la puerta, pisando con sigilo la alfombra. Descalzó vestido sólo con su batín, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie le veía, antes de salir al pasillo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su excitación le resultaba casi dolorosa.

En un momento se plantó frente al dormitorio de Sakura y abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora.<strong>

**Hola todos! Ahora va empezar un juego peligroso entre Shaoran y Sakura O.O**

**El padrastro es un avaro -.-**

**y Tomoyo siempre perdida en un mundo fantástico :) jaja **

**Espero sus comentarios y ****opiniones, realmente me hacen muy feliz leerlos.**


	13. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en exterior de la casa de ladrillo, pero aun así Saku oyó los pasos en el corredor, unos pasos que ya le resultaban familiares. Pegó el oído a la puerta y escuchó cómo la del dormitorio de su hermana se cerraba con sigilo. El corazón le retumbaba en sus oídos.

-No tienes escapatoria – susurró con voz amortiguada.

Tomoyo estaría mejor con el conde. Con él se sentiría a salvo. Sakura creía que era un hombre bueno, que sería tierno y paciente con ella, que le daría tiempo para adaptarse al matrimonio. Recordó lo dulce que había sido con ella la noche que habían hecho el amor.

El dolor le llenaba el pecho, pero Sakura hacía como si no existiera. Shaoran se pondría furioso cuando descubriera el engaño, pero no creía que lo pagara con Tomoyo.

Y, como para casi todos los hombres de su clase, tener esposa no le supondría necesariamente cambiar de vida. El conde disponía de varias prioridades. Tal vez él permanecería en la cuidad mientras su esposa se quedaba en el campo. Sakura podría ir a pasar largas temporadas con Tomoyo, que allí viviría feliz.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando salió al pasillo. Se lo repitió sin cesar mientras avanzaba sosteniendo una pequeña lámpara de bronce para alumbrar el camino. La habitación se encontraba al fondo. No le costaría mucho despertarle.

Inspiró hondo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Tomoyo y empezó a gritar.

* * *

><p>¡Por todos los demonios! Shaoran se apartó de la silueta que dormía en la cama y se volvió. Sakura estaba en el quicio de la puerta, en camisón y con el pelo recogido en una trenza. Gritaba como una poseída y le señalaba con el dedo, y la mitad de los criados se acercaban presurosos por el pasillo, encabezados nada menos que por el mismísimo barón.<p>

Shaoran se volvió hacia el lecho. No acababa de comprender qué sucedía. Tomoyo, soñolienta, se incorporó de repente con gesto de perplejidad.

Si deseas casarte con alguien, hazlo con Tomoyo. Es ella la que necesita tu ayuda. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura había tramado.

Apretó la mandíbula, tan furioso que le pareció que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Habría estrangulado a Sakura. La habría zarandeado hasta hacerle castañear los dientes. Le habría chillado hasta quedarse afónico.

El barón había llegado ya a la puerta. Y detrás tenía a media docena de criados.

-Oh, Dios mío… No puedo creerlo – exclamó Sakura, llevándose teatralmente la mano a la garganta -. Oí ruídos en la habitación de Tomoyo, acudí aquí y … el conde estaba inclinándose sobre el lecho de mi hermana. – No le miraba, mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro airado de su padrastro-. La ha comprometido, señor, ha arruinado su reputación.

-¿Saku? – susurró Tomoyo con voz temblorosa.

Sakura trató de calmarla.

No te preocupes cielo, todo se arreglará.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y de pronto lo comprendió todo. Notó la desesperación en su rostro, el temor que sentía por su hermana menor. Y había algo más, un dolor muy profundo. Estaba claro que intentaba salvar a su hermana a cualquier precio. Era mejor no pensar en qué haría el barón si descubría sus maquinaciones.

Shaoran recordó en un instante todo lo que sucedió desde su llegada a la casa. Él había hecho un movimiento calculado al obligarla a casarse con él y Sakura había contraatacado a la perfección, desarmándolo por completo. No pudo evitar cierta admiración por ella.

En sus manos estaba ponerle las cosas fáciles o difíciles. La miró, miró al barón, vio el brillo despiadado en sus ojos, su furia apenas contenida.

-La señorita Whinting tiene toda la razón – dijo-. He entrado en el dormitorio de su hermana de modo totalmente accidental, se lo aseguro. Simplemente olvidé cuales eran mis aposentos. Aun así, el mal ya está hecho. Y no le quepa duda que haré lo que el honor dicta.

El barón dio un respingo.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Se equivoca lo es. Me casaré con Tomoyo en vez de con Sakura. El resultado será el mismo. En tanto que conde, y como cuñado de Sakura, la reputación de su hija mayor también estará a salvo.

-No… no puedo consentirlo Tomoyo es demasiado joven, demasiado inocente. Además no ha sucedido nada, usted mismo lo ha dicho. Sakura ha llegado a tiempo.

Shaoran miró más allá del barón y vio que los criados lo observaban con gesto de reprobación. Se le había abierto el batín y había dejado el torso al decubierto, las piernas y los pies desnudos.

-Me temo, barón que usted no tiene alternativa.

El barón lo miró, cada vez más enrojecido. Shaoran le dedicó a Sakura una sonrisa tan fría que a ella le temblaron los labios.

-Habrá que iniciar los preparativos. Déjenlo a mi cuenta. Buenas noches, miladies.

Paso junto al barón, hizo una pequeña reverencia a los criados y siguió hasta su habitación. Sintió de nuevo la ira apoderarse de él, tan intensa que le costaba pensar. Sakura lo había engañado, había vuelto a ponerlo en evidencia.

No pensaba tolerarlo. Si él había caído en la trampa, también ella caería.

Su mente era un remolino de ideas, de posibles soluciones. Entre todas, una empezaba a cobrar fuerza. Se aferró a ella, decidido. Ella creía que había ganado, pero todavía no había llegado al final de la partida,. Sonrió.

Tal vez tendría que hacer alguna que otra trampa, pero cuando el juego terminara, Shaoran pensaba poseer la reina.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se tornó húmedo y brumoso, y Londres se cubrió de un espeso manto de niebla. Shaoran sabía que no disponía de demasiado tiempo. Mientras permanecieran en Harwood Hall, Sakura y Tomoyo estarían en peligro. Rogaba que las amenazas más o menos claras que había proferido contra el barón sirvieran para mantenerlo a raya hasta el momento de la boda.<p>

Shaoran se paseaba por el gabinete del duque Sheffield, que en realidad era una biblioteca con una altura de dos plantas, forrada de arriba a abajo de libros encuadernados en piel. Dos enormes lámparas de bronce y de cristal colgaban sobre una mesa, profusamente tallada, a lo largo de la cual se alineaban en una esquina, rodeado de cómodas butacas de cuero.

-¿Qué horas es? – pregunto Shaoran, consultando el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Diez minutos más tarde que la última vez que lo has preguntado. Tranquilo. El muchacho no tardará en llegar.

Pareció que transcurrían horas, pero al final apareció. Pelo negro azulado, de piel muy blanca, algo nervioso y muy tímido. A sus veinticuatro años, Eriol Chezwick aún no se había desprendido por completo de sus rasgos juveniles, pero Shaoran creía que, cuando lo hiciera, se convertiría en un hombre extraordinariamente apuesto.

El duque le dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes Eriol. Gracias por venir.

-Buenas tardes, excelencia, milord.

En las semanas posteriores a la cena celebrada en casa de Shaoran, Eriol había vuelto a ella con excusas, aunque con la intención oculta de ver a Tomoyo, aunque fuera sólo un instante.

En una ocasión Shaoran los había descubierto hablando, ambos ruborizados y con gesto tímido. Al muchacho no le había pasado por alto la mirada de advertencia del conde. Incluso ahora el joven parecía nervioso, como si Shaoran la había mandado llamar simplemente por haber albergado pensamientos dudosos respecto a Tomoyo.

-Sí, gracias por venir, Chez.

El uso el diminutivo para relajarlo.

-Siempre es agradable reunirse con ustedes.

Sheffield le invitó con un gesto a acercarse más.

-En realidad nuestra invitación va más allá de ser una mera visita de cortesía. Hay un asunto que Shaoran desearía tratar contigo. Le ha parecido que tal vez te haría falta algo de apoyo moral, razón por la cual nos hemos reunido aquí, y no en su casa. En su opinión, una vez oigas lo que tiene que decirte, tal vez te decidas a ayudarle.

-Por supuesto, si está en mi mano.

-No tan deprisa – le advirtió Shaoran-. Se trata de una cuestión que podría afectar el reto de tu vida.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja delgada.

-Sin duda ha despertado mi curiosidad.

-Me alegra oírlo… pues tiene que ver con cierta muchacha que conoces. Se llama Tomoyo. Creo que sabes de quien hablo.

El leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas se acentuó.

-¿Su doncella?

-Si, bueno, en realidad resulta que no es una criada, sino la hija de un barón. Ése es precisamente el problema.

Al rosto del joven asomó una súbita preocupación.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Tomoyo?

-Todavía no – prosiguió Shaoran-. Pero si no procedemos con rapidez, es posible que suceda. – Se dirigió hacia las butacas agrupadas frente al escritorio-. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y te lo cuento todo?

-Te serviré una copa ofreció Sheffield-. Me parece que la necesitarás.

Eriol tragó saliva, con un movimiento ostensible de la nuez.

-Gracias. Sí, tal vez me venga bien.

* * *

><p>Casi dos horas después, Shaoran y Rafe se encontraban de nuevo solos en el espacioso gabinete.<p>

-Bueno, creo que podemos dar el asunto por zanjado.

-Sí, eso parece.

Rafe ahogo una risita.

- Se notaba que el muchacho estaba radiante. Sin duda se ha encariñado con la chica. Parecía no dar crédito a su buena suerte cuando le sugeriste un enlace entre ellos. Por un momento me pareció que iba a saltar de la silla cuando le contaste las intenciones de Harwood para con ella.

- Eriol tendrá que hablar con su padre, pero con tu apoyo y el mío, no creo que Kersey se oponga.

-¿Y la muchacha? ¿Aceptará?

- Es inocente en extremo, pero no tonta. Entenderá que no tiene opción. No puede permanecer en esa casa, no sin Sakura. Además parecía que Eriol le gustaba.

- No se impacientará con ella.

-No.

Shaoran le había explicado con todo detalle al joven lo cándida que era Tomoyo, y él había convenido en darle todo el tiempo que necesitara, una vez casados, para que ella llegara a aceptar su papel de esposa.

Rafe sonrió.

-con lo tímida que es, tal vez nunca llegue a consumar el matrimonio.

Shaoran rió meneando la cabeza. Conversaron un rato más y luego se pusieron en pie.

-Bien, creo que todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Shaoran asintió.

-Meiling se hará cargo de los detalles – dijo-. Una boda íntima en Forest Glen, con la familia y los amigos más allegados. Asistirás, ¿no?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – sonrió-. Casi no me creo que te hayan cazado por fin.

Parte de la satisfacción que Shaoran sentía se disipó.

-No – replicó con gesto sombrío-. Yo tampoco acabo de creérmelo.

* * *

><p>El día era horrendo. Así había sido toda la semana: el celo estaba encapotado y el viento no amainaba. Los estallidos de ira del barón eran continuos, acusaba a Lord Brand de ser un pervertido y no dejaba de tirarse de sus escasos cabellos. Por lo menos no había descubierto la verdad, no sabía que Sakura había sido la que había manipulado lo ocurrido aquella noche.<p>

Ojalá pudiera abrir y cerrar la puerta de los recuerdos a su antojo, pero no lo lograba. Tras llegar a lo alto de la escalera que conducía a la tercera planta, iluminada por un quinqué de bronce que sostenía en la mano, prosiguió por otra más pequeña que moría en el desván, decidida a concluir la tarea que se había asignado a sí misma.

La boda tendría lugar en dos días. Al pensarlo, se le hizo un nudo el estómago. Tomoyo había llorado y suplicado que no quería casarse con él conde, pero Sakura había acabado convenciéndola.

-Tomoyo, cielo, debes hacerlo. Es la única manera de que estés a salvo. Sé que sabes muy poco de… muy poco de lo que sucede entre en un hombre y una mujer, pero acuérdate de lo que ocurrió la noche que le barón entró en tu dormitorio. Ya sabes que su intención era hacerte daño. Es un hombre malo Tomoyo. Y por eso le tienes miedo.

Los preciosos ojos azules de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Le odio. Ojalá mamá no se hubiera casado con él.

-Ya, tesoro, pero una vez te alejes de él, el conde te cuidará. Será bueno contigo. –Shaoran tenía un temperamento de mil demonios, pero ella nunca le había tenido miedo. Y creía que jamás haría daño a Tomoyo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le amaba, pero él se veía obligado a casarse con Tomoyo.

-¿Y tú, Saku? ¿Qué sucederá contigo si te quedas aquí?

Se estremeció. No tenía ni idea de qué sería capaz de hacer Harwood. Se trataba de un ser malvado e impredecible. Pero ella sabía defenderse mucho mejor que su hermana.

-No te preocupes por mí – respondió-. Con el tiempo, conseguiré hacer mi vida.

Habían mantenido aquella conversación hacía apenas un día, pero a Sakura le parecía que habían transcurrido semanas. Se veía incapaz de concentrarse, de controlar el tiempo.

Con la lámpara aún en la mano, llegó al desván y abrió la puerta. La tenue luz de la tarde se filtraba entre los estrechos ventanucos. Al entrar, la luz de quinqué confirió un brillo fantasmagórico a las paredes, relajándose en el polvo que había levantado con los pies.

Había acudido a aquel lugar en busca de los baúles de su madre, que usaba cada año cuando, junto con su padre, se trasladaba a Londres. A su vuelta, los baúles solían regresar llenos de regalos y juguetes para sus hijas.

Tras el funeral de su madre, la intención de Sakura había sido inspeccionarlos, revisar la ropa que las criadas habían guardado en paquetes para dar parte de ella al vicario, que su vez la distribuiría entre los pobres. Pero en aquel momento la mera idea de rebuscar pertenencias de su madre le resultaba demasiado dolorosa, y hasta ahora no se había sentido con fuerzas de acometer la tarea.

Pero ahora Tomoyo iba a casarse. En el día de su boda, toda novia debería de llevar alguna prenda que hubiera pertenecido a su madre. De modo que Sakura hizo caso omiso al dolor que sentía y siguió adentrándose en el desván.

Las joyas de su madre seguían guardadas en uno de los baúles. Su padrastro se había apropiado de las de valor, pero no se había molestado en llevarse algunos broches y pasadores muy bonitos que a su madre le gustaba llevar. Sakura pensó en el collar de perlas y diamantes, e imaginó lo hermoso que habría lucido en el cuello de Tomoyo. Aunque el collar ya no estaba, confiaba en encontrar alguna pieza que su hermana pudiera ponerse.

Intentaba no pensar en el futuro esposo de Tomoyo. Prefería no recordar la rapidez con la que Shaoran había aceptado la situación en que se vio inmerso y que le llevaba unirse con Tomoyo en matrimonio. Trataba de ignorar el sentimiento de traición que la embrargaba.

Después de todo, la culpa de todo era suya, era ella la única responsable, no el conde. Pero igual le dolía. Había creído que significaba algo para Shaoran, y ahora veía que no era así.

Suspiró en la penumbra del desván, decidida a no pensar en él. Se arrodilló frente al primer baúl, levantó la tapa y empezó a revisar su contenido, en su mayor parte eran vestidos y guantes, además de un sombrero de plumas de avestruz, un turbante de raso plisado y un precioso manguito de armiño. Los vestidos se veían algo anticuados, pero en cualquier caso seguían siendo hermosos.

El segundo baúl contenía una variedad de zapatos de piel de cabritilla, medias, ligas, y una bella combinación con lazos rosados que se abrochaban por delante. Sakura pasó los dedos por la prenda, pensando en su madre, y al instante sintió el aguijonazo de la soledad que había tratado de evitar durante todos aquellos años.

Oh mamá como te echo de menos.

Ojalá su madre estuviera con ellas, ojalá su padre siguiera vivo. De ser así, nada de todo aquello estaría sucediendo. Cerró el baúl, consciente de que desear lo imposible carecería de sentido. Sus padres estaban muertos. No había nadie que velara por ellas y debían cuidarse solas.

Abrió el tercer baúl y encontró un pequeño abanico de encaje negro, una torera de terciopelo con borlas y varios mantones de vistosos colores. Apartando con sumo cuidado aquellos objetos, encontró el joyero de su madre, de laca negra y con incrustaciones de madreperla, que se hallaba en el fondo del baúl. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos su superficie brillante, lo agarró y lo depositó en el suelo.

La mano le temblaba al levantar la tapa. Recordaba varias de las piezas que reposaban sobre el forro de terciopelo azul: el camafeo de azabache; un pequeño broche de falsos brillantes con que su madre solía adornar las solapas de sus abrigos; una gargantilla de pedrería; un collar de cuentas diminutas, de un rosa muy pálido, con unos pendientes a juego.

Por debajo algo llamó su atención. Levantó el collar y descubrió un objeto envuelto en una tela de raso que parecía deliberadamente oculto. Retiró el envoltorio y quedó sin aliento.

Sostuvo, con mano temblorosa, el pesado anillo de granate que reconoció al instante, pues había pertenecido a su padre. Lo llevaba el día de su muerte. Los salteadores de caminos que lo asesinaron se lo había robado, junto con su monedero y los demás objetos de valor que llevaba encima. A su padre se lo había dado su abuelo, y era una joya de extraordinario valor sentimental. Su madre había lamentado la perdida de un objeto tan precioso.

¿Dónde lo había encontrado el barón? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado nunca? ¿Por qué lo había escondido?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras crecían sus sospechas. Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando desesperadamente el diario de su madre. Tal vez en sus páginas halara la respuesta.

Pero el diario no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Sakura recordó que su madre escribía en él casi todos los días, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde había ido a parar tras su muerte.

La luz de la tarde, que se filtraba por los ventanucos, era cada vez más débil. El día terminaba y Tomoyo no tardaría en preocuparse. Envolvió de nuevo el anillo con la tela de raso y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la falda, cogió también el preciso collar rosado y los pendientes a juego y cerró el joyero. Volvió a esconderlo en el fondo del baúl, bajo la ropa, los chales y el abanico de encaje negro. Mientras bajaba la estrecha escalera, se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Aun a través de la tela de raso, el anillo parecía arder entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ! quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero espero que me tengan paciencia y sigan la historia.<strong>

**Es el momento en Shaoran esta maquinando sus mejores planes, después de haber caído en las trampas de Sakura.**

**Shaoran ayudará a Tomoyo y a Eriol para que estén juntos y poder a la vez librarlas de su padrastro O.O**

**Espero no me abandonen y sigan la historia. También espero recibir más opiniones **

**Gracias :***


	14. capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

El día de la boda amaneció ventoso y frío. Nubarrones grises cubrían un mundo desapacible y húmedo, y del sol no había ni rastro. En la terraza del jardín de Forest Glen, en uno de los extremos, se había dispuesto un arco adornado con una guirnalda de flores, frente al que había sillas de anea pintadas de blanco que aguardaban a los pocos invitados en la ceremonia.

Ya se iban congregando, las damas con sus vestidos de seda de talle alto, los hombres con sus levitas, chalecos y corbatines. Desde la ventana de la habitación de invitados que le habían asignado, en la primera planta, Sakura veía que los asistentes empezaban a tomar asiento.

Con su vestido de seda azul celeste, los rizos en cascada salpicados de capullos de rosa, se disponía a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Los acontecimientos del pasado se arremolinaban en su mente, su padrastro con Tomoyo, el robo del collar, su desaparición de Londres, su encuentro con Shaoran. Su enamoramiento. La trampa que le había tendido para obligarlo a casarse con Tomoyo.

Ella era la responsable de gran parte de lo sucedido y, sin embargo, sentía que casi todo había escapado de su control, como si el destino le he hubiera trazado un camino hasta esa ventana desde la que ahora contemplaba el jardín, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse en cualquier otra parte.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad y entró. Era lady Aimes.

-¿Estás lista?

Sakura asintió, aunque nunca iba estar lista para ver que Shaoran se casaba con otra mujer, aunque fuera Tomoyo.

-Estás preciosa – añadió Meiling.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Gracias.

La prima de Shaoran era más alta que ella, delgada y de pelo negro, y llevaba un vestido de seda rosa con diminutas flores bordadas bajo el escote y sobre el dobladillo. Sus facciones transmitían dulzura y serenidad, el brillo de una felicidad interior que Sakura le envidiaba.

-Me gustaría ver a mi hermana para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

-Lo siento pero me temo que Tomoyo ya ha bajado.

Debería haber salido antes de sus aposentos, lo sabía, pero la embargaba una modorra infinita y se veía incapaz de sacudírsela de encima.

-Están esperando. Te acompaño.

Lady Aimes le tendió el ramillete de rosas blancas salpicadas de unas delicadas florecillas del mismo color, atado con cintas azules y envuelto en un tapete blanco de encaje belga.

-¿Son para Tomoyo?

-No, ella tiene su propio ramo. Éstas son para ti.

Sakura las aceptó pensando en lo hermosas que eran, y se las acercó al rostro para aspirar su fragancia.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta que lady Aimes ya había abierto, notó que estaba temblando. Intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no logró curvar las comisuras de los labios. La vizcondesa la siguió, caminó del vestíbulo.

La mayoría de los invitados habían tomado asiento en la terraza. A través de los ventanales del salón se oía el suave murmullo de sus conversaciones.

El pequeño Teddy se encontraba junto a la entrada, esperando a su madre, y parecía una reproducción en miniatura de su padre, vestido con la misma levita azul marino, el mismo chaleco blanco y los mismos pantalones gris marengo.

Cuando Sakura alcanzó el último peldaño, el pequeño alzó la vista y le sonrió.

-Estás muy guapa – le dijo.

Ahora sí se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo esta tu cachorrillo?

Se llama Rex. Y no para de crecer.

-Sí, claro, me lo imagino.

Jonathan Randall se acercó a ellos.

-Mi hijo tiene razón. Está usted preciosa.

Para su sorpresa se inclinó y le plantó un beso delicado en la mejilla.

-Es usted muy amable.

El vizconde dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su esposa.

-Las dos estáis muy bonitas. –Rodeo la cintura de Meiling con el brazo-. Vamos mi amor- añadió, cogiendo a Teddy de la mano. Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos.

Lady Aimes sonrió a Sakura, y ella le pareció que lo hacía con un atisbo de compresión.

-Es un buen hombre. Tomoyo estará bien.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se volvió para buscar a su hermana, pero fue el conde Brant quien salió a su paso. Se le veía tan imponente, tan increíblemente apuesto. Llevaba una levita marrón con cuello de terciopelo y unos pantalones en un tono más claro. El corbatín blanco remataba un chaleco jaspeado en dorado, a juego con sus ojos. Por un instante se olvidó lo que estaba a punto de suceder y se entregó a la contemplación de aquel hombre.

En ese momento, uno de los criados atravesó el vestíbulo a toda prisa con una bandeja de plata llena de copas de cristal, y Sakura regresó a la realidad. El conde se detuvo enfrente de ella, que se obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-Lo siento- balbució -. Sé que una disculpa no basta, pero desearía que todo esto no hubiera sucedido. – Shaoran no dijo nada-.

Imagino que, a estas alturas, mis disculpas no deben interesarte lo más mínimo.

-En este momento, no.

Sakura apartó la mirada, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo el reproche que leía en sus ojos. Miró al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Shaoran esbozó un extraño gesto de secreto triunfo.

-Me temo que tu hermana ya no se encuentra en Forest Glen.

Ha partido con lord Eriol Chezwick. Se han escapado a Gretna Green.

Sakura se quedó petrificada y supo que el corazón iba a parársele. Notó que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando?

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta una salita contigua.

-No es que tu hermana no vaya a casarse, lo que sucede es que ha cambiado de novio.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas. Shaoran le indicó que se sentara en una silla.

-Entonces permíteme que te lo aclare. Como dedujiste correctamente, a tu hermana le hacía falta un esposo que la rescatara de las garras de Harwood. Y a mí me pareció que lord Eriol era el más adecuado para representar ese papel. Estoy seguro que serán muy felices.

-No puedo creerlo. –La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Pues, es cierto, aunque todavía queda un detalle por contar.

-¿Cuál?

-Como me he quedado sin novia, habrás de ser tú la que haga el papel.

-¿Qué? – exclamó, levantándose de la silla.

-Lo que oyes, encantadora y futura novia mía. Por decirlo con palabras tal vez entiendas mejor, me he comido a tu peón y tú misma, mi reina, corres peligro si pretendes llevarme de nuevo la contraria.

La mente de Sakura era un mar de confusión.

-No puedes… no puedes decidirlo así, sin más… ¿Y el escándalo? Primero ibas a casarte conmigo luego con Tomoyo. Los asistentes habrán recibido unas invitaciones. No puedes… no puedes cambiar de novia así como así.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa taimada. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacó una invitación impresa con letras doradas y se la entregó.

Sakura la leyó. El nombre escrito era el de ella no era el de Tomoyo, sino el suyo.

-Pero si fue lady Aimes quien envió las invitaciones… - balbució perpleja -. ¿Estaba ella… de acuerdo con ese plan?

-Le expresé la situación a mi prima y se ofreció a colaborar. Ella aprueba el matrimonio de lord Eriol y tu hermana. Y, al parecer, tampoco le parece mal el nuestro.

Sakura tragó saliva, cada vez más confusa. En sus días de ama de casa había visto a Eriol Chezwick en varias ocasiones, en casa del conde. Parecía tímido reservado, apuesto a pesar de su juventud. Tomoyo había llegado a hablarle de él en un par de ocasiones.

¿Qué era lo que le había comentado? No lograba recordarlo.

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras de la vizcondesa: "Es un buen hombre. Tomoyo estará bien" No se refería a Shaoran, sino a Eriol Chezwick. Ojalá aquellas palabras resultarán ciertas.

-Estás pálida. Tal vez el regalo que te he traído para celebrar este momento te anime un poco.

Dicho esto, se sacó del chaleco un estuche de terciopelo azul y levantó la tapa. Un collar de exquisitas perlas y diamantes brillaba sobre un lecho de raso blanco. Sakura se quedó sin habla. Era el hermosísimo collar que ella misma había robado, el collar que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a la novia de lord Fallon.

Tragó saliva, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella joya resplandeciente, como sumida en un trance hipnótico. Los diamantes brillaban para ella, como viejos amigos. Las sedosas perlas parecían pedirle a gritos que los tocara.

-El Collar de la Novia – susurró con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, así se llama, se trata de un nombre de lo más adecuado.

Separándolo del estuche, se lo puso y abrochó el cierre de diamantes. Sintió el roce de las perlas frías contra su piel, aunque en su mente, acusadoras, ardían y le quemaban. Ella había robado aquella antigua joya, y ahora ésta rodeaba su cuello como recordatorio de su acción.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser. Sintió deseos de arrancárselo y salir corriendo de aquella casa. Sin embargo, nada le gustaba más que el precioso yugo con que Shaoran acababa de uncirla.

-¿Y… mi padrastro? Cuando lo vea…

-Hardwood ha recibido una compensación más que generosa por su pérdida, aunque supongo que cuando te vea llevarlo se pondrá verde avaricia.

-Es tan… hermoso… - Se preguntaba si Shaoran conocía su leyenda, si tal vez le había regalado aquel collar con la esperanza de que éste le compensara de todos los problemas que ella le había traído.

El conde la contemplo con gesto satisfecho.

-La partida ha terminado, querida mía. Jaque mate. Tu padrastro espera en el vestíbulo, tan furioso que apenas encuentra las palabras. Me parece que lo único que puedes hacer es cogerle del brozo y permitir que te conduzca hasta el altar, donde aguarda el obispo.

Sakura tragó saliva. Con mano temblorosa acarició las perlas que adornaban su cuello y que, curiosamente, parecían abrigarla. Era cierto, la partida había terminado y Shaoran era el vencedor. ¿Qué premio obtendría por su victoria?

Lord Brant la tomó de la cintura con firmeza.

-¿Preparada? – Ella permaneció inmóvil, perdida, incapaz de moverse, y él volvió a hablarle, esta vez con más ternura. Vas a estar a salvo, Sakura, y tu hermana también.

Tal vez fuera así en el caso de Tomoyo, pero no en el suyo. En realidad el conde suponía para ella una amenaza mayor que la que representaba el barón: el hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo deseaba casarse con otra mujer.

* * *

><p>La boda transcurrió como en un sueño. Por suerte, entre los invitados se encontraba Grace. Al parecer, el conde había sabido de su amistad; sus fuentes de información parecían inagotables. Una vez Grace qué estaba sucediendo, aceptó sin vacilar el papel de dama de honor, y verla allí proporcionó a Sakura la dosis de valor que tanta falta le hacía.<p>

La ceremonia se hizo eterna y, al mismo tiempo, terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando el obispo los declaró marido y mujer, Shaoran la besó en los labios. Después, en el extremo opuesto de la terraza, se sirvió el banquete. A su lado, de pie, el conde agradecía las felicitaciones de los invitados, mientras ella debía hacer esfuerzos por concentrarse en asentir y sonreír.

-No tardaremos en irnos – le comunicó Shaoran-. Riverwoods no está lejos. Nos esperan. Allí pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas.

"Noche de bodas". Las palabras formaban un nudo en su estómago. Shaoran desearía consumar el matrimonio, aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho en el camarote. Ahora eran oficialmente marido y mujer. Shaoran desempeñaba bien su papel, pero bajo su apariencia sosegada, ella sabía que estaba enfadado. Se había casado con ella obligadamente.

-¿Riverwoods? ¿Es tu finca en el campo?

El conde asintió.

-Tenemos otra en Sussex.

Y habría poseído más tierras de haberse desposado con una heredera, tal como tenía previsto. Sakura se concentró en la bandeja repleta de exquisiteces que su esposo había plantado frente a ella, sobre la mesa cubierta con un mantel de hilo. Faisán con zanahorias caramelizadas, ostras con salsa de anchoas, tarta de Perigord con trufas. Sus tripas empezaron a emitir ruiditos.

Grace estaba sentada a su derecha, junto al duque de Sheffield. Pensó que formaban buena pareja. Sheffield era alto y moreno, y su amiga llevaba su cabellera pelirroja recogida en un moño y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Pero el interés de Grace por el duque se limitaba a la mera amistad y los sentimientos de él parecían coincidir con los de ella. Jonathan y Meiling Randall se habían sentado a la izquierda de Shaoran. El pequeño Teddy, acompañado de su niñera, había subido a las estancias de la planta superior a echar una cabezadita.

Grace se acercó más a ella.

-¿Qué se siente al estar casada?

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estoy casada? Nadie me había dicho nada.

Grace soltó una carcajada.

-Seguro mañana por la mañana ya te habrás enterado.

Nunca había visto a un hombre mirar a una mujer como el conde te mira a ti.

Los ojos de Sakura se clavaron en el rostro de su esposo, que se encontraba enzarzado en una conversación con el vizconde.

-Él no quería casarse conmigo – dijo al fin con voz grave -. Pensaba hacerlo con una heredera.

Shaoran se rió con alguna ocurrencia de Jonathan Randall, y Grace observó su elegante perfil.

-En ocasiones los planes cambian. Lo que siente por ti es obvio. Y supongo que te lo demostrará esta noche, cuando acuda a tu lecho.

-¡Grace!

Su amiga volvió a reírse. Siempre había sido algo irreverente, y ése era uno de sus rasgos más interesantes.

-Es la verdad. La reputación del conde en ese sentido es notoria. Se dice que no es poca su destreza en el tálamo. No sé qué sucederá en vuestro matrimonio, pero imagino que aprenderás bastante del placer.

Sakura se ruborizó.

-Grace, por favor…

Su amiga frunció el ceño y la miró en los ojos.

-¡Dios mío, como he podido ser tan tonta! ¡Ya te ha hecho el amor!

-¡Grace! ¡Te van oír! – Apartó la vista, avergonzada de que su amiga lo hubiera adivinado-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Espero que no se me note.

-No seas tonta, cómo se te va a notar. Bueno, eso los demás no lo notan sólo yo.

Grace miró de reojo al conde, que devolvió una mirada radiante. Saura sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-Debes de estar muy enamorada de él – susurró Grace – para haber consentido que se tomará esas libertades contigo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-No sé cómo sucedió. Intenté evitarlo, ya que yo no era lo que él quería. Pero nada de lo que hice logró detenerlo.

Grace le agarró de la mano, más fría que la suya.

-No debes de sentirte culpable. Una vez que empiece a conocerte mejor. No le quedará más remedio que enamorarse de ti.

Pero Sakura no estaba tan convencida de ello. El conde era un hombre lujurioso. Había querido convertirla en su amante, sí, pero no en su esposa. Pero también se trataba de una persona de honor. Jamás habría hecho el amor con ella si le hubiera confesado que era hija de un noble. No sabía si algún día la perdonaría por ello.

* * *

><p>Shaoran bebió más de la cuenta. Por suerte había un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos aguardando para llevarlos a Riverwoods. Sakura se sentó frente a él y se dedicó a observar, nerviosa, todos sus movimientos. Ella estaba muy hermosa, tan femenina, tan encantadora con su aire inseguro. Se excitaba con sólo mirarla.<p>

Shaoran se planteó la posibilidad de tumbarla allí mismo (el trayecto duraba dos horas) y poseerla en el carruaje. Tenía todo el derecho, y además estaba enfadado. Se había casado con una mujer inadecuada para sus planes, y la culpa era de Sakura. Pensó en Constance Fairchild,la rica heredera con quien había pensado contraer matrimonio. Era rubio hermosa, joven y dócil. Ella habría servido bien a su propósito, no como la mujer con quien se había casado, la mujer que lo había engañado y dejado en ridículo en más de una ocasión.

Una vez en Riverwoods siguió bebiendo, aunque no parecía embriagarse nunca. Lo que hacía era caminar por el salón como una fiera enjaulada, pensando en Sakura. Era su esposa y le esperaba en la estancia contigua. Lo pasado, pasado estaba; ahora ella le pertenecía, y la deseaba, así que decidió hacerla suya sin más dilataciones.

Dejó la copa de coñac sobre el velador Hepplewhite y se dirigió a la escalera. Se metió en el dormitorio contiguo al suyo, y se despojó de su levita, el chaleco y el corbatín, y se dejó puestos los pantalones y la camisa. Luego abrió la puerta que comunicaba las dos estancias y entró.

Sakura estaba sentada ante el espejo del tocador. Llevaba una bata ligera de raso azul, el regalo de bodas de Meiling. En el reflejo Shaoran se fijó en que el corpiño era de encaje belga, que realzaba la redondez de sus pechos y permitían entrever las aureolas oscuras que los coronaban. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y, al hacerlo, le enseñó fugazmente los muslos y los pies.

-Es que no… no podía desabrochármelo.

Refulgía a la luz de las velas del candelabro de plata que descansaba en el tocador. Shaoran, de pronto, la imagino desnuda, ataviada sólo con aquella joya. La bragueta de sus pantalones, ya hinchada, dio una sacudida.

-Sé que estás enfadado –musitó ella-. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Ven aquí, Sakura.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, temblorosa, antes de inspirar hondo y avanzar hacia él. Llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, brillante a la trémula luz de las velas. La bata se deslizaba sobre sus pechos a cada paso que daba, le rozaba con suavidad los pezones. La sangre galopaba por las venas del conde.

Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró a la cara. Shaoran le agarró unos mechones de pelo, la inclinó hacía atrás y la besó en los labios con ardor. No fue un beso tierno, sino fiero, salvaje, un beso imperioso que transmitía lujuría y pasión desbocada. Sakura se puso tensa, pero él siguió besándola , tomando lo que deseaba, sobándole los pechos con las manos. Ella hizo un ademán de detenerle, pero acabó rindiéndose.

Shaoran la trajo más y le agarró de las nalgas, acercándola a su sexo, anunciándole que deseaba poseerla. Sentía que ella temblaba y, obnubilado, él se regocijó, dispuesto a pagarle de ese modo brutal por sus mentiras, por el futuro de riquezas que ella había truncado.

-Quítate esa bata – le ordenó -. Quiero tomarte y que lleves puesto solo el collar.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. En él había sombras, y su pecho se tensaba por momentos.

Se bajó los tirantes de la bata, que se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies. Permaneció en esa posición, desnuda, gloriosa, tan regia como la reina de marfil en la que, secretamente, se había convertido para él.

-Siento que hayas tenido que casarte conmigo – insistió-. De haber sabido que esto sucedería,no te habría pedido que me hicieras el amor aquella noche en la goleta.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé. Tal vez me daba miedo el futuro. Quería saber qué sentiría estando con un hombre que deseaba. No sabía si algún día volvería a tener la posibilidad.

Shaoran hacía esfuerzos por disimular su cólera, pero no lo logró del todo.

-Eres mi esposa. Te tomaré cada vez que me plazca.

-Sí, lo sé.

Él esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

-Pero ya no será como antes. Eso es lo que estas pensando, verdad?

Ella seguía en su sitio desafiante y encantadora, joven y dulce, más mujer que ninguna otra con la que él hubiera estado.

-No será como antes… - aventuró – a menos que tú lo quieras. Aquellas palabras reverberaron en la cabeza del conde. ¿Qué era lo que él quería? Quería que todo fuera como había sido aquella noche en el barco, anhelaba que ella le devolviera los besos con la misma entrega lujuriosa, que respondiera con ansia a todas sus caricias. Deseaba que susurrara su nombre, que sus cuerpos se acoplaran hasta el delirio, que la hiciera gemir de placer.

Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Te deseo Sakura. Y deseo que esta noche sea como la primera vez.

Sakura echó la cabeza para atrás para mirar los ojos de su esposo. El tono dulce con que había pronunciado esas palabras le iluminó el corazón con rayo de esperanza. Recordó cómo la había mirado aquella noche, en la goleta, la necesidad que había leído en su rostro. Ahora volvía a descifrarla, llegaba hasta ella como la primera vez.

Shaoran le besó de nuevo los labios, esta vez como ella quería, con una ternura que suavizaba la pasión. Sakura le devolvió el beso titubeante al principio. Pero entonces entre ellos apareció prenderse entre ellos una llama irrefrenable. Sus besos se hicieron lascivos y ávidos. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, se apretó contra su cuerpo y le acarició la nuca.

Sosteniéndola en andas, él la tendió en el lecho. Apoyado en los codos y sin dejar de besarla, se echó sobre ella. Le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, le besó el cuello y trazó un sendero húmedo y caliente a lo largo de sus hombros.

Y entonces Shaoran las descubrió.

Sakura había rogado que no se fijara en ellas , que pasaran desapercibidas en la penumbra.

Él alargó la mano, vacilante, y paso un dedo por las tenues cicatrices que casi ya había desaparecido de su espalda.

Harwood… - murmuró con voz grave -. ¿Harwood te hizo esto?

-Eso pertenece al pasado. Ahora ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí.

-lo mataré. – Su voz sonó peligrosamente suave. Lo retaré a un duelo.

Hizo un ademán de incorporarse, tan furioso que las manos le temblaban.

Sakura lo agarró del brazo.

-¡No, Shaoran te lo suplico! El barón es un tirador experto. Practica casi todos los días. Se enorgullece de su destreza con la pistola y espada.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis cualidades con las armas?

-¿No quiero que te haga daño!

El conde se levantó de la cama, pero Sakura no le soltó el brazo.

-Piensa en el escándalo. Tienes una familia en la que pensar. Y yo tengo la mía. Además ahora soy tu esposa, estoy a salvo. Harwood ya no puede hacerme daño.

Shaoran apretó los dientes.

-No – insistió en aquel falsamente sosegado-. Ya no volverá a hacerte daño.

-Te pido Shaoran, te lo suplico que no te batas con él. Sólo me causarías más dolor.

En el fondo, sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Ella vio que sus ojos apuntaban un destello de resignación. El escándalo sería mayúsculo. Ahora era el cabeza de la familia. Debía pensar en los demás.

-A partir de hoy, declaro a Harwood mi enemigo. No olvidaré lo que te ha hecho.

-Si ahora te duelen podemos dejarlo para otra noche…

-Hace tiempo que dejaron de dolerme. Y esta no es una noche cualquiera: es nuestra noche de bodas.

El deseo regresó a sus ojos dorados, que refulgieron. La besó apasionadamente. Ella quería que fuera esa noche, deseaba sentir de nuevo aquel maravilloso placer. Shaoran le acarició los pechos, se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y los tomó con la boca. Sakura emitió un leve suspiró de placer. Él le lamió un pezón, se lo chupo, saboreándolo, y para ella fue como si un relámpago le sacudiese el cuerpo. Shaoran proseguía con su tierno asalto, ocupándose de sus senos, de su piel cada vez más húmeda, más caliente.

Ella casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía con sus caricias, aquel deseo ardiente que se apoderaba de ella. Él se aproximaba a su vientre por un sendero de besos, descendía, le esperaba las piernas, plantaba la boca en su punto más sensible.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y hundió los dedos en el pelo de Shaoran. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. Una dulce sensación envolvía todo su ser. Él le pasó las manos debajo de las caderas, la levantó para llegar mejor donde quería, y poco a poco fue venciendo sus resistencias. No se detuvo hasta que ella se entregó del todo, repitiendo su nombre mientras se abandonaba al placer.

Shaoran se volvió a tenderse sobre ella, besándola primero con besos tiernos, después profundos. Ella sintió la dureza del miembro que penetraba lentamente.

Avivando de nuevo su deseo, la embistió hasta lo más profundo, y ella clavó los dedos en los musculosos hombros. El placer la desgarraba, tan dulce, tan ardiente, que empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo se tensó, aferrada a él, hasta que se perdió en la tormenta del clímax.

Después, permanecieron un buen rato entrelazados. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella sentía deseos de incorporarse y acariciarle; y se preguntaba si con el tiempo llegaría a amarla como ella le amaba a él.

-Es una preciosidad – susurró.

Shaoran se apoyo en un codo.

-Sí, sin duda. – pero la miraba e ella, no al collar.

Sakura sonrió cuando él toco el collar y luego le paso un dedo por los pechos.

-¿Conoces la leyenda? – le preguntó

Shaoran la miró y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Existe una leyenda relacionada con este collar?

Sakura lo sostuvo entre los dedos, sopesándolo, sintiendo su suavidad.

-Data de ochocientos años atrás, cuando lord Fallon lo mandó confeccionar. Era un regalo para la que iba a ser su esposa, Ariana de Merrick.

-El Collar de la Novia – murmuró el conde., al recordar el nombre que ella había mencionado unas horas antes.

-Así es. Se decía que la pareja se amaba con locura. Lord Fallon le envió el collar a Ariana con una nota en la que le profesaba su devoción, y ella quedó cautivada con el regalo. El día de la boda estaba próximo, pero a lord Fallon lo asaltaron unos ladrones cuando se dirigía al castillo. El conde y todos sus hombres murieron durante la refriega.

Shaoran observó con detalle la ristra de perlas.

-Nada bueno para la novia.

La desesperación de Ariana fue tal que se subio al torreón del castillo y se arrojó al vacío. Al parecer, se encontraba encinta de varios meses. Cuando hallaron su cuerpo, llevaba puesto el collar. Estuvieron a punto de enterrarla con él, pero era tan valioso que optaron por venderlo.

Shaoran resopló.

-Por suerte no sabía nada de todo esto cuando compré el dichoso collar.

Sakura sonrió.

-Se cree que el collar puede bendecir a su poseedor con una inmensa fortuna o llevarlo a una terrible tragedia. Depende de la pureza de su corazón.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y sostuvo el collar, fijándose en los destellos que los diamantes emitían a la luz de las velas, pasando los dedos una y otra vez por las sedosas perlas.

-Cuando lo ví me pareció la joya más exquicita del mundo.

-Estás seguro que no lo compraste para castigarme por todas las molestias que te he causado?

Shaoran se acercó más y la miró a los ojos.

-Tal vez en su momento sí. Pero ahora lo que me gusta es verlo en tu precioso cuello.

Para demostrárselo, lo besó y fue subiendo hasta la oreja, antes de pasar a los labios. Sakura advirtió que el vigor había vuelto a aquel miembro insaciable, y su cuerpo también despertó del letargo y se exitó en el acto. Intentaron avanzar despacio, pero la pasión prendió de nuevo y perdieron el control. Llegaron juntos al climax, y juntos se sumieron en el sueño.

Antes del amanecer hieron el amir una vez más. Cuando Sakura despertó, Shaoran ya no estaba. Al levantarse de la cama, su mente era un mar de confusión. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio iba a vivir ella con un hombre que no la amaba, que sólo quería poseerla? ¿Qué futuro le aguardaba?

Y, por el amor del cielo, ¿Qué le estaría sucediendo a Tomoyo?

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Perdón por borrarme tanto tiempo<strong>

**Les pido compresión y que no me abandonen. Tratare de actualizar lo más antes posible**

**Realmente me gustaria que me dejen reviews, me haría muy feliz leerlos **

**y desde ya gracias por la espera :)**


End file.
